HPMG:Livre 4: La 2nd Guerre de Sang :
by mellon50
Summary: [COMPLET]Cho est morte,mais Harry sait que l'on doit souffrir pour survivre,surtout quand on participe au tournoi. Une nouvelle guerre,La seconde,plus meurtrière est sanglante que celle des sangs jours.. review svp[COMPLET]
1. La bataille de Quidditch :

**HPMG : Livre 4 : La seconde guerre de sang :**

**Chapitre 1 : La bataille de Quidditch : **

Résumé : Harry à un don de contrôle, va à Serpentard, s'allie à Voldemort, ment à Dumbledore, s'entraîne dans un monastère japonais, se fait des ennemis mortels comme Nijina (morte) et surtout Stella la vampire. Aujourd'hui, il a perdu toute sa famille…

Harry logeait dans une petite chambre, près de celle de Fred et George, qui l'invitaient souvent dans la leur pour tester des farces et attrapes créées et surtout testées par eux même. Du fait de son talent en potions, mais aussi dans toutes les autres matières, Harry fit avancer grandement les jumeaux dans leurs produits facétieux. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était arrivé que depuis un jour, et le lendemain, il irait dans le Nord de l'Angleterre où il assisterait à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie.

C'était peut être l'un des seul point où il était d'accord avec Weasley (Ron), l'Irlande avait une bonne équipe à tous les postes, tandis que la Bulgarie comptait surtout sur son attrapeur vedette Viktor Krum pour gagner la victoire. Harry pensait donc, et Weasley aussi que l'Irlande prendrait l'avantage au nombre de buts, et que Krum attraperait le vif d'or pour éviter un match sans fin réelle. Harry était levé depuis une bonne heure quand Mrs Weasley ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait descendre par le même moment. Il prit place à côté du père Weasley, auquel il demanda quel serait le trajet pour rejoindre le stade de Quidditch.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre en transplanant car vous êtres trop jeunes, mais heureusement, des portoloins ont été distribués dans tous le territoire, le plus proche de nous se situe sur la colline de Têtafouine. C'est là que nous allons. Et je dois t'avouer que la marche est plutôt longue et épuisante.

- Nous devrions donc partir bientôt, remarqua Harry en regardant l'heure à la pendule.

- En effet, ils ne sont pas aussi lève-tôt que toi malheureusement, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas dit mais Hermione Granger est arrivée hier soir pendant que tu dormais, elle vient avec nous aussi.

« Génial, pensa sombrement Harry, il ne manquait plus qu'elle »

- La voilà qui arrive d'ailleurs, ajouta Arthur Weasley.

Ils se dirent poliment bonjour mais s'ignorèrent la plupart du temps. Fred, George et Ron descendirent à la suite, et la dernière fut Ginny. Tout le petit groupe mangea avant qu'Arthur ne déclare qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. La petite famille embrassa la mère. Harry sut alors que Percy, Bill et Charlie, sachant transplaner, les rejoindraient plus tard…

- Les veinards, dit Wealsey en maugréant de n'avoir pu dormir plus longuement.

Ils suivirent alors Arthur sur un petit sentier, alors que l'aube naissait, il traversèrent d'un pas vif le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Harry et Arthur étaient plutôt devant tandis que le reste traînait derrière. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir quand ils commencèrent la montée de la colline de Têtafouine. Harry remarqua qu'Arthur jetait souvent un œil à sa montre, encourageant Ginny et Hermione qui avaient le plus de mal. Harry grimpa quant à lui avec facilité la colline, ne ressentant ni la fatigue, ni la fraîcheur de la journée. Arrivant premier, il se décida à aller rechercher le portoloin. Il arriva alors vers le milieu de la colline quand il vit deux silhouettes qui se découpaient dans la rosée matinale.

Il serra la main de Cédric Diggory qu'il reconnu rapidement, et aussi son père selon toute vraisemblance. Harry héla les autres pour les prévenir qu'il avait trouvé le portoloin, et Arthur, entouré de ses enfants et de Hermione les rejoignit.

- Amos ! s'exclama Arthur en serrant la main du sorcier au teint rubicond avec une barbe brune en broussaille.

- Je vous présente Amos Diggory, dit Mr Weasley. Il travaille au Département de contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures magiques. Je crois que vous connaissez son fils, Cédric ?

- Salut, dit Cédric en se tournant vers eux. Tout le monde répondit avec légèreté mais essoufflé. Amos le remarqua.

- Tu as beaucoup marché pour venir jusqu'ici Arthur ?

- Pas tellement, nous habitons juste de l'autre côté du village, mais la colline de Têtafouine est assez difficile à monter quand on n'est pas entraîné comme Harry, dit Arthur sur le coup de la plaisanterie. Et toi ?

- Deux heures du matin, le réveil à été dur, je peux te le dire, mais je ne manquerais pour rien au monde cette finale. Il doit être presque l'heure, est ce que tu sais si nous devons attendre quelqu'un d'autre Arthur ?

- Pas que je sache, les Lovegood sont là-bas depuis une semaine, et les Faucett n'ont pas pu avoir de billet, il ne reste plus que nous dans le secteur.

Ils se rapprochèrent alors tous, tant bien que mal de la botte en cercle. Personne ne disait rien.

- Trois…murmura Mr Weasley, l'œil fixé à sa montre. Deux…Un…

Ce fut immédiat : Harry eut l'impression habituelle qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril le tirant irrésistiblement vers l'avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol, ils filaient droit devant dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Ses pieds retombèrent soudainement sur le sol, et il dû remercier que ses réflexes les plus animales pour se rattraper et ne pas tomber par terre comme tout le monde, sauf les deux adultes et Cédric. Voyant l'air débraillé des autres, il lissa ses vêtements, comme ses cheveux rapidement.

- Arrivée du cinq heure sept en provenance de la colline de Têtafouine, dit une voix.

Deux personnes, très mal déguisée en moldus, se tenaient là avec de longs parchemins. Il fut prévu que tous les Weasley aillent au pré 1, tandis que les Diggory étaient sur le pré 2. Ils se séparèrent donc et partirent, sans voir grand-chose à cause de la brume en traçant tout droit dans la lande déserte. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une maisonnette de pierre apparut à côté d'un portail. Au-delà, Harry apercevait les formes fantomatiques de centaines et de centaines de tentes alignées sur la pente douce d'un pré, qui s'arrêtsit à l'orée du bois avoisinant.

- Mr Weasley et Harry se dirigèrent vers la maison où un moldu se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bonjour ! dit Mr Weasley d'une voix claironnante.

- Bonjour, répondit le Moldu.

- On a loué deux tentes il y a deux jours, sous le nom de Weasley.

- D'accord, dit-il en consultant une liste affichée au mur. Vous avez un emplacement près du petit bois, là-bas. C'est pour une nuit ?

- En effet, dit Mr Weasley.

- Dans ce cas, vous payez d'avance ? demanda le Moldu.

- Ah, heu…oui bien sur, répondit Mr Weasley en jetant un regard perdu vers Harry, qui s'occupa facilement de la transaction.

L'homme leur tendit alors un plan du camping et leur souhaita un bon séjour ici. Ils le remercièrent et s'en allèrent en quête de l'emplacement réservé. Ils montèrent la pente douce du pré enveloppé de brume, entre les rangées de tentes, dont certaines étaient parfaitement ordinaires, mais dont d'autres ressemblaient plus à un petit château qu'autre chose ; l'envie d'épater le voisin semblait assez présente dans les esprits. Ils avaient atteint la lisère du bois, tout au bout du pré. Là, devant un emplacement vide, un petit écriteau fiché dans le sol portait le nom de « Weezly ».

- Parfait, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit, le stade de Quidditch se trouve de l'autre côté de ce bois, impossible d'être plus près.

Il fit glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules. Harry, qui n'avait aucune connaissance en camping, ensorcela discrètement les piquets, ne voulant pas suivre le plan tordu de Weasley père qui consistait à monter la tente à la moldu. Arthur entra dans la tente, Harry le suivit et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un vieil appartement trois pièces un peu vieillot, avec cuisine et salle de bain. Harry, Weasley et Granger furent alors nommés pour aller chercher de l'eau au robinet du coin, dont l'emplacement se trouvait sur le plan qu'ils empruntèrent pour éviter de se perdre. Ils traversèrent le camping en apportant avec eux bouilloires et casseroles. Le soleil se levait et la brume se dissipait. Ils découvrirent alors la véritable ville de toile qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions. Tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient devant en se parlant des tentes et des gens environnants, Harry se remémora quelque chose.

Il était sujet d'une prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort, et grâce à ça, il avait pu rester en vie et tuer Nijina. Il resta pensif, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller fouiller le ministère cette année à cause de la coupe de feu. Il décida rapidement de reléguer cette affaire à plus tard, laissant son esprit désormais plus clair. Les Gryffondors, sur le chemin du retour, rencontrèrent beaucoup de leurs connaissances, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry pour le moment. Une rencontre qu'il n'avait pas prévue arriva finalement. Cho se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement devant les yeux dégoutés de Ron et Hermione. Harry pensa que c'était toujours cela de pris. Il stabilisa difficilement la casserole pleine d'eau.

Harry resta discuter avec sa petite amie pendant un long moment avant de devoir partir pour apporter sa part d'eau au camp. Le feu ronflait déjà lorsqu'il revint, bien que Harry put remarquer un petit tas d'allumettes à côté, témoignant de la difficulté à allumer le feu de Mr Weasley. Leur tente étant dressée le long d'une sorte de grande allée qui menait au terrain de Quidditch et que les représentants du ministère ne cessaient d'emprunter, adressant un salut cordial à Mr Weasley chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant lui. Celui-ci faisait bénéficier Harry et Granger de ses commentaires sur les différents personnages.

Les saucisses et les oeufs étaient fin prêt que les trois derniers enfants des Weasley sortirent de la forêt pour les rejoindre. Le repas fut joyeux et mouvementé, Fred et George, ainsi que Harry dans une moindre mesure, parièrent avec le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques, Mr Verpey puis ce fut au tour de Barty Croupton d'apparaître. Ce dernier, parfaitement habillé dans un complet noir, semblait avoir vieilli trop rapidement pour son âge et semblait en proie à un doute continuel. Harry remarqua que le fils et le père n'avait pas du tout le même physique, et que c'était peut être la fuite de ce dernier qui faisait douter le père. Ils discutèrent aussi de Bertha Jorkins, Harry sachant très bien qu'elle se trouvait pour le moment rongée par les rats dans la forêt d'Albanie. Pas de doute, parlez avec Voldemort, et vous savez plein de choses sur le monde… Ludo Verpey laissa aussi échapper qu'il se déroulerait quelque chose à Poudlard cette année, mais il ne put en dire plus, rabroué par Mr Croupton avec lequel il parti vers les tentes bulgares.

- Que doit-il se passer à Poudlard ? demanda aussitôt Fred.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit Mr Wealey en souriant, Harry acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu sais quelque chose Harry, dit Mr Weasley surpris.

- Disons que Draco est moins enclin à garder les secrets que vous, mais je vous promets, je ne dirai rien, fit Harry avec une voix plaisante.

Les autres furent déçus. Harry se promena un peu, achetant une paire de Multiplettes. Mais il fut surpris de revoir quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait du tout à croiser.

- Serguei ! s'exclama Harry en serrant la main du grand jeune homme, je suppose que tu es là pour supporter la Bulgarie, continua Harry.

- Exact, mais aussi parce que je suis ici avec mon meilleur ami, qui fait parti de l'équipe Bulgare de Quidditch, répondit Serguei.

- Qui, demanda curieusement Harry.

- Viktor Krum, il est dans sa loge, je peux te le présenter si tu veux.

- Ok, alors, quoi de nouveau par chez toi ? demanda Harry.

- Le pays va mal, les attaques de vampires se multiplient sur les pays de l'est. Cela n'était jamais arrivé depuis la guerre des sangs jours…la première guerre de sang. Et toi.

- Plein de choses à te raconter, dit Harry alors qu'il rentrait dans la forêt. Il raconta ses vacances, sauta la mission de Voldemort, puis lui conta le kidnapping, l'explosion de la bombe, sa torture et sa mort dans le désert, le fait qu'il était sujet d'une prophétie et que Nijina avait été tuée, par lui-même…

- En effet, c'est plutôt beaucoup, mais je suis en même temps triste pour Nijina, c'était une brave fille avant, dit Serguei avec nostalgie.

- Une fille qui a failli me tuer 3 fois cette été…et qui m'a torturé… Bref, ne parlons plus de ça. Je crois que nous sommes arrivés de toute manière.

La présentation avec le champion de Quidditch fut banale, et ils passèrent quelques minutes à discuter Quidditch et tactique d'attrapeur. Ils le laissèrent avec ses coéquipiers et Serguei rentra avec lui jusqu'au campement. Il le présenta brièvement aux autres. Weasley vit encore rouge quand il sut qu'il venait de Durmstrang… Si seulement il savait ce que lui avait appris Serguei, pensa Harry avec sourire. Quelque temps plus tard, un grand gong retentit avec force, et le chemin boisé s'éclaira de lumières vertes et rouges.

- C'est l'heure ! dit Mr Weasley, qui avait l'air tout aussi impatient que ses enfants. Venez, on y va !

- Tu sais où tu es placé ? demanda Harry à son ami.

- Dans la tribune officielle. C'est Viktor qui m'a offert la place, et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, jusqu'à hier, je ne savais même pas que je viendrais ici à vrai dire. Ma place à été offerte par le ministère, et vu mon statut, ils m'ont peut être mis dans la tribune officielle. Je n'en parierais pas autant pour les Weasley.

Mais à la plus grande surprise de Harry, les Weasley avaient eux aussi leurs place dans la tribune officielle, qui se plaçait tout en haut du stade. Ils durent donc monter toutes les marches, avant de pouvoir enfin s'installer. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un homme prit la parole.

- Mais que vois-je, Weasley et sa marmaille. Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle. Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffit à payer le prix des billets ?

- Ah Lucius, content de vous voir enfin, je ne croyais plus vous revoir, dit Fudge qui venait d'arriver.

- Mr Fudge, dit Mr Malefoy en tendant la main au ministre de la Magie. Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Drago ?

- Mes hommages, madame, dit Fudge en s'inclinant. Mais j'ai déjà vu votre fils à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'y étais pour une sombre affaire, soyez en fier, il a reçu une très bonne éducation. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk…Obalonsk, enfin bref, le ministre Bulgare de la magie. De toute façon, il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que je dis, alors peu importe. Et voyons, qu'y a-t-il encore ? Vous étiez entrain de parler à Mr Weasley je crois ? Ah, et Mr Potter bien sûr, qui revient tout juste de voyage sur le nouveau continent !

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, dit Harry en s'approchant du groupe. Drago, ajouta Harry en lui serrant la main. Je te présente Serguei, un ami qui vient de finir ses études à Durmstrang.

- Mr Potterrrrr, s'exclama le ministre Bulgare. Il pointait la cicatrice du doigt.

« Bonjour Mr le ministre » dit Harry en Russe.

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui parle ma langue, vous semblez très instruit » répondit ce dernier dans la même langue.

- Paaaarfaiittt, Harry, tu te mettras à côté du premier ministre Bulgare, s'écria Fudge.

Drago se mit à ses côtés, ainsi que toute la famille Malfoy qui était sur sa droite. Il avait donc à sa gauche le premier ministre Bulgare, et derrière lui Serguei qui avait rejoint sa place. Harry jeta un sourire aux Weasley qui étaient au dernier rang de la tribune officielle, avant de regarder le spectacle de chacune des deux équipes. La partie droite du stade, colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations à l'entrée de leurs mascottes.

- Des vélanes, remarqua Harry aussitôt. Il se boucha les oreilles aussitôt, comme tous ses voisins masculins qui ne voulaient pas se couvrir de ridicule.

Malgré tout, Harry entra en transe quand les Vélanes commencèrent à danser. Son sang bouillit littéralement. C'est comme si les vélanes l'attiraient comme un aimant. Harry serra les dents, repoussant l'envie de les rejoindre aussitôt. Il ne comprenait pas, normalement, se boucher les oreilles suffisait à ne pas tomber sous le charme des Vélanes. Mais là, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Il ferma les yeux, serrant le rebord de sa chaise avec fermeté. Mais sa conviction vola en éclats en quelques secondes et il se leva, le regard seulement fixé sur ses femmes qui balancer leurs hanches d'une façon si alléchante. D'ailleurs, Harry remarqua que les Vélanes semblaient toutes le fixer de leurs yeux de braises….

- Une main le ramena soudainement en arrière, c'était Drago.

- Tu saignes du nez et des oreilles, murmura-t-il tout doucement.

- Merde ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, se demanda Harry en essuyant avec un mouchoir ses oreilles et son nez. Personne n'avait semble-t-il rien vu.

Il put remarquer que les Vélanes s'étaient rassises, ce qui n'empêchait pas leur pouvoir d'attraction de lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Harry observa avec détachement le spectacle des Farfadets, mais se concentra pour la suite du match.

- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir….l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici Dimitrov ! Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeeeet Krum !

Ce fut une véritable explosion qui retentit dans le stade à l'entrée de l'attrapeur national de Bulgarie. Le ministre semblait d'ailleurs être un grand fan…

- Et maintenant, accueillons…l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! s'époumona Verpey. Voici Connolly ! Ryan ! Troj ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeet…Lynch !

Sept trainées vertes jaillirent sur le terrain. L'Irlande était la seule équipe nationale à être monté sur des Eclairs de feu. Il y eut ensuite la présentation de l'arbitre Egyptien, et les balles furent lâchées.

- Le souaffle à Mullet, qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane !

C'était du Quidditch comme Harry n'en avait encore jamais vu. La vitesse, la fluidité dans les gestes, la technique. Tout était là dans un seul match… Les poursuiveurs se passaient la balle à une vitesse infernale et avec une telle rapidité que Verpey avait tout juste le temps de dire leur nom. Dans les tribunes, la foule déchaînée malmenait ses tympans. Le premier but fut en faveur de l'Irlande. Cela débloqua le match et on assistait à une attaque-défense infernale. La balle remontait parfois le terrain en quelques secondes !!

Les Bulgares réagirent au but de l'Irlande, devenant un tantinet plus agressifs, surtout de la part des batteurs, qui mettaient toutes leurs forces dans leurs frappes. Il commença a y avoir quelques déchets dans le jeu, et quelques pénalités furent enregistrées des deux côtés. A la demi-heure de jeu, Krum et Lynch fonçèrent alors en piqué à travers les poursuiveurs, à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute. A la toute dernière seconde, Krum releva le bout de son balai tandis que Lynch s'écrasait avec force sur le sol. Une belle feinte de Wronsky, jugea Harry.

Un temps mort fut donné, et Lynch fut remis sur pied par les Médicomages. Pendant ce temps, Krum continuait à chercher le vif d'or alors que Lynch sortait de son était catatonique. Dix buts furent ensuite marqués par l'équipe d'Irlande, portant le score à 170 à 50. Alors que Mullet fonçait pour marquer un nouveau but, le gardien bulgare s'interposa plutôt violemment et un pénalty fut sifflé en faveur des verts. Les farfadets prirent leur envol, formant les mots : HI HI HI. Les vélanes se levèrent et commencèrent à danser. Harry crispa des dents. Une scène d'anthologie se déroula devant ses yeux. L'arbitre roulait des muscles devant les vélanes, tout en lissant sa moustache. Une médicomage entra sur le terrain, donna un bon coup de pied au tibia à l'arbitre, qui reprit ses esprits et renvoya sur le banc les Vélanes. Les deux batteurs Bulgares se posèrent à côté et pointèrent les farfadets qui formaient maintenant les lettres HA HA HA. Mais Mostafa ne se laissa pas impressionner et pointa le doigt en l'air en leurs ordonnant visiblement de cesser leur vol et, devant leur refus, lança deux brefs coup de sifflet.

- Deux pénaltys en faveur de l'Irlande ! S'écria Verpey, déclenchant des hurlements furieux parmi les supporters Bulgares.

Le jeu devint dès lors véritablement barbare. Volkov et Vulchanov en particulier qui agitaient leurs battes, sans se soucier de savoir qui ils frappaient. Une nouvelle pénalité fut alors sifflée en faveur des Irlandais. Les farfadets firent alors un geste obscène envers les Vélanes, qui perdirent tout contrôle et jetèrent des poignées de flammes sur les Farfadets. Le visage des Vélanes s'étaient allongés et des ailes couvertes d'écailles jaillissaient de leurs épaules.

Les sorciers du ministère envahirent le terrain, tentant de séparer les deux groupes. Mais la bataille au sol n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui se déroulait en l'air, et alors que cela tournait à la boucherie. Krum, le nez en sang attrapa le vif d'or, mettant fin soudainement au match.

- L'Irlande à gagné ! Krum a attrapé le vif d'or mais c'est l'Irlande qui gagne cette finale haute en couleurs. Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

Moi, pensa Harry avec moquerie. Les Bulgares passèrent en premier dans la tribune, qui était soudainement éclairées par de nombreux spots. Il leur fut décerné des médailles, et Harry se trouvant après du ministre de la magie Bulgare, serra aussi la main des joueurs, leur disant des mots de consolation en Russe. Puis ce fut au tour de l'équipe d'Irlande, où Harry put reprendre son bon vieil anglais afin de les féliciter.

- Sourdinam. On parlera de ce match pendant des années, dit Verpey d'une voix enrouée. Quel coup de théâtre, ce…dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps…Ah, oui, c'est vrai…, je vous dois combien ?

Fred, George et Harry se regardèrent avec un sourire serein et annoncèrent la somme avec la main tendue. Harry ne laissa pas Verpey avant d'avoir reçu la somme en vrai or, Harry ayant tout de suite remarqué que c'était de l'or de farfadets. Car ce dernier pesait légèrement plus lourd que le vrai, ils avaient aussi tendance à disparaître après quelques heures. Ils rentrèrent au campement peu après et s'endormirent rapidement. Harry ne dormit pas longtemps, car il fut bientôt réveillé par des bruits. Mr Weasley les fit se lever et sortir dehors.

Harry put voir un peu plus loin des ombres dans le ciel qui piquaient parfois vers le sol en attaquant les gens.

LES VAMPIRES !! Hurla une personne passant près d'eux.

- Merde, dit Harry. Il se glissa dans l'ombre, et regarda partir tout le monde vers les bois. Il sortit alors un gant en cuir de Dragon et empoigna son katana de sa main non-protégée. Il arriva au cœur de l'affrontement.

Les sorts volaient en tout sens, et les cadavres des sorciers comme des vampires recouvraient déjà le sol. Harry se retrouva soudainement face à un vampire qui tenait une longue épée dans sa main droite. Il évita avec facilité le coup que lui lança son vis-à-vis et lui trancha soudainement la tête, qui roula au sol. L'herbe devint rouge. Harry se retrouva alors devant une dizaine d'immenses vampires, qui semblaient tailléa dans le roc, et sur qui la magie n'avait aucun effet. Autour d'eux, une masse importante de sorciers gisaient à terre.

- Qui est votre chef ? Hurla Harry par-dessus le brouhaha.

Les Vampires s'écartèrent, et une fine silhouette apparut. Il reconnut aussitôt sa démarche.

- Stella !

- Bonjour Harry, prêt à mourir, demanda-t-elle.

Tous les Vampires se posèrent alors au sol, derrière les 10 « super-vampires » Les combats s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur les deux personnes qui étaient au milieu. Des chuchotements parvint aux oreilles de Harry « Mais, c'est Potter » « Que fait-il ? » Autour, plusieurs tentes étaient en train de flamber.

- AUJOURD'HUI, PEUPLE SORCIER, s'écria Stella. JE DECLARE LA GUERRE AUX SORCIERS ET AUX MOLDUS PAR L'AFFRONT QUI M'A ETE FAIT PAR HARRY POTTER.

Harry plongea sa main dans son manteau et tira une pierre qui brillait fortement. La pierre sembla fondre dans le gant d'Harry, et une longue épée prit la place de la pierre. Tout les vampires sifflèrent, reconnaissant cette arme. Les dix « super-vampires », qui comme il l'apprit plus tard, étaient les Chevaliers Teutoniques s'avancèrent et sortirent de longues épées. Harry carra les épaules et contint les assauts successifs. Harry prit l'ascendant sur un premier Teuton et lui coupa les jambes comme si elles étaient faites de beurre. Harry le prit par le cou et lui entra sa dague jusqu'à la garde, droit au cœur. Il la ressortit et elle se retransforma en épée pour contenir la passe d'arme de deux vampires en même temps. Le combat reprit alors autour d'Harry.

Il continua à se battre avec curiosité, abattant six nouveaux Teutons. Les trois derniers se jetèrent sur lui en même temps et Harry sentit ses forces décliner et ses coups devenaient plus lents. Il échappa de peu à la mort grâce à une aide inconnue sous la forme d'une boule de feu qui consuma entièrement le vampire. Surpris par la mort de leur équipier, ils baissèrent leur garde et Harry en profita pour couper à tous deux la trachée artérielle.

Harry remarqua alors que les Vélanes se battaient aux côtés des sorciers et faisaient un véritable carnage là où elles passaient.

- C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas, remarqua Stella quand Harry se baissa pour éviter l'attaque d'une Vélane, qu'il dut tuer pour ne pas finir en charpie. Incroyable comment un peuple comme les Vélanes peuvent nous détester alors qu'elles sont attirées par nous, et autant pour nous.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais c'est simple Harry. Tu vois comme les hommes sont attirés par le corps des Vélanes, eh bien nous, les vampires, subissons une attraction de beaucoup supérieure. Et les Vélanes sont identiques, elles sont attirées par les vampires aussi.

Stella l'attaqua alors et Harry ne dut sa vie qu'à des réflexes acquis longuement à l'entraînement. Le combat entre eux était titanesque et beau. Combattant des fois en l'air, parfois la tête en bas accrochés souplement à un arbre… Stella et Harry ne semblaient pouvoir se départager, bien qu'Harry ait l'avantage grâce à sa lame, cela pouvait se retourner contre lui car il était aussi sensible à la lame que n'importe quel vampire ou loup-garou. Tous les deux n'avait pourtant que des blessures superficielles. Et chacun combattait avec une lame dans chaque main, donnant des suites d'attaques impressionnantes.

La fin du combat eut lieu seulement lorsque Stella disparut dans une fumée noire, annonçant la retraite aux autres Vampires qui s'éloignèrent en s'envolant dans le ciel, cachant de leur présence la face blanche de la pleine lune. Et c'était peut être ce dernier point qui avait sauvé Harry, car la pleine lune renforçait considérablement les forces déjà extraordinaires de Harry.

Les morts furent dénombrés à centaine parmi les rangs du ministère, dont certains étaient juste secrétaires ou conseillers. Les aurors n'étaient arrivés qu'après l'attaque, et étaient aussitôt repartis, étant informés que plusieurs autres attaques se déroulaient dans tout le pays, et même à Londres ! Harry fut néanmoins interrogé par des gens du ministère qui avait entendu des bribes de la conversation entre Harry et Stella, et du fait que c'était de la faute de Harry si la seconde guerre de sang, comme ils le disaient déjà, avait été proclamée.

Harry répondit mensonges sur mensonges, fermant entièrement son esprit aux tentatives de légilimancie. Il fut ensuite amené par sa garde du corps, qui le suivait apparemment partout. Il eut juste le temps d'apprendre par une conversation volée qu'un membre de la famille Weasley avait péri dans l'attaque. Harry se demanda de qui ils parlaient. Mais il ne put rien faire, il fut emmené par un portoloin spécial qui l'amena au ministère où se déroulait une vraie tempête, de ce qu'il pouvait voir du bureau du directeur des aurors…

Ces derniers aurors lui avaient dit qu'il devait rester ici pour sa propre sécurité le temps que Dumbledore arrive et donne ses directives…

NDA :

Prochain chapitre : Le Poudlard express rouge feu !


	2. Le Poudlard express rouge feu !

**HPMG : Livre 4 : La seconde guerre de sang**

**Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard express rouge feu **

Ces derniers aurors lui avaient dit qu'il devait rester ici pour sa propre sécurité le temps que Dumbledore arrive et donne ses directives…

Et Monsieur Dumbledore arriva…3 heures plus tard, laissant l'esprit d'Harry dans un état d'énervement extrême. Mais il se détendit aussitôt quand on le prévint qu'il logerait désormais à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée. Là-bas il pourrait faire des choses, et surtout bouger et marcher dans le parc. Il n'apporta donc aucune objection et prit le bras du directeur pour un transplanage d'escorte qui le mena devant la grille, qui était maintenue fermée par une grosse chaîne à moitié rouillée qu'il ouvrit avec sa baguette. Alors comme un serpent, la chaîne ondula et ils purent passer à travers la grille désormais entrouverte.

Les dix jours passèrent à une vitesse folle pour Harry, qui passait son temps à Poudlard à affiner ses connaissances dans la bibliothèque, mais aussi sur le terrain de Quidditch où il comptait bien appliquer ce qu'il avait vu à la coupe du monde à son équipe. Ce fut lors d'une conversation avec un tableau qu'il se rappela que lors des tournois, il n'y avait pas de coupe de Quidditch. Il demanda vérification auprès de Dumbledore, qui ne sembla pas très surpris qu'il sache la tenue du tournoi, et ce dernier lui affirma qu'en effet, il n'y aurait pas de coupe de Quidditch.

Néanmoins, il lui dit qu'Harry, grâce à certaines particularités, aurait un grand rôle lors du tournoi. Harry n'en sut plus que dans une conversation trois jours avant la rentrée, alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc après avoir vu Hagrid ainsi qu'une petite visite à Severus pour l'aider dans une potion qui demandait plus de deux mains. Voici cette conversation :

« Je t'ai déjà annoncé dans une conversation qui date de quatre jours que j'aimerais que tu fasses quelques choses pour moi » dit Dumbledore. « Je sais que tu maîtrises la langue russe depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et que tu viens d'assimiler la langue Française il y'a peu. J'aimerais que tu sois une sorte de délégué envers les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, et pourquoi pas leur faire faire le tour de Poudlard pour éviter qu'ils ne se perdent, leur montrer la Bibliothèque surtout pour ceux qui deviendront champions. Je pense qu'ils seront heureux de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un professeur puisse converser avec eux. Si cela ne te gêne pas trop, j'aimerais donc que tu t'en occupes ». 

« En aucun point cela ne me gêne Professeur, mais que devrais-je faire exactement » demanda avec justesse Harry.

« Etre là pour eux, et à côté de moi quand ils arriveront par leurs moyens de transport devrait suffire je suppose » dit Dumbledore avec un franc sourire. « Toujours dans tes études Harry ? »

« Je passe mon temps dans la bibliothèque Professeur, vous le savez très bien » s'exclama Harry en riant doucement.

« J'ai remarqué oui, mais je pense que les livres de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard n'ont plus aucun secret pour toi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

« On peut dire ça, je lis à peu près les mêmes idéologies dans différents livres, cela devient un peu répétitif. Pourquoi cette question professeur ? »

« Je pense qu'au vu de tes parfaits résultats et de ton comportement, qui malgré ta célébrité est irréprochable à tout point de vue, je pense te laisser accéder à la réserve 1 heure par jour maximum » dit Dumbledore avec un air pensif. « Tu es brillant Harry, et si intelligent que tu ne te trouves pas avec des élèves de ton niveau, et comme je suis certain que tu ne veuilles pas sauter une classe, il me faille te donner un nouveau chemin sur lequel tu pourras arpenter. Car les enfants précoces sont souvent en échec car ils s'ennuient. C'est assez paradoxal je dois l'avouer » ajouta Dumbledore.

« Donc vous pensez que je suis un enfant précoce ? » questionna Harry. « Car ma mère était tout aussi intelligente et brillante que moi non ? »

« Je peux te dire qu'elle était de bien loin ton niveau Harry. Elle découvrait la magie, toi, tu la chevauches pour la posséder. Ta mère était juste curieuse des possibilités de la magie dans ses différentes branches. Par contre, pour toi, on dirait que de savoir ce qu'est la magie et comment s'en servir est une nécessité, ce qui est bien avec tes différents ennemis que tu t'es fait » dit Dumbledore avec gravité.

Le lendemain, Harry reçu par le biais d'un elfe une petite carte plastifiée à son nom, où était noté qu'il avait la possibilité d'entrer dans la réserve pendant une heure par jour, et d'emprunter des livres de classe bleus, la moins importante avec la classe rouge et la classe noire. Harry en fit aussitôt jouer le matin même devant Mme Pince, qui semblait au courant, mais pas tellement d'accord avec la décision du directeur. C'était un vrai plaisir pour Harry de pouvoir pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire en pleine journée, sans devoir se cacher de Miss Figue ou d'un quelconque surveillant d'ailleurs.

Il avait toujours pensé que la réserve ne regroupait que des livres de magie sombre, mais il nota tout de suite que non, car il vit une section entière sur la magie blanche. Il prit un gros livre qui expliquer l'histoire de cette magie ainsi que plusieurs exemples de sorts, qu'il nota dans un petit calepin. Il découvrit alors que certains sorts de magie blanche était tout aussi terribles que ceux de magie noire, et Harry avait bien du mal à faire la distinction dès lors entre ces deux magies.

« Peut-être qu'il n'y en a aucune » dit la Voix.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus entendu » dit Harry sous forme de pensée comme le lui avait instruit la Voix.

« Car tu n'avais nullement besoin de moi Harry »

« Donc cela veut dire que j'ai besoin tout de suite de tes lumières » contra Harry avec amusement. « Alors, que ne sais-je point ? »

« A part qui je suis, tout est dans ce livre magnifiquement écrit, mais encore faut-il savoir bien lire et décrypter ce qui est dit dans le livre bien sûr. » objecta la Voix.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire qui tu étais, souviens-t'en bien, ce n'est pas ma faute tu sais, mais ta voix ne me pose pas de cas de folie et tu donnes dans souvent bien des cas de bons conseils, alors je ne m'en fais pas trop. »

« Je ne te le dis pas, car je voudrais que tu le devines par toi-même. Tu dois te rappeler quand pour la première fois je suis intervenu, et là, tu sauras la vérité sur ma personne… ».

Et la Voix partit…

Et Harry aussi, comme le lui rappela si gentiment et tendrement Mme Pince quand l'heure fut dépassée. Il mangea léger à la cuisine avant de prendre son balai offert par Serguei, et de foncer vers les cieux à une vitesse incroyable. C'était sa liberté, et c'est ça la liberté, pouvoir aller partout, sans limites, sans contraintes autre que soi-même. Il ne revint que le soir, vers l'heure du dîner, qu'il prit comme une habitude désormais bien rodée dans la Grande salle, où se tenait une unique table avec tous les professeurs présents. C'était la première fois que Harry pouvait les voir tous ici. Ce fut ce détail qui lui rappela que demain, la rentrée avait lieu. Il avait hâte de voir Draco et Maria, et en général les autres Serpentard.

Il discuta poliment avec les autres professeurs, mais passa la plupart de son temps à discuter avec son voisin Severus Rogue, qui lui apprit qu'Alastor Maugrey serait le nouveau professeur de DCFM, à la plus grande colère de Severus, qui voulait ce poste depuis tellement longtemps, Harry en fut navré, mais aussi inquiété car il n'avait encore pas mis au courant Severus de qui était réellement Maugrey. Il devrait s'entretenir avec lui tout de suite après ce dîner qui se rallongeait superbement…. Il était près de minuit quand ils purent enfin quitter la salle, et Harry suivit Severus, sans que ce dernier objecte ou dise quoi que ce soit, avant qu'ils ne soient entre les murs de son quartier. Les murs ont la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir des oreilles, pensa Harry en regardant d'un air mauvais les tableaux qui les regardaient passer de part et d'autre du couloir qu'ils empruntaient.

Severus ouvrit sa porte avec plusieurs sorts et charmes de protection, ce qui prouvait que sa porte n'était pas la plus simple à violer. Il alluma un feu et prépara deux verres avec un petit digestif qui ferait du bien après ce dîner qui avaient bien rempli le ventre d'Harry. Ils burent en silence, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait le feu dans la pièce, puis avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme dans le fauteuil si confortable, Severus prit la parole.

« Je crois que tu ne sais pas la liste des morts lors de l'attaque à la coupe du monde. » Il mit la main dans une poche de sa robe. « C'est la liste officielle et comme tu peux le voir, elle est plutôt longue. Cela aurait été bien pire si tu n'avais pas été là, Harry. Cela me conforte mon choix, c'est-à-dire de te suivre. »

« Merci de cette confiance renouvelée, et à ce propos, j'ai une confession à te faire, pour te prouver moi aussi ma confiance en ta personne… » Dit Harry en regardant la liste d'un œil. « Cet été, Voldemort m'as confié ma première mission, et je suis dans les secrets de notre ennemi. Maugrey est Croupton Junior grâce à du polynectar, et enfin, je dois participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. » Harry releva la tête pour voir un Severus contrarié. « J'avais prévu cette réaction »

« Je ne réagis jamais… » Contra Severus en reprenant un air qui collait plus au personnage. « Mais s'il doit fabriquer du polynectar pendant toute l'année, il va falloir qu'il refasse régulièrement son stock d'ingrédients, et je suis le seul à les regrouper dans un unique endroit. »

« Il ne doit pas être arrêté, en fait, je voudrais que tu baisses tes protection autour de ta porte pour que l'accès à ta réserve soit simplifié. Je préfère que ma couverture ne soit pas grillée. Il est important pour moi de savoir tout ce que Voldemort sait, et cet homme en connaît beaucoup pour une seule conscience. »

« Très bien Harry, mais je vais déplacer quelques affaires personnelles dans mon appartement. Il y a quelques choses qui pourraient nous compromettre… » dit gravement Severus.

« Je n'y vois aucune objection Severus, aucune… » Dit Harry en regardant le bout de la liste s'achever.

Un dialogue entre deux personnages lors de la coupe lui revint à la mémoire tandis que son œil était attiré par un nom en bas de liste. Le Weasley mort, il l'avait complètement oublié. Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir le nom de Fred et George, au lieu de ça, il nota le nom de Percy sur la liste avec la cause du décès, un sort de la mort. Bizarre alors que toutes les autres victimes étaient notées tuées par arme blanche ou morsure, c'était le seul nom, et le dernier de la liste, avec ce genre de mort. Harry pensa rapidement que ce n'était pas un vampire qui avait tué l'ex-préfet en chef, non, c'était un sorcier… mais quel sorcier cela aurait-il pu être…

« Tu connais la mission de Dumbledore je suppose, celle qu'il m'a donnée. » demanda Harry avec un sourire tranquille en lui redonnant la liste. « Franchement, cela m'embête plus qu'autre chose… »

« A ce propos, il va peut-être y avoir un souci à ce propos. Draco m'as prévenu par lettre ta réaction plutôt violente aux Vélanes pendant le match. Nous autres vampires sommes très sujets à l'attirance des Vélanes… »

« …et de manière identique les Vélanes sont attirées par nous, je sais, Stella a eu le temps de me faire un cours quand une Vélane m'a attaqué… »

« Je vois, mais revenons à notre sujet principal. Fleur Delacour, tu connais ce nom n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda Severus.

« Les Delacour sont ce que sont les Malefoy pour le niveau de noblesse. Je crois même qu'ils ont des origines qui remontent au roi de France, on retrouve la fleur de Lys sur leur blason familial. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Une chose que peu de personnes savent sur les Delacour, c'est que depuis peu, ils sont mêlés de prêt au peuple des Vélanes, la grand-mère des Delacour est d'ailleurs la reine des Vélanes. Fleur participe au tournoi, et j'ai regardé ses notes excellentes, je pense que la coupe de feu la choisira, comme elle choisira Victor Krum, et toi apparemment… »

« Aie ! Y a-t-il des risques que… » Dit Harry en laissant en suspend sa phrase, se relevant sur son fauteuil.

« Les champions ont souvent l'occasion de se rencontrer, pendant les trois tours du tournoi, mais aussi avant et après ces tours. » expliqua Severus d'une voix claire.

« En gros, j'ai intérêt à faire attention à mes actions quand elle est prêt de moi » dit Harry soucieusement. « Merci de me prévenir, mais il se fait tard et je dois aller dormir, à demain Severus. »

« A demain Harry. » dit Severus en levant sa tasse de thé en signe d'au revoir.

Harry prit donc congé de son ami et rejoignit rapidement sa chambre dans le dortoir désert des Serpentards. Il prit ses lunettes qu'il chaussa, et parla un peu à Draco. Ils ne s'étaient pas contactés depuis le soir de la coupe du monde. Ils échangèrent donc leurs sensation et idées par rapport à la situation dans ce pays qui était maintenant en guerre. Draco, grâce au lien avec son père, put lui apprendre que les pays de l'est, comme la Roumanie ou l'Ukraine, du côté sorcier, tomberaient bientôt entre les mains des vampires. C'était une véritable vague de haine et de violence qui s'était déchaînée depuis l'attaque de la coupe. Les spécialistes disaient aussi ne pas savoir que le nombre des vampires était aussi important, les sorciers avaient toujours crû qu'il n'y avait pas plus de trois milles vampires à travers le monde, les estimations étaient désormais plus près du million.

Sa dernière nuit seul à Poudlard fut comme toutes les autres, calmes, indifférentes et non notables pour un récit. Le lendemain, il ramassa ses affaires qui s'étaient étalées un peu partout dans le dortoir, refit son lit et prit une douche longue et froide, pour être propre et réveillé pour cette longue journée, bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement fatigué, et qu'il pouvait se priver de lit et de sommeil plusieurs nuits de suite, il n'était jamais contre une bonne nuit de repos. Il mit les vêtements les plus neufs qu'il possédait, soit une chemise violette sombre et un pantalon sombre d'une couleur indéfinissable. Le vent étant froid dans les couloirs, il se revêtit aussi d'un petit gilet en coton blanc.

Le midi, Severus lui remit ses livres pour l'année, Harry n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de faire, pour sa sécurité personnelle, son marchandage annuel sur le chemin de traverse. Il commença le midi à lire avec un air concentré le livre de potions, découvrant de nouvelles particularités à tel ingrédient, et les proportions dans laquelle il fallait l'utiliser par exemple. En sautant tout ce qu'il savait par ses lectures personnelles, Harry put terminer son livre de potions juste avant l'arrivée du train, le Poudlard Express. Il se hâta de sortir et d'emprunter une des diligences, qui justement s'étaient mises en branle pour aller chercher les élèves, et ainsi faire la liaison Pré Au Lard-Poudlard avec rapidité et confort. Il passa sans le remarquer devant les grilles du château et arriva sur le quai de la gare, et avec soulagement avant l'arrivé du train, d'où il pouvait voir de son poste d'observation les fumées noires qui s'échappaient vers le ciel.

Au détour d'une formation de la montagne avoisinante, il put voir la locomotive de tête qui arrivait lentement, plus lentement que d'habitude, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il regardait le train arriver, et non pas attendre dans le train que ce dernier s'arrête. La locomotive cracha une grosse fumée noire et s'arrêta soudainement, avec un bruit de ferraille cassée impressionnant. De là où il était, il ne voyait que la locomotive, mais aucun wagon. Ce qui le laissa perplexe, c'est que de la fumée noire s'échappait toujours vers le ciel, alors que la locomotive ne crachait plus rien. Il n'y avait pas de fumée sans flamme, pensa aussitôt Harry. Il sauta alors sur les rails et courut vers la locomotive qu'il atteignit rapidement. Il grimpa sur le toit et vit un spectacle monstrueux.

Les deux wagons qui suivaient la locomotive étaient en flamme, la peinture rouge feu avait déjà disparue pour laisser place à la couleur âcre noire dû au feu qui se développait. Mais le pire était que les restes des wagons se situaient sur un viaduc à une voie en pierre haut d'au moins une cinquantaine de mètres, laissant emprisonnés les autres passagers des wagons suivants. Harry sortit ses deux baguettes, et lança une puissante détonation d'une baguette, qui fracassa toutes les fenêtres autour de lui, ainsi que celles des maisons environnantes, et un rayon rouge qui déchira le ciel pendant près d'une minute, donnant l'alerte, il l'espérait, à Poudlard.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit un petit lac à proximité. Il décida promptement qu'il serait moins fatiguant de déplacer l'eau jusqu'ici au lieu de la créer de sa baguette. Un arc en demi-cercle se créa alors entre les wagons en flammes, qui avaient atteint la locomotive et le quatrième wagon. Harry arrêta les flammes qui venaient vers lui, puis celles qui partaient vers les autres wagons, d'où des cris partaient. Il mit près d'un quart d'heure à éteindre les flammes, juste à temps car le petit lac était déjà asséché, vidé entièrement de son eau. Harry entra dans la cabine du conducteur, qui reposait mort sur la console de conduite, une morsure très fine à la base du coup semblait être « l'arme du crime ». Encore un coup des vampires, pensa Harry. Il regarda autour de lui et emprunta la porte derrière lui, qui menait vers les trois wagons enflammés. Il traversa le premier wagon, fait d'une seule pièce et dont le feu semblait provenir. Il pu voir une quinzaine de corps, portant tous le logo préfet ou préfet en chef sur le torse. Harry reconnu le préfet en chef de septième année, un Serpentard qui était un ami de Pansy.

L'explosion semblait venir d'ici, car au sol se trouvait les traces d'explosion, et aussi les traces les plus noires, là où le feu avait été le plus infernal. Il ouvrit la porte vers le second wagon et un corps passa devant ses yeux, accroché au plafond par une corde. Et malgré l'état avancé de brûlure, Harry put remarquer le blason de Serdaigle et reconnaître les traits de Cho Chang, sa petite amie. Il la décrocha à l'aide de sa baguette avec un air affligé, enlevant de son regard cette vision d'horreur en la recouvrant de son gilet blanc qui ne l'était plus désormais, il avait maintenant une teinte noire et rouge. Il vit avec soulagement aucune autre victime, les passagers du second wagon avaient semble-t-il échappé au carnage, mais alors, que faisait ici Cho ? À moins que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour le punir lui, pour l'affecter en tuant tous ses proches. Allaient-ils mourir les uns après les autres ?

Il fit cinq wagons avant de trouver les premiers survivants, qui n'étaient uniquement des septième année, sûrement là pour arrêter les flammes car ils avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes.

« J'ai arrêté les flammes, nous allons devoir faire traverser les wagons jusqu'à la locomotive, c'est le seul moyen de sortir du côté de Pré Au Lard »

« Y a-t-il des morts. » demanda une grande fille au teint mat.

« J'en ai compté 21, les 18 préfets plus les 2 préfets en chef et Cho Chang. » dit Harry d'une voix égale.

« Nos condoléances Harry » dit un autre homme. « Nous savons que vous étiez proches… »

« Merci à vous tous, et j'aimerais que l'on cache les corps aux autres. Les premières années ne doivent voir sous aucun prétexte tous les corps, je peux compter sur votre aide ? » Demanda Harry.

Ils acquiescèrent rapidement, et mirent les préfets et Cho Chang en ligne d'un côté du premier wagon, et dressèrent un drap qui coupait sur la longueur tout le premier wagon. Ils firent ensuite sortir par ordre d'année et de maison les élèves, où ils furent pris en charge par les habitants de Pré Au Lard qui avait vu l'appel de détresse, ainsi que les professeurs qui arrivèrent tout de suite après que les premiers élèves soient sortis. Harry resta avec quelques septièmes années avec lesquels ils avaient déplacés les corps ensembles. Ils firent tomber les rideaux, et Dumbledore arriva sur ces faits, encadré par les quatre directeurs de maison, dont Mrs Chourave qui s'épongea les yeux en reconnaissant certains de ses élèves. Les trois autres directeurs se retinrent de leur mieux, bien que la colère éclatait dans leurs yeux, à tous, même à Severus.

« Sortons d'ici Messieurs Dames, les aurors vont prendre possession des lieux maintenant » Ils vont sûrement vous interroger, et en tant que directeurs, pour tous les élèves mineurs, je me porterai avocat. Si les élèves majeurs présents ici veulent bien, j'accepte aussi de leur tenir ce rôle. » Dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Très bien Mr le Directeur. » dit Harry en regardant une dernière fois Cho Chang, cachée sous son gilet d'une blancheur presque insultante par rapport à la tristesse et la mort que dégageait le wagon. Harry quitta le wagon, suivit des autres élèves et des professeurs. Ils passèrent par l'espace de la porte de la locomotive, au lieu du toit du wagon, et purent sortir dans un air enfin respirable. La plupart des élèves étaient encore là, des tentes avaient été levées par le ministère pour prendre en charge les blessés et des elfes de maison donnaient un peu de nourriture, bien que personne ne semblait manger ce qu'on leur donnait.

Des applaudissements discrets se firent entendre, tandis qu'ils furent dirigés dans la plus grande tente, où il put reconnaître plusieurs aurors, donc Kingsley Shackelbot, un de ses gardes du corps.

« Je suis à la tête de cette enquête, tu vas bien Harry ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Les morts dansent devant mes yeux continuellement, mais je suis presque heureux que le chiffre ne se monte qu'à une vingtaine de personnes » souffla Harry. « J'ai remarqué pas mal de choses qui vous seront peut être utile de connaître. »

« Très bien, je vais prendre ta déposition personnellement » dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Harry, Kinglsey et Dumbledore entrèrent alors dans une petite pièce au premier étage de la tente, dans un bureau simple mais complet. Ils restèrent à l'intérieur pendant près d'une heure avant qu'Harry puisse ressortir de la pièce. Ce fut ensuite plus rapide pour les autres, qui racontèrent juste qu'alors que tout le monde se levait pour l'approche imminente, une explosion avait eu lieu au wagon des préfets. On avait aucune explication à la pendaison de Cho Chang, bien que la piste du meurtre dirigé vers Harry semblait la plus répandue et la plus vraisemblable. Il n'y eut pas de banquet, c'était la première fois depuis le temps des fondateurs… Les élèves de première année dormirent dans des sacs de couchage dans la grande salle, qui était protégée par une escouade d'aurors lugubres.

Harry prit une douche pour enlever toute la saleté qui le recouvrait, et versa une unique larme qu'il chassa aussitôt d'une main rageuse. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec pour unique vêtement un caleçon avant de plonger dans son lit. Draco, lui aussi dans son lit, prit la parole.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui »

« Sûr ? »

« Oui »

« Bonne nuit »

« À toi aussi Draco »

Et ils se retournèrent dos à dos, chacun dans leur lit, pour dormir et se remettre de cette nuit plus qu'éprouvante. Le lendemain matin, chaque directeur était dans leur salle commune. Ils avertirent les élèves que les cours étaient annulés pour aujourd'hui et demain pour laisser le temps de faire les deuils et les enterrements. Les préfets et préfets en chef étant tous morts, ce furent les quatre capitaines de Quidditch qui furent conviés à aller au nom de leur maison dans le bureau du directeur pour discuter et décider de la suite des évènements. Harry se leva, et rejoignit Cédric Diggory, Alicia Spinnet et Roger Davies, chacun avec leur directeur de maison. Harry vit à leurs mines qu'ils ne savaient pas bien ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Harry et Severus montèrent les premiers et saluèrent le directeur avant de prendre l'un des sofas.

« Bonjour, et merci d'être venu. Je vais aller droit au but, je ne veux pas remplacer les préfets et préfets en chef cette année, pour ne pas usurper la place qu'ils auraient dû tenir. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, cette année se tiendra la coupe des trois sorciers, et en conséquence, aucune coupe de Quidditch cette année. J'ai donc pensé que vous pourriez prendre la place temporaire pour cette année scolaire au moins. Chacun d'entre vous pourrez choisir un élève pour vous aidez dans votre tâche. Vous ne serez pas préfets, vous garderez votre rang de Capitaines, et j'ajoute à ceci, dit il en sortant 8 brassards blancs où il était marqué en lettres noires MP. »

Ils furent donnés à chacun des capitaines deux brassards.

« MP est le diminutif de « Milice de Poudlard » »expliqua Dumbledore. « Vous donnerez l'autre brassard à votre aide, qui sera sous vos ordres. L'aide de Serpentard peut donc recevoir un ordre de la part du Capitaine de Gryffondor. Enfin, vous logerez toujours dans vos quartiers, et je serai en quelque sorte votre chef de milice. Vous remplierez exactement les mêmes rôles que les préfets, et vous serez aidés dans vos patrouilles de nuit par une dizaine d'aurors qui seront assignés à Poudlard dans quelques jours. »

Il n'y eut aucune question et tous purent s'en aller vers leur salle commune. Harry arriva dans la sienne dans un véritable brouhaha.

« SILENCE S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT » Hurla Harry.

« Notre directeur à décidé de ne pas remplacer les postes de préfets cette année en mémoire d'eux. Les 4 capitaines des équipes de Quidditch ont donc la charge de remplacer ce vide, sous la forme de la milice de Poudlard, qui regroupe le Directeur lui-même, les 4 capitaines de Quidditch dont je fais parti comme Diggory, Spinnet et Davies. Chacun des 4 capitaines doit nommer une aide, qui sera sous les ordres des 4 capitaines. Ainsi, celui que je nomme devra respecter les ordres que pourront lui donner les trois autres capitaines. »

« Keira Knightley » dit Harry en regardant une fille de 17 ans qui était assise au fond de la salle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se leva, balançant légèrement ses cheveux châtains. Harry lui serra la main avant de lui mettre le brassard par-dessus sa robe de Poudlard. C'était une des septième année qui l'avaient aidé hier, c'était surtout avec elle qu'il avait déplacé le corps de Cho…

« Vous lui devrez le respect autant qu'à un préfet » dit simplement Harry. « Et maintenant, je peux annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de cours aujourd'hui et demain, et que nous pouvons tous aller nous restaurer et écouter le discours du Directeur… »

« Merci Harry… »

« De rien… tu m'as aidé hier, je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

« Encore désolée pour Cho. » dit-elle alors qu'ils menaient les élèves vers la Grande Salle.

« Merci » Et ils entrèrent en rang serré et parfaitement en ordre dans la grande salle, sous les yeux des autres maisons qui étaient déjà présentes.

Un grand homme entra alors à la suite des Serpentards, et interpella ainsi Harry.

« Mr Potter, nous avons un message pour vous… »

Harry s'approcha, et regarda une main blanche derrière ce tas de vêtements lui tendre un parchemin couvert d'enluminures et cacheté avec un cachet de cire. Le vampire, comme Harry l'avait ressenti, semblait très puissant, repartit en ces termes :

« De la part de ma sœur, Stella, Harry, elle te souhaite une bonne rentrée… »

Et il éclata de rire, évita les sorts de plusieurs élèves qui se rappelaient la mort de leurs amis, mais aussi de Severus qui se dressait au bout de la grande salle, devant la table des professeurs.

« Erin, tu n'es pas le bienvenu, comme tes semblables, pars ! » Gronda Severus.

« Toujours aussi réfractaire Severus… » Dit Ervin avant de s'en aller en glissant presque sur le sol…

Harry brisa le cachet, et la lettre se résumait ainsi en une seule phrase.

" Tu va souffrir mon chéri… Stella."

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Nouvelle présentation, pour je l'espère plus de clarté et un plaisir de lecture améliorer, je l'espère du moins. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous aura, comme les précédents, plu, et je vous enjoins à aller sur mon blog où je mets à jour quotidiennement l'avancement de mes chapitres et de sa correction. Voilà, bon lundi de pentecôte et à la semaine prochaine je pense.

Mellon.


	3. Welcome Bienvenue

**HPMG : Livre 4 : La seconde guerre de sang **

**Chapitre 3 : Welcome/Bienvenue/Добро пожаловать **

**(1****ère**** partie)**

Harry regarda autour de lui, fit trois pas sur le côté, jeta un œil sous sa commode, fit deux autres pas qui le mena à son armoire. Il eut beau la vider de fond en comble, il ne retrouvait pas son brassard des MP. Il mit les mains dans ses poches par désespoir et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet tant convoité. Quelle perte de temps, décidément. Il l'enfila et sortit du dortoir tandis que tout le monde était déjà en cours depuis cinq minutes dans le premier cours de DCFM. Harry avait toujours eu un peu de mal pour les horaires. Il toqua à la porte avec force. Il attendit une réponse qui vint rapidement, et ouvrit la porte.

« Mr Potter, ravi de voir que vous êtes élève dans cette modeste école. » dit Maugrey, ou plutôt Croupton. « Une pensée absurde a dû vous traverser soudainement l'esprit pour que vous vous rappeliez qu'a 10 heure, les cours commencent, pas dix minutes plus tard » assomma le professeur.

« Je peux aller m'asseoir » demanda Harry sans rechigner quoique ce soit, ce qui était souvent la bonne méthode avec les professeurs. En fait, cela marchait souvent avec McGonagall.

Harry eut la joie de voir sous ses yeux ébahis les trois sorts impardonnables exécutés par Croupton. C'est sûr que ce dernier avait dû avoir de l'expérience en étant mangemort. Quoique Maugrey n'hésitait pas à franchir la frontière pour le « bien de la communauté » bien sûr. Son poste au MP était plutôt intéressant, vu qu'il pouvait à loisir mettre des retenues et enlever des points, et Harry s'était trouvé une soudaine affection pour les lieux près de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour pouvoir enlever le plus de point aux susnommés. Il avait même réussi à donner une retenue à Weasley pour trouble dans les couloirs. Encore une beuglante de sa mère pensa Harry.

Les cours défilèrent comme l'eau sur les rochers : Runes, DCFM, Potions, Quidditch, Métamorphose, Arithmancie, Sortilège, Botanique et compagnie remplissait ses semaines. Et pour les nuits blanches qu'il faisait, ses devoirs étaient souvent terminés le lendemain de jour ou ils étaient donnés. Sa condition de vamlyc commençait en fait à plaire à Harry, qui trouvait désormais plus de bienfaits que de défauts à sa nouvelle condition.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'à l'extérieur la vie était belle. Les vampires faisaient de véritables carnages depuis l'attaque du train, qui était semble-t-il un symbole touchant le pouvoir du Directeur. La perte d'autant d'élèves sous la coupe de Dumbledore, plus que lors de l'époque noire de Voldemort avait fait réfléchir le ministère au niveau de la puissance réelle des vampires, dont le chef de guerre semblait être Stella, qui avait encore fait plusieurs entrées fracassantes ces derniers jours, déclamant toujours que la cause de la guerre était Potter, et que tout la communauté sorcière allait payer de sa vie pour les actions de Harry. Bien que ces dernières ne soient aucunement pénibles pour Harry, les journaux avaient tout de suite flairé le scoop et la gazette du sorcier se déchaînairnt sur lui. C'était donc logique que tous les malheurs soient de sa faute. Les humains étaient vraiment trop facilement manipulables. En attendant, c'était lui qui prenait tout sur la figure, et Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure.

Au lieu de ruminer dans son coin, il partit faire un tour dans la forêt avec Dur-Anor (le retour) avec lequel il put discuter tranquillement en fourchelangue de cette année qui n'allait pas être de tout repos visiblement. Il rentra tard le soir, et croisa Croupton Jr dans sa nouvelle peau. Ce dernier pointa une salle de classe vide à côté et ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre à l'intérieur.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de Poudlard ? » demanda Harry. « Je dois dire que votre premier cours était plutôt réussi, même si certains n'ont pas approuvé. »

« Merci Potter. Mais notre mission ici est bien plus importante. Nous devons discuter sérieusement du plan et…. »

« Taisez-vous, sombre fou » coupa Harry. « Les murs de Poudlard sont les oreilles de Dumbledore. Allons dans un endroit plus convenable pour nos exactions. Suivez-moi » ajouta Harry d'un ton brusque en sortant de la pièce. »

Harry dirigea son professeur vers le second étage et ouvrit le passage vers la chambre des secrets sous les yeux surpris de Croupton. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin avant de plonger, vite rejoint par Croupton. Ils restèrent au milieu des cadavres de rat, juste au dessus de la sortie plus haut.

« Un endroit plus convenable » grogna Croupton en marchant sur le squelette d'un rat.

« Un endroit où le directeur n'a aucun pouvoir » répondit simplement Harry. « De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Je dois vous informer qu'un jour sur deux, de 21 heure à 23 heure, vous aurez des cours, disons spéciaux avec moi. Et dès que la coupe de feu sera installée, je devrai la trafiquer pour dire que 4 écoles participeront. Lors du jour-J, vous devrez glisser ceci sans que personne ne vous voit. Je pense vous faire confiance pour cela, il parait que vous y excellez. » Dit Croupton.

« En effet, j'ai quelques disposition pour ne pas me faire remarquer » dit Harry en prenant le bout de parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

« Harry Potter, Poudlar »

« Je suppose que la faute n'est pas bénigne » fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

« Exact Mr Potter, ce sera le nouveau nom de votre école, auquel vous serez l'unique participant, ainsi, nous serons assuré que vous participerez au tournoi des trois sorciers. » appuya Croupton.

Après cette plaisante discussion, ils remontèrent dans Poudlard et rejoignirent chacun leurs quartiers. Harry avait hâte d'être à demain pour voir ce que lui apprendrait Croupton dans la magie. Il caressa son serpent une dernière fois avant de se coucher dans son lit, rêvant de sang et de sorts, tous deux combinés. Il se leva le lendemain, en fait non, il était exactement 23 heure 59 quand il se leva, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il s'habilla légèrement d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche et sortit dehors. Le vent claqua soudainement sur son corps, décoiffant ses cheveux immédiatement. Harry eut une moue de contrariété avant de continuer à avancer.

La nuit, venteuse, était tout de même assez chaude pour ne pas claquer des dents à chaque pas. Harry se retrouva au milieu du stade de Quidditch, et se décida à faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement et de développement de la magie. Il voulait en mettre plein les yeux à Croupton, et il devait donc être dans une forme optimale. Il quitta le terrain vers 4 heures et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser Keira, son aide dans la Milice de Poudlard. Bien sûr, Harry l'avait entendu à quelques mètres et il ne fut nullement surpris. Ce ne fut pas son cas, comme il put le remarquer quand il se contorsionna pour éviter un sort qui filait sur lui.

« MP ! » Cria Harry avec force.

Keira s'arrêta soudainement et regarda d'un peu plus près dans le couloir sombre. Elle ne put qu'admettre que c'était bien Harry, et non un élève qui se tenait là.

« Pas obligé de lancer directement des sorts, tu imagines si c'était sur un de nos professeurs que cela serait tombé. » dit Harry avec un air plaisant. « La prochaine fois, énonce d'abord ton rang avant de tirer. »

« Excuse-moi Harry, je retiendrai la leçon. » dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil. « Où vas-tu de si bonne heure ? »

« Je me promène » dit alors Harry en voyant débouler pas moins de 3 aurors dans le couloir. « Tes collègues je suppose » dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Exact Mr Potter, et si Miss Knightley voudrait bien ne pas nous échapper dans le dédale de couloirs de Poudlard, nous en serions très reconnaissant »

« Désolé » maugréa la jeune fille en se retournant vers les aurors.

Harry en profita pour disparaître dans un couloir adjacent, sans qu'aucune des personnes ne le remarquent. Le jeune homme préférait que personne ne sache qu'il allait à l'infirmerie prendre une poche de sang frais. Harry fit donc le petit rituel habituel avant de retourner dans son dortoir prendre ses affaires et commencer une nouvelle journée en compagnie de Draco. Il était à peine ressortit avec lui d'un cours de potion que Mellon atterrit sur son épaule, dans une volée de plume impressionnante. Harry prit alors la lettre que lui tendait son animal. Il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Je m'envole immédiatement vers le Nord. La guerre qui te menace me préoccupe et je préfère être près de toi pour pouvoir te protéger. Le fait que Dumbledore ait sorti Maugrey Fol Œil de sa retraite me prouve que je fais bien de venir. J'espère malgré tout que tu as passé de bonnes vacances en Amérique malgré la perte des Dursley._

_Je te contacterai bientôt. Et ouvre l'œil Harry._

_Sirius._

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco, qui haussa des épaules. Harry sourit d'un air crispé en sachant que Sirius revenait en Angleterre, donc plus près du danger avant de se diriger vers le prochain cours d'un pas lourd. Il finit la journée et se rendit au cours de Croupton, qui lui tendit un livre assez poussiéreux et déchiré sur les bords.

« La magie sanguine »

Voilà le titre très évocateur du livre, on ne pouvait en douter. De ce qu'il retint du discours de Croupton, la magie sanguine était une vielle magie qu'on avait oublié par le don de sang trop important et l'usage plus simple d'une baguette. La magie sanguine avait été ensuite classée magie noire à cause de certains rituels qui demandaient quelques sacrifices humains de la part de l'enchanteur. La principale différence de la magie sanguine, c'était de pouvoir modeler son corps pour qu'il puisse résister, en gros, devenir une sorte de surhomme…et Voldemort en avait été très friand.

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Harry fit de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas trop s'inquiéter au sujet de Sirius. Il se défoulait donc au maximum dans les cours de magie sanguine qui devenaient de plus en plus passionnants, ainsi qu'en DCFM, où lors du dernier cours, il résista facilement au test de l'impérium. Là encore, il pouvait remercier son côté animal comme le lui fit remarquer la Voix avec ironie. Ironique avait été aussi la scène de Granger sur le fait que l'Impérium était interdit. Croupton, pour se venger, avait décidé de faire danser à Granger une danse plutôt osée, qui fit tomber sous le charme Weasley, mais amusa beaucoup les Serpentards. La façon de Maugrey de présenter ses cours amusait beaucoup Harry, en fait, cette année lui plaisait beaucoup. Harry avalait littéralement ses devoirs à une vitesse incroyable, et les premières notes qui tombèrent furent, quelle que soit la matière : Optimale. Cela amusait beaucoup Draco et Maria, mais avait le don d'agacer Granger, qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme effréné des devoirs donnés par les professeurs.

A la sortie d'un cours ennuyant de Botanique, il y'avait un tel monde dans le Hall d'entrée qu'ils eurent du mal à avancer. Sans complexe, Harry bouscula quelques personnes en jouant un peu des coudes avec l'aide de Gregory et Vincent, toujours pratiques. Harry fit enfin jouer de son statut de MP pour arriver enfin devant une grande pancarte installée au pied de l'escalier de marbre.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS _

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heure. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude._

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

« Plus qu'une semaine ! » dit Ernie MacMillan, un élève de Poufsouffle, le regard brillant. Je me demande si Cédric est au courant ? Je ferais bien d'aller le lui dire…

Et il partit en courant.

« Cédric » ? dit Draco d'un air étonné.

« Diggory » répondit Harry. « Il doit être candidat au tournoi. »

« Cet idiot de Poufsouffle, champion de Poudlard ? » s'indigna Ron tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi la foule en direction de l'escalier.

« Ce n'est pas un idiot » protesta une voix qui appartenait à Maria. « Et en plus, il est capitaine de Quidditch » ajouta-t-elle comme si ce simple fait mettait fin à toute discussion.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il est beau, c'est tout » dit Draco d'un air goguenard.

« Un point pour Draco » énonça Harry avec un sourire.

« C'est sûr que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville » répliqua Maria vicieusement.

« Un point pour Maria, égalité, on rentre dans la salle commune » souffla Harry d'un air désespéré. C'était comme un sport pour eux de se disputer.

L'apparition de la pancarte eut un effet spectaculaire. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation, quel que fût l'endroit où Harry se trouvait : Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Rumeurs et ragots allaient bon train, et Harry ne se gênait pas de distribuer des sanctions pour avoir un peu la paix. A la fin de la semaine, il arriva à un résultat satisfaisant. Dès qu'il arrivait dans un couloir, tout le monde se taisait avant de reprendre de plus belle. La belle vie quoi !

Harry remarqua également que le château était soumis à un nettoyage exceptionnel. Plusieurs portraits un peu crasseux avaient subi un récurage que leurs sujets semblaient guère apprécier. Harry, Fred, George et Lee décidèrent que c'était le parfait moment pour mettre un peu de gaîté dans le château. Ils enchainèrent donc blague sur blague, ce qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de salir le château. Ils s'arrêtent deux jours avant et se penchèrent sur le cas de l'arrivée des écoles à Poudlard. Il en ressortit un brillant plan qui fut mis en œuvre la veille au soir par Harry lui-même, qui grâce à son poste de MP, pouvait se balader partout sans être soupçonné. Il prépara donc la grande salle avec quelques surprises, il sala les repas des Gryffondors au passage avant d'aller dehors préparer le gros du spectacle. Tout était fin prêt à deux heures du matin.

Fred, George et Lee avaient un autre projet en œuvre, participer au tournoi des Trois sorciers. Harry les prévint qu'à moins de modifier leur horloge interne, ils auraient bien du mal à déposer leurs candidatures dans la coupe de feu. Cela sembla les ramener un peu sur Terre, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils abandonnent complètement l'idée de la potion de vieillesse. Granger avait encore parlé d'elle avant l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang.

« Alors, tu veux entrer dans l'association ou pas » demanda Granger.

« Ok » répondit l'élève en mettant la main à la poche avant de partir avec le badge qu'il mit dans sa poche.

« Il a l'air soulagé d'être tranquille » nota Harry qui avait vu la scène. « Tu leur forces la main Granger, et ils sont libres de refuser ! »

« Bien sûr » répliqua doucement Granger en se tordant les doigts.

« J'ai eu plusieurs échos comme quoi tu leur forçais la main pourtant… »

« Tu n'as que ça à foutre Potter » s'exclama Granger soudainement. « Le pauvre et minable Potter, le petit chien-chien à Dumbledore, tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille… »

« 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insulte envers ma personne et celle de notre directeur bien aimé » énonça lentement Harry en souriant. « Mais je t'en prie, continue »

Mais Granger retourna malheureusement à la raison et s'en alla le plus rapidement possible, se rendant compte qu'encore une fois, Harry l'avait piégé. Potter était le seul à réussir à la faire sortir de ses gonds, même Malefoy ne réussissait pas. Mais non, Potter, le survivant était toujours là, obtenant de meilleures notes, excellant dans toutes les matières. Cela l'horripilait au plus haut point… Elle décida de décompresser un peu en sortant faire un tour dehors. Elle fit la connaissance d'une Serpentarde qu'elle voyait souvent en compagnie de Potter. Décidément, elle ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, ragea-t-elle en rentrant au château. Seul la salle commune de Gryffondor pourrait la sauvegarder, pensa faussement Hermione. Car quand elle entra dans la salle commune, son regard se stoppa immédiatement sur les jumeaux Weasley et surtout :

« POTTER, qu'est ce que tu fous là ! » Hurla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le groupe.

« Mais je rends tout simplement visite à des amis Granger » la renseigna-t-il en se levant. « Et toi, je ne vois pas les tiens » ajouta Harry en jetant un regard circulaire dans la salle.

Granger le gifla soudainement, enfin essaya de gifler Harry, car ce dernier attrapa et tordit son poignet douloureusement. Comment avait-il pu être si rapide, s'étonna Hermione en tombant sur les genoux sous la torsion que subissait son poignet.

« Granger ! Retenue ! » Ces deux mots allèrent se loger dans les oreilles tandis qu'un grand silence recouvrait la salle commune. « Ce soir, 21 heure, devant la salle de Serpentard. Tu connais son emplacement étant donné que tu y es entrée il y a deux ans avec du polynectar » révéla Harry avec force.

En effet, peu de personnes avaient été au courant de l'œuvre de Ron, Hermione et Dean, ce n'était désormais plus un secret pour personne. Harry serra la main de Fred et George en levant les yeux en l'air avant de partir dans un silence mortel.

« C'est plus gai dans un cimetière » dit sombrement George avant de lancer une Bombabouse au milieu de la salle commune.

Harry, ne voulant pas s'embêter, laissa Granger au bon soin des aurors qui s'en occupèrent comme porteuse de café et de beignets entre le poste central et les cuisines.

Le vendredi trente octobre ne fut pas une journée faste au travail, c'était le cas de le dire. L'attente de l'arrivé à Poudlard des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang subjuguait tout le monde. Même le cours de Métamorphose et Mrs McGonagall sembla moins ennuyant, surtout qu'il était coupé d'une demi-heure, et tout simplement annulé pour Harry, qui devait se charger avec l'aide des autres capitaines de la bonne tenue de Poudlard et que rien n'allait gâcher cette journée qui devait être parfaite, comme le disait si bien la directrice adjointe. Pour Harry, il préféra vérifier que tout était en place pour le désordre et préparer une arrivée comique aux délégations. Et puis, c'était lui qui devait se charger d'accueillir avec Dumbledore les arrivants.

En ce soir de vendredi 30 octobre, dans un temps a ne pas coucher dehors, la population de Poudlard se tenait en rang serré en claquant des dents, sauf quelques uns comme Harry ou Severus, tout simplement insensibles au froid, ou comme certains septième année qui se jetaient un sort pour bloquer le froid autour de leurs vêtements. Harry jeta un regard perçant vers la forêt de Poudlard et remarqua une sorte de carrosse.

« Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! » Lança Harry à Dumbledore.

« Exact Harry, tu as une vue stupéfiante, je ne les avaient pas encore vus » dit Dumbledore en riant de lui-même.

Le carrosse arriva, fendant l'air par une masse impressionnante… Sa silhouette grandissait sans cesse.

« C'est un dragon ! » Hurla une élève de première année, prise de panique.

« Un bébé dragon alors ! » répliqua Harry en riant.

Le carrosse fit un tour de repérage avant de faire une grande boucle dans les airs et de se poser lourdement sur le sol. Le carrosse s'arrêta devant eux, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant. Les roues démesurées s'arrêtèrent lentement. Il y'eut un silence grandissant percé par le renâclement des chevaux couleur d'or. Harry prit le temps d'admirer les armoiries – deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles – gravées sur la portière du carrosse. Un marche-pied d'or se découvrit de sous le plancher par la grâce de la magie et la porte s'ouvrit. Une immense femme sortit du carrosse, une femme aussi grande que Hagrid, à n'en pas douter, c'était une semi-géante. C'était la seule raison réaliste. Elle fut suivie d'une douzaine de filles et de garçons d'environ dix-huit ans, portant tous une robe bleue et plutôt légère pour le temps anglais.

« Ma chère Madame Maxime » dit-il joyeusement, « je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard »

« Mon cheur Dumbleudore » répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateur que vous aveu l'aeur en parfeute senteu »

« Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut…euh…en effet » assura Dumbledore. « Laissez-moi vous présenter Mr Potter, qui sera le délégué entre Poudlard et vos élèves et ceux de Durmstrang »

« Bonjour Madame Maxime, je vous souhaite au nom de tout Poudlard la bienvenue. J'espère que vos élèves et vous-même s'y plairont, bien qu'ils auraient dû venir avec une cape un peu plus chaude, l'hiver anglais est particulièrement frisquet » dit Harry avec un parfait français.

« Formidable, j'ai craint au début que certains de mes élèves seraient quelques peu perdus, ils ne sont pas tous très doués en Anglais voyez-vous, l'étude des langues n'est pas tellement dispensée dans les écoles de Sorcellerie. » répondit-elle en français.

« Je peux vous assurer que c'est ici aussi le cas. » acquiesça galamment Harry en courbant la tête. « Mais je vois que Durmstrang arrive, si vous et vos élèves veulent bien se mettre sur notre droite pour accueillir sa délégation ensemble » ajouta Harry.

« Votre élève est tout à fait charmant » dit en Anglais Madame Maxime à Dumbledore avant de se ranger à droite des Poudlariens.

Harry attarda alors son regard sur une jeune fille, dont les cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules. Un pouvoir d'attraction s'exerça sur lui, et la fille s'arrêta soudainement et le regarda des ses yeux bleus clairs. Harry serra les dents, contrôlant au mieux ses pulsions. Severus l'aida en lui broyant l'épaule avec une force incroyable. La douleur qui en résultat le fit sortir de sa contemplation. Il remercia silencieusement Severus d'un signe de tête tandis que le lac était parcouru de tremblements. De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent en son centre comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau… Un maelstrom se forma au centre du lac et en son centre apparut un vaisseau majestueux. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme.

Le vaisseau rejoignit la rive du lac et l'ancre glissa dans un bruit de chaîne frottant contre l'acier avant de s'écraser au fond du lac. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage. Les passagers débarquaient un à un, tous bâtis sur le modèle de Vincent ou Greg. Mais ils devaient être plus frêles quand ils enlevaient leurs immenses capes de fourrure dont ils étaient vêtus. L'homme qui semblait les mener portait une cape différente, noire et argenté. Elle faisait plus riche et opulente. Harry fut stupéfait quand il reconnu Serguei…

« Dumbledore, veuillez accepter mes salutations, et les plates excuses du directeur Karkaroff, qui n'a pas put venir à cause de troubles dans le pays, étant un éminent spécialiste des Vampires, il a préféré rester près des siens pour le bien de son pays. Je me présente : Serguei Andropov, professeur de défense et de duel magique et non-magique (DDMNM). »

« Ce sont là de tristes nouvelles, mais je suis heureux que quelqu'un de si compétent les accompagne, j'ai eu de bons échos sur vous de la part de Igor et de Harry bien sûr. »

Harry, qui se retenait depuis quelques minutes prit dans les bras Serguei et le serra vigoureusement.

« Sacré Serguei, toujours aussi surprenant… , comment vas-tu depuis la coupe du monde ? » demanda Harry en Russe.

« La vie continue, et je suis très heureux de pouvoir voir Poudlard, tu ne m'as pas menti, ce château est splendide. »

« C'est vrai que sous ses airs hanté, Poudlard dégage un charme unique qu'il n'appartient qu'à nous de saisir. » dit Harry d'un ton faussement sérieux. « Allons à l'intérieur, la nuit est désormais complète. »

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, suivit de ceux de Durmstrang entrèrent en premier dans le Hall qui s'éteignit soudainement et les grandes portes claquèrent au nez de Harry, Dumbledore et les élèves de Poudlard. Des cris à l'intérieur se firent entendre, des exclamations de surprise comme de dégout. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit en grand, et on découvrit le « massacre ». Vêtements entièrement changés, cheveux en coiffures stylisées et mouillage intense par de la morve, voilà ce qu'avaient subi les invités. On retrouvait donc Mr Krum, éminent attrapeur de la Bulgarie en tutu rose, des paillettes sur les joues et une coupe de cheveux en forme de champignon rose. Cela donnait quelque chose de…détonnant.

Harry jeta son regard sur la vélane, et la vit dans une robe plutôt courte et ouverte, une longue chevelure blonde intense lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. Une beauté irréelle en sortait, et Harry ne dû qu'à l'intervention de Severus, juste à côté pour pas qu'il ne sombre encore une fois. Il devait être plus fort, se gronda lui-même Harry. D'un léger coup de baguette, tout redevint normal et un message s'inscrivit sur les murs avec l'aide d'un cierge enchanté.

_« Les maraudeurs souhaitent la bienvenue à nos invités… » _

Puis

_ « Подленькие похитители приветствуют наших гостей » _

Et enfin pour les élèves de Poudlard :

_ « The Marauders wishes welcome our guests » _

Les lettres explosèrent et se transformèrent en des sortes de chauve-souris qui s'échappèrent dans la nuit de Poudlard, effrayant un peu plus les invités et les jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la grande salle, les Serpentard accueillirent les élèves de Durmstrang, où Serguei préféra rester avec ses élèves, tandis que Beauxbâtons prit place chez Serdaigle, et que Madame Maxime alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Le directeur prit la parole.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et surtout, chers invités, bonsoir. » dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire rayonnant. « J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère, et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, » annonça Dumbledore. « Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre. »

Harry et les élèves purent tester les spécialités de chaque pays, et Harry, qui n'était pas trop difficile prit un peu de tout, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de certains élèves qui entamèrent un tri contentieux et précis dans leurs assiettes. À un instant, ils entendirent une voix demander :

« Excusez-moi, vous avez fini avec la bouillabaisse ? » Harry mordit ses pommettes, c'était elle, la vélane. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et lui tendit la soupière.

« Oui, nous avons fini, bon appétit ! » répondit Harry en français qui faisait un effort immense pour ne pas succomber, et il vit bien qu'elle non plus ne semblait pas tout à fait sûre de ses gestes et actions.

Dumbledore reprit la parole à la fin du dîner, énonçant que Ludo Verpey, Bartemius Croupton, Serguei Andropov, Madame Maxime et lui-même seraient le jury avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer Miss Figg qui portait un coffre qui paraissait ancien, ce qui déclencha un murmure enthousiaste. Après un discours plutôt ennuyant et long, Dumbledore montra enfin la coupe. Il sentit aussitôt une force magique se disperser et percuter la sienne avec violence. Cette objet était puissant et avait son propre pouvoir magique. Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Croupton Jr, qui baissa la tête pour lui assurer que tout se passait normalement avant de jeter un regard haineux à son père.

Tout le monde se leva de table, certains plus difficilement que d'autres, surtout près des Gryffondors, c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint qu'il avait augmenté la dose d'alcool dans certaines boissons. Il vit Fol Œil parler un peu avec Dumbledore avant d'emporter la coupe d'une main solide. Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de disparaître. Tout se déroulait selon le plan. Harry prit le chemin de son dortoir, discutant comme tout le monde des futurs prétendants avec Maria et Draco avant de prendre son brassard et de partir dans les couloirs, seul. Il utilisa toute la célérité que lui donnait ses dons de vampire et lycan. Ombre parmi les ténèbres, il se glissa dans la grande salle où siégeait la coupe de feu.

Il ne vit personne autour, mais ne préféra prendre aucun risque. Il monta sur les poutres au milieu du ciel magique et sortit son arc et une flèche. Il mit sa candidature, encocha la flèche qui disparut dans une volée de flammes de la coupe. Il regarda autour de lui et se cacha derrière une grosse poutre soudainement en entendant un bruit lointain. Il vit alors Fleur Delacour, la Vélane s'avança dans la salle et se tendit soudainement. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec un regard perçant avant de passer la ligne tracée au sol et de mettre son nom. Elle sortit de la grande salle. Harry sauta de poutre en poutre et se laissa glisser le long d'une colonne avec une agilité inhumaine.

Il sortit de la grande salle en passant sur sa tête la capuche noire de sa cape qu'il s'était offerte il y'à quelques années. Il était près de la porte du Hall quand il rencontra au détour d'un couloir l'unique personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir seul.

TO BE CONTINUED….

NDA : Bonjour, en cette veille des vacances pour moi, je vous poste le troisième chapitre, que j'ai décidé de divisé en deux pour des raisons de longueur. Je me suis laissé emporté par la vague d'écriture je le crains. Le quatrième chapitre est donc déjà terminé. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu.

Ma correctrice étant en période d'exams, elle ne pourra pas s'occuper de corriger mes chapitres jusqu'à fin juin, donc ne soyez pas trop regardant sur les prochains chapitres qui n'auront pas subis la correction experte de ma bêta.

Je remercie chaleureusement les très nombreuses reviews du site auquel je prend plaisir à répondre si cette personne est incrite, voir quand j'ai le temps à ceux qui laisse leur adresse e-mail. Encore merci.

Je finirais par une note plus grave concernant uniquement le site HPF, je commence à être plutôt déçu de ne recevoir aucune review pour ainsi dire de ce site pour ma fiction, et comme cela prend du temps d'écrire, et de corriger pour ma bêta, on espère souvent un retour que je n'ai pas sur ce site. Donc il est probable que si vous ne vous réveillez pas sur ce chapitre, je décide d'arrêter complètement de publier sur ce site, comme je l'ai déjà fait sur un autre. Je pense que je ne vous harcèle pas souvent à ce propos par rapport à d'autre auteur, qui demande presque un quota de review, moi, 3 ou 4 reviews avec un petit mot sympa me suffit largement.

Mellon.


	4. Suite Welcome Bienvenue

**HPMG : Livre 4 : La seconde guerre de sang**

**Chapitre 3 : Welcome/Bienvenue/Добро пожаловать**

(Suite)

« Bonjour Arry Potter » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonsoir serait plus d'actualité » rectifia Harry dans sa langue maternelle. « Nous savons tous les deux ce que nous sommes » dit Harry en tranchant dans le vif, elle sembla apprécier.

« Oui, étonnée de savoir que le survivant est un vampire, mais comme Elle t'a déclaré personnellement la guerre, tout se rejoint désormais »

« Tu sais que c'est très dur pour nous de rester si proche » prévint Harry en reculant légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres vampires que j'ai rencontré, ma grand-mère m'as toujours dit de me méfier des vampires… » Expliqua-t-elle en français cette fois.

« Et elle t'a dit de te méfier des loups-garous ? » demanda Harry avec une voix inquisitrice.

« Alors c'est cette partie là que je n'arrivais pas à cerner chez toi, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un homme à la fois vampire et loup-garou, cela doit être horrible. »

« Oui… » Dit doucement Harry.

« Désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller, sinon, je vais finir par te sauter dessus. » continua gravement Harry en reculant un peu plus. Elle fit de même.

« J'ai la même envie, et elle est terrible à maîtriser…nous devrions essayer de nous rencontrer le moins possible je pense. » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu gêné par la situation.

Elle s'avança soudainement et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir dans le parc en courant. Harry toucha sa joue brulante là où elle l'avait embrassé avant de repartir dans ses dortoirs peuplé de rêve plutôt tumultueux s'il se rappelait bien. Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil malgré toutes les péripéties d'hier. Il sortit et croisa Fred qui allait vers la grande salle. Ils se serrèrent la main et se congratulèrent pour hier sous les yeux exaspéré de ceux qui passait par là. Harry retira quelques points en entrant dans la grande salle, s'attirant quelques regards noirs. Il profita de la journée pour rendre visite à Hagrid, bien que ce dernier fût plutôt occupé avec les chevaux de Beauxbâtons, et avec la Directrice elle-même d'ailleurs. Harry les laissèrent entre eux, et resta le visage tendu vers le ciel sous la pluie qui s'abattait sur le parc. Il fit un tour dans la forêt interdite, où il put s'entraîner à mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques gentilles créatures avant de rentrer in-extremis le soir dans la grande salle alors que le champion de Beauxbâtons, ou plutôt la championne, avait déjà était nommé, Fleur Delacour se leva sous les applaudissements et rentra dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs.

Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. Dumbledore avec toute l'attitude d'un attrapeur, attrapa le morceau de parchemin en vol et lu :

« Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum »

Harry put voir la table des Serpentard applaudirent bruyamment comme si c'était leur champion, Draco lui serra même la main tandis que Serguei et lui se levèrent de table et partirent rejoindre la championne de Beauxbâtons. Le silence revint dans la grande salle, attendant tous qui serait le champion de Poudlard. Une fois de plus, la langue rouge jaillit et un parchemin fut attrapé par les longs doigts du directeur.

« Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory. »

Les acclamations qui s'élevèrent de la table des Poufsouffle fit trembler gobelets et couverts. Tous Poufsouffle s'étaient levés comme une personne pour acclamer leur champion. Cedric, avec un grand sourire, disparut derrière la table des professeurs. Harry songea que cela ferait deux capitaines en moins, donc deux dirigeants MP en moins, les deux autres allaient devoir travailler, bien que Harry aura toujours l'honneur d'enlever quelques points bien sûr, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Dumbledore dut attendre un moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole, mais la coupe de feu n'était pas de cet avis, et une nouvelle langue de feu jaillit. D'un geste presque machinal, Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin. Il lut le parchemin, et regarda la table de Serpentard, mais ne voyant pas l'intéressé, il dit :

« Le champion de Poudlar est Harry Potter »

Tout le monde se tourna dès lors vers la table des Serpentard, mais ils durent accepter comme Dumbledore qu'Harry n'y était pas. Le silence planait dans la grande salle. Harry avança d'un pas et tout le monde se retourna au son de ses pas.

« C'est plus gai dans un cimetière » dit Harry, qui dans le silence de la salle, se fit parfaitement entre par tous. Les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent alors et applaudirent avec sourire leurs amis. La table de Serpentard se leva aussitôt après, et hurla :

« Vive notre Champion ! »

Les professeurs applaudirent poliment quelques battements de main tandis qu'Harry passait devant eux. Il accepta le bout de parchemin que lui tendit Dumbledore, qu'il redonna aussitôt à Maugrey en murmurant.

« A vous de me sortir de là. »

Harry pénétra dans la petite salle et se dirigea vers Serguei qui l'accueillit avec ces paroles :

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Harry… »

« Tu me connais bien Serguei, ya encore une tuile qui m'est tombé dessus » dit Harry en riant. « Fais attention Viktor, je suis champion moi aussi, pas par volonté, mais si Merlin en à voulut ainsi, je ferais tout pour gagner… » Verpey entra alors dans la salle et se précipita sur Harry.

« Extraordinaire, Messieurs…Mademoiselle, permettre-moi de vous présenter – si incroyable que cela puisse paraître – le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois sorcier ! Je sais, c'est plutôt paradoxal… »

« Toujours le mot pour rire, mon cher monsieur Véerpé, dit Fleur. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'humour britannique j'imagine. »

« Oh, mais je ne ris jamais pour des choses si sérieuse ! Le nom d'Harry vient tout juste de sortir de la coupe de feu ! » Cédric regarda Harry avec stupéfaction, ce dernier haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Fleur eut un air choqué, attitude française, supposa Harry.

« Enfin, ce garçon est beaucoup trop jeune, qu'est ce que c'est que cette organisation. » demanda Fleur à Verpey.

« Hum » coupa Harry. « Je considère que tu m'insultes lorsque tu me traite de garçon trop jeune » ajouta Harry en Français.

Dumbledore entra alors avec Severus et McGonagall, ainsi que Bartemius Croupton et sans le savoir, son fils grimé dans les traits de Fol Œil. Harry du subir un petit interogatoire, où Harry préféra ne pas se montrer trop ironique dans ses réponses avant de jeter un regard lourd de sans à Maugrey qui décida d'entrer dans la partie.

« Pour moi, tout est clair. Quelqu'un a mis le nom de Harry dans cette Coupe en sachant très bien qu'il serait obligé de concourir s'il était choisi. La personne qui a fait ça a réussi à tromper la vigilance d'un objet d'une grande force magique. Je ne sais pas si vous le ressentez ce que dégage la coupe, mais c'est plutôt spectaculaire. »

« Je confirme » dit Serguei d'une voix tranquille. « Notre entrainement au Japon nous as apprit, à Harry et moi de ressentir ce genre de puissance pour repérer des flux magique. Je suis donc sûr que Harry sens très bien ce que dégage la coupe. »

« En effet » dit simplement Harry. « Dans le cas présent, l'homme qui à jeté le sort devait avoir une puissance magique assez puissante pour trompé la vigilance de la Coupe. »

« Parfaitement, je vois que les cours dispensé chez ce maître japonais vous as appris des choses pratiques. Je pense qu'on a dû soumettre la candidature de Potter sous le nom d'une quatrième école, pour faire croire qu'il était le seul dans sa catégorie. D'ailleurs si vous regardez le parchemin, il manque un D à Poudlard » ajouta Maugrey en faisant circuler la preuve.

« De toute manière » dit Croupton, « Le jeune Potter doit concourir, le contrat passé avec la coupe de feu ne peut pas être résilié, car c'est un acte magique important. Harry Potter est donc le quatrième champion, et comme cela est imprévu, il ne me faille retourner au Ministère pour modifier quelques choses pour la bonne tenue des épreuves. Mr Verpey va vous donner les instructions. » Il salua tout le monde avant de disparaître de la salle d'un pas vif en enfilant son manteau.

Verpey réunit en demi-cercle les 4 champions.

« La première tache aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle constituera. Le courage face ' l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier… Très importante… Cette première tache se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première tache armés seulement de leurs baguettes magiques. Lorsque la première tache sera terminée, des informations concernant la seconde tache leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigé par les diverses épreuves, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année. Bonne nuit les champions, et bonne chance. »

Les champions se dispersèrent, et Harry rentra au côté de Maugrey.

« Alors, j'ai bien joué la comédie ? » demanda Harry avec cynisme.

« C'était parfait, Il en sera contenté » répondit Maugrey avant de partir dans un autre couloir.

Harry souffla et se reposa contre une statue, cela devenait compliqué de jouer un double, voir triple jeu entre Maugrey-Voldemort et Dumbledore, Draco et Maria. En fait, le seul en l'état actuel des choses qui savait tout de lui était Severus, un homme de confiance sur lequel il pouvait entièrement se reposer, il en était sûr. Harry soupira, il était sur qu'en ce moment même, Draco et Maria l'attendait dans la salle commune, assis dans deux fauteuils autour du feu l'attendant avec impatience. Il ne pouvait rien leur dire, c'était trop risqué car aucun d'eux ne maitrisé l'occlumencie comme la maîtrisé Severus, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il savait tout. Il se releva et comme il l'avait prévu, ils étaient là.

« Prend un siège, on doit te parler » dit simplement Draco.

« C'est quoi ce plan foireux Harry » demanda aussitôt Maria en se redressant.

« C'est simple, quelqu'un veut que je participe au tournoi, nous avons deux possibilité, Voldemort ou Stella, et mon cœur balance vers Voldemort, c'est bien son genre de plan foireux comme tu le dis si bien Maria. Vous devez me croire, je n'aurais jamais participé au tournoi sans que je ne le veuille. »

« Donc tu n'as pas glissé dans la coupe de feu le parchemin portant ton nom, pourtant, tu ne semblais pas surpris tout à l'heure » dit Draco avec lourdeur.

« Je suis entrainer pour cacher mes émotions Draco, et tu devrais en faire autant, tu sais. » répondit Harry sans toutefois répondre à la question, car c'était bien lui qui avait glissé son nom dans la coupe, mais Harry ne voulait pas leur mentir, il pouvait donc éluder la question, pas très héroïque mais parfait pour cette situation tangible pour lui.

« Le problème est réglé » demanda Maria à Draco.

« Oui »

Maria se leva alors et enserra Harry dans ses bras. Harry la réconforta tendrement.

« T'inquiète, je suis loin d'avoir aucune ressource. »

« Tu sais que la moitié des champions sont morts pendant les épreuves » dit Maria inquiète sur le sort de Harry.

« J'essaierais de faire partir de l'autre moitié alors…Allez, va dormir, tu es fatiguée et tendue, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne te fera que du bien. »

Harry l'embrassa sur le front et rentra dans son dortoir.

« Tu es mal barré » grimaça Draco.

« Je sais…je sais. Je peux compter sur toi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Comme un frère…. » Répliqua Draco en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le Lendemain, Harry put se rendre compte des dégâts qu'avait fait sa candidature. Les tensions entre Serpentard et les autres maisons n'avaient jamais été bonne, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait aujourd'hui aucun cours, devant faire visiter le château aux invités. Harry toqua donc en premier au carrosse de Beauxbâtons, puis au bateau de Durmstrang. Sergueï, jetant un regard dubitatif vers Fleur Delacour, décida d'accompagner Harry. Ce dernier le remercia silencieusement. Ils commencèrent par le parc, il fit un peu bouger le calamar géant avec quelques pierres, puis décrivit la population générale du lac avant de se diriger vers la forêt interdite, où il fut ravit de leurs décrire les nombreuses bêtes dangereuse que composé le bestiaire de la forêt. Il fit ensuite un crochet vers le terrain de Quidditch où ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop.

Harry les emmena finalement vers le saule cogneur, où il se donna un peu en spectacle en évitant avec une souplesse incroyable les branches avant d'atterrir sur le nœud qui stoppa l'arbre, comme paralysé.

« Chaque chose en se bas monde à une faiblesse. » Énonça Harry avant de revenir vers les élèves devant lui. « Et maintenant, je crois qu'il est l'heure de se restaurer à l'intérieur, nous reprendrons après »

A chaque fois, il répétait ce qu'il disait en Français puis en Bulgare. Ils entrèrent alors dans le Hall de Poudlard et Harry se retrouva face à une dizaine de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, qui portait un badge où était écrit en lettres rouges et lumineuses :

Vive Cédric Diggory

Le VRAI champion de Poudlard !

Weasley, qui faisait partit du groupe, fit une pression sur le badge. Le message rouge s'effaça pour être remplace par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes :

A BAS POTTER

Harry éclata de rire, surprenant tous le monde. Toujours en riant, il sortit un petit calepin orange et prit des notes. Il releva plusieurs fois la tête comme pour vérifier quelques choses. Weasley prit alors la parole, énervé devant l'attitude désinvolte d'Harry.

« Tu notes quoi Potter ? »

« Vos noms » répondit Harry, toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda un autre élève, de Poufsouffle.

« Sachez que vous êtes tous en retenue, mettez vous tous en file indienne et venez chercher votre convocation que vous donnerez à votre directeur ou directrice de maison. Et puis donnez moi ces badges, je vais en donné un petit échantillon à chaque directeur de maison concerné, je suis sûr qu'ils en seront très touché. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Potter » maugréa Weasley.

« Oh ! Détrompes-toi Weasley, cette année, j'ai tout les pouvoirs… » Dit Harry avec un sourire mauvais en enfilant son brassard rouge.

Avec un sourire tranquille, et devant tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et une bonne partie de Poudlard, il donna de la main droite la convocation et récupéré de la main gauche les badges qu'il fourra dans sa poche quand le défilé prit fin. Il salua ses invités avant de frapper aux portes des directeurs Chourave et McGonagall auquel il expliqua d'un ton sérieux la situation, ainsi que la liste complète des élèves. Autant dire que la nouvelle s'était vite propagée, et qu'Harry ne vit plus jamais sous ses yeux un de ses badges…

Ils reprirent leur petite balade dans Poudlard cette fois-ci, Harry expliquant simplement l'histoire de tel tableau ou statue. Il montra aussi quelques passages secrets que tous les élèves de Poudlard connaissaient. Cela sembla tout de même épaté les quelques élèves. Dans la foulé, ils firent les 4 salles communes, restant plus de temps dans celle de Serpentard. Il leur montra le bureau de directeur, où ils purent même entrée avec la bénédiction de ce dernier qui semblait amusé de voir tout le monde se passionner par ce que raconter Harry. Enfin, ils finirent par la bibliothèque. Et alors que Serguei et Harry parlait ensemble, Poliakoff, un élève de Serguei, prit la parole.

« Comment vous avez connu le professeur Andropov ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'ya pas si longtemps » se remémora Harry. « Un peu moins d'un an. Nous avions le même maitre au Japon, et nous avons tissé des liens pendant nos entraînements ensemble, bien que nous n'ayons pas le même âge. »

« Donc avez déjà combattu contre le professeur Andropov. » questionna un autre élève de Serguei d'un air intéressé.

« Plusieurs fois en effet. » répondit Harry en souriant.

« On pourrait avoir un exemple d'un vrai combat ? » demanda avec espoir un troisième.

« Cela ne me pose pas de problème. Professeur ? »

« Avec bonheur Harry » répondit Serguei.

Ils ressortirent donc dehors, toujours accompagné des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, ceux de Beauxbâtons se demandant en quoi consisterait ce combat. Il n'avait pas cette matière, et à Poudlard de même. Ils entrèrent dans le terrain de Quidditch. Les élèves s'assirent sur l'herbe et regardèrent Harry sortirent une épée de derrière son dos, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, ne pensant pas qu'il portait une épée tout le temps derrière son dos. Serguei sortit alors de sa poche une épée et se mit face à Harry. L'épée d'Harry s'enflamma d'une couleur blanche, un froid arctique enveloppa le stade, comme si la température avait subitement chuté de quelques degrés.

Ils glissèrent soudainement l'un vers l'autre et croisèrent durement le fer, lançant des étincelles autour d'eux avant de se repoussé, soulevant autour d'eux un nuage de poussière. Harry regarda son T-shirt d'un air ennuyé quand celui-ci tomba à terre, déchiré de part en part. Les élèves applaudirent, même si il ne comprenait pas quand Serguei avait eu le temps de trancher. Harry haussa les épaules et s'envola en spirale de quelques mètres au dessus du sol avant de piquer vers Serguei et portant de multiple attaque rapide et précise. Harry repartit en arrière, comme si un élastique était accroché à sa taille. Il regarda alors avec des étoiles dans les yeux la cape de Serguei tombé en lambeau.

« Tu sais, cette cape m'as couté horriblement cher ! » s'exclama Serguei avec un sourire sur les lèvres avant d'attaquer brusquement, avec une vitesse inhumaine.

Harry para facilement le coup, pivota sur lui-même de 90 degrés et de mettre sa lame sous la gorge de Serguei, son bras fléchit à l'extrême, son corps bien droit et la respiration calme. La lame toucha alors la gorge et une main de glace emprisonna la gorge de Serguei. Harry retira sa lame et la remit derrière son dos. La glace se brisa et les élèves applaudirent devant le spectacle.

« Rapidité et efficacité, retenez bien ça ! » dit Serguei à ses élèves. « C'est exactement ce qu'on attend de vous lors des épreuves techniques. »

Colin Crivey entra alors dans le stade et les prévint que les champions et leur directeur étaient attendu en salle 107. Harry, Serguei, Fleur et Viktor ramassèrent alors leurs affaires (Harry et Serguei réparant leurs vêtements) et quittèrent les autres élèves vers le rendez-vous inattendu. Ils furent accueillis par Mr Ollivander et Rita Skeeter, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'accordez une interview avant l'examen des baguettes ? » demanda Rita Skeeter avec une voix volupté.

« Bien sur que non » répliqua Harry avec un sourire insolent. « Je connais votre réputation de casseuse de personnalité célèbre, je décide de ne pas en faire partit. »

« Enfin garçon, vous n'avez rien à caché…. » Dit Rita Skeeter.

« Vous seriez surpris par les connaissances sur ce monde que je possède, et puis on à tous des secrets ou des squelettes dans le placard » dit Harry avec moquerie.

Les autres champions étaient déjà assis sur des chaises quand Harry arriva. Il s'excusa en maugréant sur Skeeter qui la suivait avant de regarder avec attention. Il vit que tous les juges étaient présent, Ludo Verpey, Croupton senior, Serguei, et Madame Maxime ainsi que Dumbledore. Rita Skeeter avait prit place dans un coin sombre de la pièce tandis que Mr Ollivander se tenait juste entre les cinq juges et les quatre candidats.

« Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Mr Ollivander en s'avançant légèrement. Elle se leva et lui tendit sa baguette.

« Mmmmm ; vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts…très rigide….Bois de Roser…avec un l'intérieur un, oh…. »

« Un cheveu de Vélane, il appartenait à ma grand-mère. » Harry leva un sourcil, un reste de sa grand-mère dans une baguette, spéciale. Ollivander fit un bouquet de fleur et redonna la baguette au milieu des fleurs….à Fleur.

« Ah, celle-ci, c'est l'une des miennes n'est-ce pas ? dit Mr Ollivander d'un ton beaucoup plus enthousiasme lorsque Cédric lui eut tendu sa baguette. Crin de licorne même…Trente centimètres et demi…en frêne…d'une très agréable souplesse. Elle est en excellant été…Vous l'entretenez régulièrement ? »

« Je l'ai ciré la nuit dernière » dit Cédric avec un sourire.

« Mr Krum » demanda Ollivander en rendant la baguette à son propriétaire.

« Mmmmmmm…, à moins que je me trompe, il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch ? Un excellant fabricant de baguette, bien que son style ne soit jamais vraiment ce que je…enfin… Bois de charme avec un nerf de cœur de dragon ? lança-t-il à Krum qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Plus épaisse que la moyenne, très rigide et vingt-cinq centimètre et demi. En parfait état. Il ne manque plus que Mr Potter. »

Harry se leva souplement et ses deux baguettes jaillirent de ses avant-bras comme deux lames qui sortirait de sous sa peau. Il y'avait deux baguettes, une foncé et une totalement blanche, un magnifique contraste. Harry grimaça, il avait fait un peu de magie noire la nuit dernière, il espérait que le vieux sorcier ne s'en rendrait pas compte dans son examen. Il avait jeté des petits sort en venant au cas où, mais avec Ollivander, on était jamais assez prudent, car ce personnage était plus dure à cerner que Dumbledore lui-même.

« Ah oui en effet, l'un des rares clients qui possède deux baguettes… (Harry lui donna ses baguettes.) Commençons par la plus mystérieuse, bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètre. Facile à manier et très souple. » Il fit tourner les baguettes entre ses doigts noueux, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Il porta les baguettes sous une grosse loupe qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il resta pensif.

« Un problème ? » demanda Dumbledore en se levant de son siège.

« Ces baguettes sont en parfaites états Albus, plus neuves que si elles venaient de sortir de mon atelier en fait… (Il baissa la voix pour que seul Harry l'entende.) Quelle potion pour échapper au contrôle du ministère. »

« Vous le savez très bien Mr Ollivander, j'essaye juste d'échapper au contrôle oppressant du ministère, et ma demande d'émancipation. »

« Ce n'est pas tout Mr Potter, cette baguette particulièrement (il leva la baguette blanche) à déjà lancé des sorts de magie noire, je le ressens, c'est ma création, et elle à changer. »

« Et vous allez le dire à Dumbledore. » Demanda Harry en plissant des yeux. Leur nez se touchait presque.

« Non » Dit Ollivander tout haut en se relevant, surprenant son monde qui se penchait pour entendre. « Cette baguette à déjà vu de nombreux combats, mais elle est en parfaite état, comme l'autre d'ailleurs. Bonne chance Mr Potter. »

« Merci Monsieur » dit Harry en reprenant ses baguettes qu'il remit à leur place.

« Bien, merci à tous, dit Dumbledore qui était déjà debout, surement que celui-ci voulait entendre la conversation de Harry et Ollivander. Vous pouvez retournez en à vos occupations, ou même aller directement dîner vu l'heure. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand un homme qui avait un appareil photo à la main se leva d'un bond et toussota.

« Les photos Dumbledore, les photos : s'écria précipitamment Verpey. Les juges et les champions ensemble, qu'est ce que vous en pensez, Rita ? »

LE photographe voulait Fleur devant, et Rita voulait plutôt Harry au premier rang. Ils se mirent d'accord et mirent Fleur et Harry côte à côte, et au plus grand malheur de Harry et Fleur, qu'ils se tiennent la main pour montrer l'amitié Franco-anglaise dans le tournoi. Autant dire que les Bulgares ne semblaient pas être dans les préoccupations deux zigotos en face d'eux.

« Et mon poing dans la gueule pour l'amitié Anglo-anglaise, tu le veux » grogna Harry en prenant avec douceur la main de Fleur qui sourit à la remarque de mauvaise foi de Harry.

Mais dès qu'ils se tinrent la main, les deux élèves serrèrent les dents par le lien qui les attiraient, toujours plus fort grâce au lien physique qui passait par leur main jointe. Madame Maxime était derrière Fleur, une main sur son épaule tandis que Dumbledore faisait de même avec Harry. Cédric était à droite de Dumbledore, et Serguei et Krum à gauche de madame Maxime. Le photographe dû dès lors monter sur une table pour se rehausser à cause de Madame Maxime avant de pouvoir prendre plusieurs clichés. Ils firent quelques photos individuelles, Fleur et Harry en sortirent en dernier, complètement épuisés. Rita Skeeter les attendaient.

« Qu'est ce que c'est chou ! » minauda Skeeter. Les deux autres remarquèrent alors qu'ils étaient main dans la main. Fleur voulut se retirer mais Harry resserra sa prise sur elle, et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh rien ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… » Dit Skeeter en pointant son regard sur les mains jointes.

« Vous savez Skeeter, mon coffre à Gringott's est parfaitement pourvu en galions pour vous poursuivre en justice… si je vois le moindre article diffamatoire sur moi ou mes amis, et Fleur en fait partit, je serais ravi de prendre rendez-vous avec Madame Bones… »

« Et la liberté de la presse alors » S'outragea-t-elle.

« Raconter des bêtises dans un journal et des propos blessant sur une personne, c'est diffamer sur elle, et ça, c'est la Loi, et maintenant poussez-vous avant que je vous jette un sort » dit Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa main libre. « Je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. »

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça Potter, je vous le promets… » Prévint Skeeter avant de s'en aller avec son photographe personnel.

« Sale bonne femme ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi » dit-elle en lui souriant. Harry se sentit tout chose, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle…

« Enfin bref, allons rejoindre les autres, je suis sûr que tes amis et mes amis nous attendent avec impatience. » s'exclama Harry en lui lâchant la main.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se séparer en s'embrassant sur les deux joues. On peut dire que le cœur d'Harry fit Boom-boom, mais les sens de vampire d'Harry avait très bien entendu les battements du cœur de Fleur, et ils étaient tout aussi rapide que les siens. Harry la regarda s'en aller, tandis qu'il repensait à l'image de Cho pendu dans le train, morte, couvert de suie, morte à cause de lui. Tout ce qu'il touchait, Harry finissait par le détruire. Il se demanda si Fleur devrait en payer elle aussi. Le seul moyen pour lui d'être tranquille, c'était d'éradiquer Stella et toute sa famille… Oui, c'était la seule solution.

Harry sauta le diner et s'entraîna avec l'arme de Nijina, qui été fatale pour les vampires et les loups-garous, qui était fatale pour lui, il ne devait donc pas la perdre, pour sa propre sécurité. Le soir, toujours alors qu'il s'entrainait, Mellon entra dans la pièce et déposa à ses pieds une lettre. Harry la ramassa, il la lut, Sirius était de retour, et il lui demandait des nouvelles, Harry en aurait de beau à lui raconter alors, oui, il était temps que Sirius, sa seule famille désormais, sache ce que Harry voulait faire de son existence, tuer Stella, tuer sa famille, tuer Voldemort, tuer les mangemorts, tuer Dumbledore. Oui, il voulait tuer pour se venger de tout ce que ces trois personnages lui avaient fait un jour. Cela avait commencé un 31 octobre pour lui, il ferait en ordre décroissant, Stella sera la première à tomber sous sa vengeance, puis Dumbledore suivrait avant de pouvoir tuer Voldemort, le nœud du problème.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

NDA : Wahou, merci pour toutes les reviews signées ou anonyme, surtout de comme le site de TWWO était inaccessible, à ce propos, il est ouvert désormais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus, et que vous posterez encore tout plein de review. J'ai désormais pris mon rythme de croisière et j'ai souvent un chapitre d'avance, donc si vous postiez autant de review, il est probable que je poste avant mardi prochain. Encore merci.

Mellon.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

* * *

"Enfin Harry, tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais en retard, ni en avance du moins, mais toujours à l'heure exacte. "

* * *

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui va peut être t'intéresser, rejoins moi ce soir, minuit, au saule cogneur » 

« Sans problème, mais rassure moi, ce n'est pas un rencard. »

* * *

« Réaction chimique, attirance purement sexuel et physique, aucun sentiment, et c'est de même pour elle, j'en suis sûr, on joue à un jeu, dont les règles ne sont pas bien définies.

* * *

« …, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon cavalier lors du bal. » 


	5. Sirius, sa famille :

** HPMG : Livre 4 : La seconde guerre de sang **

** Chapitre 5 : Sirius, sa famille : **

Harry apprenait vite et bien, tous ses professeurs s'accordaient à dire cela, et Croupton Jr n'échappait pas à la règle, il était vraiment impressionné par les capacités hors du commun de l'allié du maître. Il croyait même en son for intérieur qu'Harry avait bien plus de puissance que Voldemort, non-exploitée encore, mais la rapidité d'apprentissage comblait ce manque rapidement. Il se demandait pourquoi Potter, dont Voldemort avait tué les parents, s'était allié avec ce monstre. Car bien que Croupton adore Voldemort, il devait bien avouer que Voldemort était totalement dénué d'humanité. Il regarda sans aucune surprise Harry réussir un exercice complexe et nouveau en à peine une semaine, alors que cela lui avait pris des mois avant de réussir, et encore, sous la torture de Voldemort. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à lui apprendre sur la magie sanguine, les bases étaient là et avec quelques livres, Harry deviendrait aussi compétent que lui, c'était désormais une certitude pour lui.

Il décida donc de passer à un autre niveau, qui tirait sa puissance de la magie noire et de la magie sanguine, un niveau qu'il atteignait difficilement, mais que Harry ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à réussir. Il était littéralement impressionné par ce gamin, dont le physique n'était d'ailleurs plus celui d'un gamin. Et puis, il devait être l'un des rares à réussir à tromper Dumbledore. Avant de passer à ce niveau, il devrait par contre évaluer et hausser son niveau de magie noire, en sorts comme en potions, avant de pouvoir s'attaquer aux invocations… C'est ce qu'il lui expliqua dans une salle sombre de Poudlard, dans les tréfonds du vieux château, un endroit où il n'y avait ni tableaux, ni fantômes, ni armures, bien que Harry disait que Poudlard ne le trahirait jamais, ce qui avait paru toujours énigmatique à sa personne, mais tous les deux préféraient être ici, seuls et tranquilles pour faire des actes de sorcellerie dont certains méritaient le baiser du détraqueur.

(NBR : mmmmm….. mauvais garçons !!! lol )

Après avoir écouté les mises en garde et les explications de son professeur sur les invocations, Harry put quitter la salle de classe ténébreuse et rejoindre sa vie presque normale de collégien, presque, car aujourd'hui était le jour, enfin plutôt la nuit où Sirius le contacterait par la cheminée, le jour où Harry lui dirait ce qu'il pensait de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, et de la place qu'il tenait entre les deux. Il avait besoin de sa famille, de Sirius pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il traversa les couloirs de Poudlard avec une aisance fascinante, et surtout une discrétion hors du commun. Lorsqu'il arriva, Harry remarqua que Draco l'attendait. Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait fait déserter la salle commune, tout était prêt. Harry prit place dans le fauteuil qu'il approcha du feu et attendit. Pas longtemps, car le feu ronfla d'un seul coup et la tête de Sirius apparut. Harry eut un sourire en le voyant, il avait retrouvé la tête de ses 20 ans, sauf les yeux, tristes, ternes et inquiets, mais c'était mieux que l'image qu'il avait gardé de lui l'été dernier.

« Tu es en retard » fit remarquer Harry, il était minuit cinq.

« Enfin Harry, tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais en retard, ni en avance du moins, mais toujours à l'heure exacte. » répondit Sirius avec un sourire tendre. « Comment tu vas Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Vu dans la panade où je suis, je m'en tire plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ? » répondit Harry avec un éclat de rire.

« Parfait, tu gardes le moral, tu vas en avoir besoin pour la suite. J'ai vu la photo dans la gazette, on fait ami-ami avec les français maintenant ? »

« Les françaises, surtout quand c'est une vélane. » répliqua Harry.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est pas moche à regarder, tu arrives à te retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus ? »

« J'avoue qu'au début, il fallait que Severus me donne un bon coup de pied mais j'arrive maintenant à me maîtriser tant qu'elle ne me touche pas trop, et elle aussi, c'est réciproque tu le sais bien. »

« Oui, enfin bref, je voulais te parler de choses sérieuses. Karkaroff est un mangemort Harry, je sais qu'il n'est pas au tournoi, et c'est un bien pour nous, mais du coup, j'ai des doutes sur son remplaçant. »

« Impossible, Serguei est un ami, je le connais, on a fait nos armes ensemble, ce n'est pas un mangemort ou un aspirant. » intervint aussitôt Harry.

« Oui, mais Karkaroff a été relâché en ayant conclu un marché avec le ministère de la magie, il a fait envoyer beaucoup de monde à Azkaban à sa place, et depuis, il enseigne la magie noire à tous les élèves qui sont passés par son école, alors c'est pour ça, fait attention à ton ami, et aux élèves de Durmstrang. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Maugrey est à Poudlard sous les ordres de Dumbledore…et aussi pour la guerre que tu as déclenché contre ton gré. »

« Oui, j'ai vu, il y a de plus en plus de morts, et l'Ukraine magique est maintenant entièrement sous le contrôle des vampires, la Bulgarie est sur le fil rouge. Mais moi aussi je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais pas ici, tu crois que l'on pourrait se voir, face à face… »

« Cela à l'air important, ta prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard, c'est pour le 8 décembre n'est ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça. « Alors viens me rejoindre près de la cabane hurlante, je serais sous ma forme animagus. J'ai ma planque là-bas. Et si tu peux m'envoyer de la nourriture… »

« Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, je t'en envoie aussitôt par Mellon, il peut porter de lourdes charges, et il est surtout invisible, donc je pourrai t'envoyer un par jour, à chaque fois dans la matinée. Je vais aux cuisine, à plus tard alors ? »

« À plus tard » dit Sirius avant de disparaître dans une faible détonation.

Le 8 décembre, Sirius saurait tout, et Harry espérait qu'il serait avec lui, c'était risqué, mais il avait besoin de lui, de son soutien. Mais pour le moment, il devait dormir, la première tâche était dans une semaine, et Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'à part faire ses exercices habituels, il ne faisait rien d'autre en rapport à ça.

« Hé Arry ! »

« Bonjour Fleur » dit Harry, ils se firent la bise.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui va peut être t'intéresser, rejoins-moi ce soir, minuit, au saule cogneur »

« Sans problème, mais rassure moi, ce n'est pas un rencard. » dit Harry les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Ah les anglais…. » Dit Fleur en s'en allant, ses hanches se balançant de droite à gauche, comme ses longs cheveux de blé. Draco, qui passait par là, donna une tape derrière la tête de Harry et celui-ci reprit une contenance normale. En fin de compte, peut être qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas aussi bien qu'il ne le pensait.

« Merci Draco » dit Harry d'une voix absente.

« Tu sais bien que c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de te frapper. » répondit Draco d'une voix onctueuse et pleine de malice.

« Pff » dit seulement Harry en entrant dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

« Je pourrais te parler ce soir ? » demanda Draco alors qu'il reprenait une tournée de pommes de terre gratinées.

« Décidément, tout le monde m'en veut. Disons ce soir vers 22 heures, après, je dois aller quelque part avec Fleur. »

« C'est d'accord Harry, mais pas dans la salle commune, autre part si possible. Je ne veux pas que Maria le sache. » Dit Draco en baissant la voix soudainement, Maria se situant tout près avec des amies à elle.

« Donc cela a à voir avec Maria, je t'emmènerai dans un coin tranquille. » dit Harry en pensant à sa salle de classe, qui serait parfaite pour ce genre de rencontre. « Et maintenant, j'aimerais finir de manger… »

Harry se demandait ce que Draco lui voulait, à propos de Maria apparemment. Ces derniers temps, Harry n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à fournir à ses deux amis, les cours de Maugrey, sont statut de MP, de champion et les cours faisaient qu'il avait peu de temps. Et dire qu'on était seulement au début de l'année, une chance qu'il n'avait pas d'examens. Et puis les Gryffondors tenaient encore en place, se souvenant de la retenue collective donnée par Harry, et approuvée par les professeurs. Le soir, Draco et Harry sortirent de la salle commune, Harry enfila son brassard, les aurors avaient la baguette facile…. D'un coup de baguette, il fit sauter les charmes protecteurs et entrèrent dans la salle qui sentait le sang et la poussière, un curieux mélange pour l'odorat.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? » Demanda Harry en s'appuyant sur une table dont un pied en avait été arraché.

« C'est assez simple, mais assez gênant de te l'avouer en fait. C'est lié à Maria, nous sommes tous les deux ses amis, et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je voulais ton avis. » Dit Draco d'une voix hésitante, ce qui n'était pas le genre de Draco. « Je…je crois que je l'aime. » Ce fut au tour de Harry d'hésiter, il disait quoi, lui !

(NBR : Ah lala !! C'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile dans une amitié gars-fille… y en a toujours un qui finit par tomber amoureux de l'autre lol !!)

« Je sais que c'est notre meilleure amie, mais je peux plus m'empêcher de penser à elle quand elle est devant moi, ou même quand elle n'est pas là, je pense tout le temps à elle, et de ce que…. (Draco respira un bon coup) de ce qu'on pourrait faire…seuls. »

(NBR : Non mais !!! ils pensent qu'à ça dans tes histoires !!!! NDA : Hmm, pas de ma faute, c'est la jeunesse…)

« C'est normal Draco, on appelle ça l'adolescence, dit Harry d'un ton docte. Je n'ai pas connu cette période à cause de ma croissance accélérée, mais je la subie quand même avec Fleur, c'est la seule qui peut me faire perdre mes moyens. Si tu aimes Maria, si tes sentiments sont sincères, alors fonce, mais n'oublie pas, elle a un an de moins que nous, tu lui fais mal, je te fais souffrir. Serguei m'a beaucoup appris tu sais… » Finit Harry avec une voix amusée.

(NBR : Ouin, avec des amis de même tas pas besoin d'ennemis !!!)

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais, je suis non violent, et puis je l'aime…. » Dit Draco d'une voix tendre.

« La passion et l'amour sont des sentiments qui ont fait tourner bien des hommes dans la violence Draco, le manque d'amour est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort est aussi puissant, et aussi cruel. En aucun cas cela excuse ses actes, mais on voit où l'amour peut mener, de la parfaite vie à la plus détestée et honnie. »

« Tu as l'air de t'y connaître… »

« Je ne peux plus aimer Draco, je comprends donc mieux que tout le monde ce que ça fait de ne pas recevoir l'amour, et de ce que l'on pourrait faire. A part toi, Maria, ton parrain et mon parrain, il ne me reste personne, les Dursley sont morts, mes parents sont morts, leurs amis aussi, sans vous, je serais sûrement pire que Voldemort. Mais seul l'amour de mes amis, et la vengeance sur Voldemort (Harry omit de dire aussi Dumbledore) me retient de faire des choses terribles, et parfois, je me demande ce que je ferai quand Voldemort sera mort, quand vous serez mort, ce que je deviendrai. »

« Mais pourtant, avec Fleur… » Objecta Draco.

« Réaction chimique, attirance purement sexuelle et physique, aucun sentiment, et c'est de même pour elle, j'en suis sûr, on joue à un jeu, dont les règles ne sont pas bien définies. »

A onze heures et demie, Harry quitta Draco, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité, et avec le silence d'un mort, il monta les escaliers sans bruit. Le parc était plongé dans le noir, mais Harry y voyait comme en plein jour. Il marcha vers le saule cogneur avec rapidité et trouva Fleur habillée dans une robe bleue plutôt légère pour le temps qu'il faisait. Harry retourna sa cape et devint visible, apparaissant soudainement devant Fleur, qui de surprise, faillit tomber à terre sans l'intervention de Harry qu'il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il défit sa cape et retira son blouson, qu'il fit enfiler à Fleur avec un regard désabusé, ce qui semblait l'amuser, et ferma d'un coup sec la fermeture éclair.

« Tu sais, en Angleterre, on dépasse rarement les 20 degrés, alors en hiver, ne t'attends pas à des merveilles, surtout si haut en Ecosse. » dit Harry en regardant les montagnes autour d'eux. « Alors, si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Harry avec intérêt.

« J'ai juste quelque chose à te montrer Arry, c'est par là… » Dit-elle en pointant un espace derrière la forêt.

Ils firent le tour de la forêt interdite, d'un pas souple et discret, ombres parmi les ombres, et lorsque le Château eut entièrement disparu derrière les arbres et que le lac lui-même soit hors de vue, Harry entendit des rugissements…et des voix d'hommes, qui criaient. Harry prit le bras de Fleur et ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

« Pitié, ne confirme pas ce que je crois… » Dit Harry avec un air comique sur le visage.

« Si tu crois que ce sont des dragons, alors je ne peux que confirmer » expliqua Fleur d'un ton badin en déplaçant sa main vers celle d'Harry.

Ils reprirent leur route et arrivèrent devant un immense enclos, où quatre immenses dragons se tenaient, avec la particularité de la couleur, il y'avait un dragon bleu argenté, Harry le reconnut en temps qu'un Suédois à museau court, un autre possédait de lisses écailles vertes, un vert gallois assurément. Le troisième dragon, d'une couleur rouge feu, devait être un Boutefeu Chinois. Et puis le dernier, le plus terrible, pouvant cracher ses flammes à plus de douze mètres, des écailles d'un noir luisant sous la lune et tout son corps parcouru de pics dressés vers le haut, formant une véritable menace à elle seule, sa queue fouettait le ciel qui se déchirait sous ses coups…Le Magyar à pointe… Les sens de Harry s'hérissèrent, quelle magnifique créature magique. Ses yeux noirs en particulier dégageaient à eux seuls une force extraordinaire. Fleur et Harry se retirèrent avec précaution. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent revenu devant le saule cogneur (à une distance respectable tout de même).

« Pourquoi me montrer les dragons, tu sais…je pense que je ne te les aurais pas montrés, d'ailleurs, je ne mettrai pas Cédric au courant. » dit Harry d'une voix franche.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, cela prouve que nous ne sommes pas identiques. Pour gagner, il faut prendre un œuf d'or qui se situera sous le ventre de la dragonne. » Expliqua Fleur.

« C'est tout ? » s'exclama Harry avec surprise. « Enfin…reste la dragonne quand même…mais sinon, c'est plutôt simple comme épreuve. »

« Bonne chance Harry » dit Fleur, l'embrassant sur la joue avant d'entrer dans la calèche, située quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry soupira en touchant sa joue, avant de rentrer dans son dortoir, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il lui restait une semaine pour trouver un moyen de détourner un dragon. Harry décida le lendemain de passer dans la bibliothèque, il tendit son mot à Mrs Pince et entra sous les yeux de tous dans la réserve. Il se dirigea vers la partie créatures dangereuses, sans hésitation sur le chemin à emprunter, il connaissait désormais la réserve comme sa poche. Il découvrit en premier temps que les dragons crachaient du feu, comme celui qui se dégageait d'une cheminée. Appliquer un sortilège gèle-flamme ne serait peut être pas inutile, pensa Harry. Le problème du feu réglé, il fallait désormais résoudre celui de bouger le dragon, et assez loin pour lui piquer son précieux trésor. Il faudrait être rapide, et qu'est ce qui était plus rapide que le balai que lui avait offert Serguei, pas grand-chose. Il suffirait donc de laisser le balai près du lieu de la tâche et d'un simple sort d'attraction, celui-ci viendrait à lui. Simple et efficace, Harry aimait ce genre de plan facile à retenir.

Il quitta la réserve rapidement, et chercha comment appliquer le sortilège gèle-flamme, dont Gwendoline la Fantasque était une adepte régulière. C'est dans un livre de cette dernière, que Harry trouva la réponse…détaillée avec la formule, la mise en action, et la plus grosse partie du livre racontait la sensation des flammes qui léchaient le corps. Il emprunta le livre à la bibliothécaire. Il mit la semaine pour maîtriser le sort efficacement et rapidement, tout en faisant ses exercices habituels. Il prit soin de prendre son katana, mais surtout la Lame des sorciers, qui tranchait théoriquement tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous sa lame faite de lumière et d'argent. Il se leva le matin très tôt, prit une importante quantité de sang, ce qui était pour lui un café très efficace pour son organisme... Il mit ses gants avec tranquillité sur le chemin qui menait à l'endroit où étaient les dragons, à ses côtés, Severus lui parlait d'une potion révolutionnaire sur un cancer particulier du foie.

Il avait déjà suivi cette route, cette nuit, pour placer son balai au cœur de la forêt interdite au sommet d'un arbre. Tout se passait selon son plan, et il ne se voyait pas changer de dispositif. Il posa des questions sur la potion en question, décontracté le plus possible, son esprit concentré sur la tâche à accomplir. Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco et Maria qui partaient vers les tribunes avant d'entrer dans la tente, qui immense, était découpée en cinq parties. 4 portes menaient à un lit et un petit bar, et une pièce commune, où se tenait pour le moment champions, juges, directeurs et, au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry, les journalistes.

« Harry ! Harry ! Viens donc nous dire un mot… » Dit Rita en se précipitant sur lui.

Harry jeta un regard alarmé autour de lui, qui fut reçu par Fleur qui lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une des chambres. Harry prit plaisir à claquer la porte au nez de Rita Skeeter. Il jeta un ou deux charmes pour bien fermer la porte.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, cette bonne femme est une vraie sangsue » déclara Harry en s'allongeant sur le lit où Fleur se trouvait déjà, ils étaient un peu serrés dans le lit une place, mais cela passait encore, ce n'étaient pas comme s'ils étaient deux pachydermes. Ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps, la porte fut ouverte, où plutôt forcée par Dumbledore, qui avait encore ce regard malicieux en les regardant.

« Désolé professeur, je crois que mes charmes sur la porte ont dû l'insonoriser, cela arrive très souvent, les deux charmes ne sont pas entièrement compatibles. »

« Nous vous attendons, Mr Verpey va vous révéler en quoi l'épreuve résulte, et ce que vous devrez faire pour la réussir. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire sortir la journaliste ? » demanda Harry d'un ton suppliant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Fleur et les autres champions se tenaient autour de Verpey et Croupton Sr, et Skeeter et son photographie criaient à qui voulait l'entendre que l'on bafouait la liberté de la presse. Cela n'émut pas grande monde.

Harry avait toujours eut une chance extraordinaire, c'était connu de tous, ainsi, personne ne fut surpris quand il piocha en premier car le plus jeune, le Magyar à Pointe, et qu'il passerait en premier l'épreuve. Oui, Harry le savait, c'était un vrai chanceux, aucun doute désormais. Il mit dans sa poche son petit dragon, et pensa à celui taille réelle. Il faudrait utiliser une bonne partie de la puissance de son balai, et une grosse dose de chance car le feu du Magyar était le seul qui avait une once de magie dans ses jets, il faudrait donc mettre deux ou trois couvertures de gèle-flamme pour ne pas être carbonisé dès le début. Cela serait spectaculaire, une vraie pièce de théâtre, avec le coup de théâtre, soit le balai.

Fleur eut le moins dangereux, le vert gallois, Cédric obtint un magnifique Suédois à museau court, et Krum eut la joie d'avoir un Boutefeu Chinois. Harry pensa qu'il n'y avait pas de justice dans ce bas monde, le Magyar à Pointe, le dragon le plus redoutable avec le Dragon d'Athéna qui était une vraie machine de guerre, mais heureusement une espèce désormais éteinte. Verpey leur dit alors qu'il faudrait juste attraper l'œuf d'or. Le spectacle pouvait commencer. Un grand « GONG » retentit et Harry entra dans l'enclos. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lança à la volée ses sorts gèle-flamme. Il réussit à en faire cinq sur tout son corps avec qu'une tempête de feu ne s'abatte sur sa personne. Il avait seulement protégé son corps, car le sort ne prenait pas sur les surfaces non-organiques.

Il devint donc une véritable torche humaine sous les yeux horrifiés, pour la plupart (malheureusement, les Gryffondors semblaient plus heureux qu'horrifiés…) Il s'amusa un peu à courir en hurlant assez fort pour donner un peu plus de réalité, la dragonne regarda avec attention Harry s'écrouler, avec tellement d'attention que lorsqu'un flash blanc puissant retentit en lieu et place où se tenait Harry elle en fut aveuglée et recula au bout de l'enclos. C'était le moment. Harry en avait profité pour se cacher derrière un rocher, avec une tenue plus légère, tendit qu'un filet de fumée s'échappait d'un tas de cendre. Harry pouffa un peu, il s'amusait réellement. Il jeta son sort d'attraction à la perfection et le balai arriva. Il eut à loisir le temps de remarquer les cris épouvantés du public. Draco et Maria semblaient les seuls à paraître normaux, ils lui firent un léger clin d'œil, en effet, Harry avait préféré leur expliquer ce qu'il allait faire.

Le balai arriva sous les yeux consternés du public, et il fut encore plus consterné quand Harry monta sur un rocher, salua le public avant de sauter à une hauteur respectable de trois mètres, atterrir sur son balai, accélérer et prendre l'œuf, tout ceci en quelques secondes. Il se dégagea brutalement de la vision de la dragonne, qui reprit sa place, sans remarquer qu'il manquait un œuf sous elle. En fait, Harry avait fait ceci tellement rapidement que seuls les juges applaudirent, appréciant la tactique de Harry, les élèves n'avaient pas vu…mais ils applaudirent quand Harry atterrit souplement devant les juges, fit une petit courbette tout en levant l'œuf d'or. Les applaudissements furent terribles en puissance. Harry se rendit compte que les lambeaux de vêtement étaient réellement fichus, seules les lanières retenant ses armes divers et son caleçon avaient résistés à la tornade de flammes.

(NBR : Il est chanceux que des morceaux de ses vêtements aient survécus… même en partie…)

Apparemment, aucune brûlure, constata Harry avec bonheur. Il accepta avec reconnaissance un peignoir offert par Mme Pomfresh, qui l'autorisa à regarder les autres champions en action. Harry put ainsi les évaluer.

Fleur utilisa une technique basée sur ses pouvoirs de Vélane, le dragon tomba en transe et s'endormit. Le ronflement de la dragonne posa quelques problèmes mais elle réussit à récupérer l'œuf d'or. Ensuite, Cédric entra en piste, il était apparemment brillant en métamorphose, la transformation d'une pierre en Labrador était parfaite. La dragonne coursa le chien quelques instants, Cédric en profita pour récupérer l'œuf mais le dragon revint sur ses pas et il se fit sévèrement brûler à l'épaule gauche…il était bon pour l'infirmerie. Krum utilisa la technique la plus rapide, et la plus conseillée, mais pas très amusante selon Harry, qui voulait donner un peu d'action pour attraper l'œuf d'or. Un sort de conjonctivite dans l'œil du dragon, la moitié des œufs en moins mais l'œuf d'or dans sa poche, ce fut plié en trente secondes.

Dumbledore et les juges se concertèrent et donnèrent les notes,

« Pour Mr Potter »

Verpey lui donna 10 ; Dumbledore, Croupton, et Serguei lui donnèrent 9/10, et Madame Maxime 7/10, ce qui faisait un bon total de 44/50, Fleur et Cédric étaient ex aequo avec 40 points, et Krum bon dernier avec 39 points, surement à cause des œufs cassés, et du coup de queue qu'il s'était prit de plein fouet une fois l'œuf dans ses mains. Il y eut des applaudissements nombreux, Poudlard et ses deux champions étaient aux premières places.

Fleur et Harry entrèrent ensemble dans la tente, le visage plus détendu, Krum et Cédric entrèrent le visage grimaçant de douleur, le premier se tenant le ventre, le second l'épaule, toutes les blessures couvertes d'un baume et de compresses retenues par du sparadrap. Verpey et les autres juges entrèrent.

« Bravo, bravo à tous ! » s'exclama Verpey avec une mine réjouie. « Et maintenant, quelques précisions sur la suite et la seconde tâche. Vous allez avoir largement le temps de souffler, elle aura lieu le 24 février. Les œufs d'or peuvent s'ouvrir, et elles contiennent en leur cœur une énigme que vous devrez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations habituelles. »

Harry rejoignit Draco et Maria et ils fêtèrent tous trois dignement l'évènement le soir même avec les autres Serpentard. Le lendemain, il se leva très tôt, entra dans la salle de classe où il prenait ses cours avec Croupton et ouvrit l'œuf… qu'il referma aussitôt en entendant le cri strident en sortir. Il avait du boulot sur la planche, mais il le remettrait à après le 8 décembre, il voulait prendre un peu de repos, pour mieux attaquer ensuite. Il reprit donc un rythme de vie à peu près normal, apprenant avec passion la magie noire avec Croupton, obtenant d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, jetant des blagues sur tout ce qui bouge avec les jumeaux et Lee. Bref, la belle vie, et puis il y a le déclin.

Le 5 décembre, quand Dumbledore prit la parole lors du diner.

« Le tournoi des trois sorciers a une tradition, celle d'un bal lors de la fête de noël, pour resserrer encore plus les liens déjà présents avec nos amis Français et Bulgare. Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais vous avez le droit d'inviter des élèves plus jeunes, si vous le souhaitez. Comme vous le savez tous, une sortie à Pré au Lard est prévue dans trois jours, elle vous permettra donc de vous acheter une tenue adéquate pour la soirée, qui se tiendra dans la grande salle, de 8 heures à minuit. »

Harry était en train de se demander s'il pouvait sécher le bal quand Dumbledore ajouta, comme pour lui uniquement.

« La présence des champions sont obligatoires, ils seront tenus d'ouvrir le bal avec leurs partenaires, bonne fin de soirée. »

« Faux-cul » murmura Harry en se levant, il était dans la panade. Il avait beau savoir lancer un patronus, se transformer en vamlyc, un animagus surpuissant, jeter des sortilèges de septième année, maitriser la magie noire, blanche et japonaise, pouvait transformer un vieux caillou en œuvre d'art et même préparer la potion de véritaserum (merci Croupton) mais il était bien incapable de….danser. Harry trouvait cela un peu idiot, mais bon, il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à danser, quand trois personnes lui voulaient sa peau, et qu'il voulait en régler avec quatre personnes. Nijina était aux oubliettes, mais Voldemort, Stella, et sans le savoir Dumbledore étaient toujours là.

Dans son lit, Harry réfléchissait à la manière de savoir danser en…trois semaines. Une tâche bien plus dure que d'affronter un dragon, assurément. Il fallait tenir une réflexion logique. Premièrement, il fallait déjà se trouver une cavalière, ça réglé, il devrait prendre des…cours. Mais plutôt se tuer que d'avouer à quelqu'un qu'il ne savait pas danser. Et sur ces faits, il s'endormit, un peu agité. Le lendemain, Harry ne chercha pas longtemps qui il devait inviter, la belle fit elle-même sa demande.

« Arry, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon cavalier lors du bal ? »

Fleur avait fait sa demande à la sortie du déjeuner, soit devant les trois quarts de la population de Poudlard. Harry, se tenant entre Maria et Draco, la regarda se balancer de droite à gauche, un peu gênée de l'attention sur eux deux. Harry lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Ce sera un honneur et un bonheur pour moi d'être ton cavalier Fleur. » dit Harry en faisant un baise main. Ils repartirent tous les quatre vers le parc, laissant Fleur devant le carrosse, tandis que les trois Serpentard allaient en botanique.

Harry, le 8 décembre, partit seul à son rendez-vous avec Sirius, de toute façon, Draco devait profiter de la sortie pour inviter Maria, voire de lui demander si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Cela ne concernait pas Harry, il les laissait entre eux. Harry arriva devant la cabane hurlante, un chien noir apparut en sautant d'un buisson. Harry se leva, caressa longuement le chien avant de le suivre dans les montagnes environnantes. Sirius disparut soudainement, et Harry remarqua une faille dans la roche, couverte par la végétation, l'entrée était invisible pour un œil non-averti. A l'intérieur, Sirius mangeait une cuisse de poulet, caressant Mellon de manière machinale.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Harry ? Oh, et merci pour la nourriture. »

« De rien, c'est normal d'aider son parrain. Je voulais te parler de moi, de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. J'ai caché beaucoup de choses, et j'en ai peu révélées, seul Severus…sait tout. J'ai envie que toi aussi tu me connaisses, tu es mon unique famille maintenant que les Dursley sont morts. »

« Vaste programme, assied toi. » dit gravement Sirius.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Je laisse les petites notes de ma bêta, car je les trouve amusante et décalé. Cela fait une sorte de pause détente. Alors, pourquoi j'ai posté aujourd'hui et pas hier, car en ce mercredi 20 juin, je fête quelque chose de spécial, mon anniversaire, donc voilà, c'est mon petit cadeau pour vous remercier de toutes les reviews et de suivre cette histoire depuis si longtemps. Finis le blabla, à mardi prochain.

PS : Hé oui, ma bêta est de retour. Moins de faute ou d'oublie de mots grâce à elle, alors enjoy )


	6. La deuxième tâche :

**HPMG : Livre 4 : La seconde guerre de sang :**

**: Chapitre 6 : La deuxième tâche :**

Harry avait tout dit. Comment il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, son don, sa haine de Dumbledore, sa fausse alliance avec Voldemort, son accord avec Severus, sa maîtrise de la magie noire, qui était réellement Maugrey Fol Œil, la mission de Voldemort, sa participation au tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry avait dit cela d'une voix égale, sans chercher à le convaincre. Il espérait que Sirius serait avec lui naturellement. La réponse de Sirius surprit quelque peu Harry.

« Alors toi aussi tu as l'impression d'être manipulé par Dumbledore… Je l'adulais dans ma jeunesse, je l'abhorre depuis qu'il m'a séparé de toi pour suivre son propre plan. Remus est d'accord avec moi, tu n'aurais jamais dû aller chez ces moldus, mais cela m'a permis de découvrir la véritable nature de Dumbledore, nous ne sommes que des pions sur un échiquier géant, et toi Harry, tu es son Roi… »

« Alors tu es d'accord avec moi ? » dit Harry avec hésitation.

« Non, je ne peux pas supporter de voir que tu te joues de Voldemort, c'est très risqué ce que tu fais, et si le vieux Rogue n'avait pas été là, tu serais surement déjà mort. Oui car je reconnais que Dumbledore est aussi, voir plus dangereux que Voldemort car agissant dans l'ombre. » Dit Sirius d'un ton partagé.

« Tu sais, j'ai demandé les reçus et les retraits par hibou et j'ai remarqué que le compte des Potter à un peu été soulagé, et aussi que la place des Potter au conseil des Lords à été ravie, et je suis sûr qu'il y a plusieurs choses que Dumbledore nous a fait. Je pense que l'année prochaine, il sera grand temps de mettre de l'ordre dans nos affaires. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant Harry ? »

« L'année prochaine, je n'aurai plus le tournoi des Trois sorciers, mais je serai surtout émancipé, et je pense aller à la chasse au rat cette été pour prouver ton…innocence. Normalement, je verrai ce cher Pettigrow à la fin du tournoi, j'en profiterai pour lui poser une balise chimique et quand tout se sera un peu tassé, je pense le capturer, ton aide serait précieuse, tu le connais parfaitement. »

« Emancipation ? » retint seulement Sirius.

« Toute ma famille est morte, et la seule qu'il me reste, c'est un prisonnier en fuite et un loup garou. Cela me permettra aussi d'avoir un meilleur champ d'action, et ça, Dumbledore ne s'y attendra pas, tu peux me croire sur parole. » Gronda Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se serrèrent la main et Harry redescendit seul la pente accidentée, soulagé d'avoir Sirius avec lui. Il revint dans le centre de Pré au Lard, il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et il ne restait plus grand monde de Poudlard dans le village. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'aller acheter sa tenue de bal. Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, une jeune femme l'accueillit et il lui énonça ses préférences :

« Pas de robes, évitons toutes les couleurs chaudes, plus des teintes sombres. Il n'y a aucune limite de prix. »

Harry ressortit du magasin satisfait, avec sous les bras un gros paquet contenant un costard bleu nuit, une chemise bleu clair comme les robes de Beauxbâtons, sans cravate ni nœud papillon, simple mais rendant un bel effet. Et puis tout le monde portait des robes, il serait sûrement le seul à avoir ce genre de tenue. Il rentra à Poudlard, solitaire et traînant un peu les pieds. Il déposa son paquet dans l'armoire, qu'il avait surprotégée depuis la seconde année par des sorts de plus en plus inviolables. Il entra bon dernier dans la grande salle, les joues rouges. Il prit place aux côté de Gregory et Vincent, Maria et Draco en face d'eux, se tenaient la main et se regardaient d'un air heureux. Ah l'amour !

« Félicitations » dit Harry avant d'être interrompu par un énième discours du vieux crouton.

« Merci » dirent le couple après un discours plutôt inutile de Dumbledore, qui rabâchait qu'il fallait continuer à serrer les liens entre les pays.

La seule chose intéressante était que les vampires commençaient à rencontrer une résistance lors de leurs raids aériens, surtout en Bulgarie, qui était désormais le seul pays de l'ancienne URSS à ne pas être tombé aux mains de Stella. À cause de cela, les attaques s'étaient espacées mais désormais, elles devenaient de plus en plus violentes en Bulgarie, où le premier ministre demanda l'aide des autres pays pour lutter contre le danger des vampires. Les pays européens avaient répondu favorablement au cri d'alarme et devraient se réunir dans une semaine.

Harry devait s'avouer quelque chose, il était vraiment mal partit pour ce bal…Son cerveau, normalement si apte à trouver des réponses à une situation problématique, semblait paralysé. McGonagall lui avait même retiré des points car il n'écoutait pas en cours, une première. De toute façon, il ne le dirait pas à Draco, il était certain que le blond le lui répèterait toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas passer pour un idiot devant Poudlard ? Surtout que s'ils ouvraient le bal, tout le monde les regarderaient. Fleur, il devrait lui dire. Faisant partit de l'aristocratie française, elle devait savoir danser depuis ses 4 ans, comme Draco ou Maria. Oui, c'était la seule solution.

« Fleur, attends moi, je dois te parler » s'écria Harry en sortant de la grande salle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et Harry put la rejoindre, avant de repartir dehors, avec la plupart des filles de Beauxbâtons derrière eux. Harry en était un peu agacé. Lorsqu'il sortit dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Harry prit soudainement Fleur par les hanches et bondit sur le côté avant de se plaquer contre le mur. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons continuèrent leur route vers le lac et leur carrosse. Harry et Fleur firent le tour du château et s'assirent sur un banc à l'écart.

« On me kidnappe maintenant… » Dit Fleur avec un grand sourire.

« Exactement » dit Harry en la prenant par les épaules. « Non sérieusement, c'était pour te prévenir de quelque chose en rapport avec le bal dans une semaine. »

Fleur regarda Harry avec attention, mais ne pipa mot. Harry aurait bien aimé qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« J'ai un problème technique on va dire. Je…euh…ne sais pas danser. J'ai toujours passé ma jeunesse à me battre contre Voldemort, mon oncle, ma tante, des vampires ou des ex un peu folles, mais je ne sais pas danser. »

Fleur éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas sensé être drôle… » Dit Harry vexé.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai juste cru que c'était plus…grave. Tu sais avec toi, tu t'embarques souvent dans les pires emmerdes…et puis j'ai aussi cru que tu ne voulais plus venir avec moi au bal » ajouta Fleur dans un murmure. Harry prit la tête de Fleur entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Bleu contre vert.

« Jamais je ne ferais ça Fleur, je suis parfaitement heureux d'aller au bal avec toi, par contre, pour ce qui est de danser, on va avoir un problème, rappelle toi… »

« On est obligé de danser à un bal, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à y échapper. »

« J'y pensais pas, en fait, j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à danser. » Harry avait dit cela d'un seul trait, sans respirer. Ce fut au tour de Fleur de rester pantoise devant Harry, et à ce dernier de rire un peu de la tête qu'elle faisait.

Les dix jours avant le bal furent très remplis pour Harry, un soir sur deux, il allait danser avec Fleur, apprenant, s'amusant et resserrant ses liens avec elle. Et les autres soirs, il apprenait la magie noire, les sortilèges informulés et les invocations minimes, ce qui était beaucoup moins amusant, s'accorda à dire Harry. En ajoutant à cela la tonne de devoirs, les cours eux-mêmes et sa fonction de Capitaine, donc de la milice de Poudlard faisait qu'Harry ne voyait que rarement Draco ou Maria, sautant les repas pour faire ses leçons, rentrant à des heures impossibles et se réveillant avant tout le monde pour finir ses devoirs. Il était tout aussi impensable qu'il ait déjà pensé à l'œuf d'or. Il l'avait juste ouvert une fois, pour entendre un cri strident et insupportable. Ne pas manger et ne dormir que trois heures par jour l'avait rendu un tantinet énervant pour les autres élèves, dont certains perdaient des points pour avoir traîné des pieds, ou une retenue pour tirer la chasse d'eau alors qu'il passait par là.

Harry n'aurait pas été un vampire, il n'aurait jamais tenu la cadence, encore une fois, il remerciait presque Stella pour l'avoir rendu plus fort, mais d'une certaine façon vulnérable, pensa Harry en regardant le bijou d'argent que portait Fleur au cou. On était le soir du bal, Harry parfaitement habillé dans son costume, regardait Fleur le souffle coupé, une vraie déesse. Il devait être le seul de Poudlard à être avec une étrangère, à part la belle compagne de Viktor, bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, il savait qu'elle n'était pas de Bulgarie. Il fallut qu'elle aille rejoindre quelques minutes Weasley et Finnigan pour qu'Harry reconnaisse la mystérieuse cavalière.

« Granger, quelle surprise. Tu es toute en beauté ce soir. Viktor, je te souhaite une bonne soirée » dit Harry poliment.

« Toi aussi Harry » répondit Viktor. Harry regarda avec amusement Weasley.

« Il en baverait presque sur toi. » Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Fleur en montrant Weasley.

Fleur éclata de rire avant de suivre Draco et Maria qui les hélaient depuis une table proche de celle du buffet. Viktor Krum décida de les rejoindre aussi et prit place, saluant le jeune couple. Maria et Granger discutèrent ensemble, d'une voix plutôt détendue, elles étaient toutes les deux diplomates. Et puis Weasley n'était pas là pour crier. Harry, Fleur et Viktor quant à eux, discutèrent de la première tâche, se remémorant les meilleurs moments. Draco ajoutait quelques commentaires au milieu d'une phrase. Dumbledore prit alors la parole quand tout le monde fut assis.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry et Fleur sortirent dehors, se tenant par la main. Harry s'était défendu en danse, personne n'aurait cru qu'une semaine plutôt, il ne savait pas du tout danser. Cela avait été un bal agréable, mais plutôt ennuyant et il faisait chaud dans la grande salle. Ils avaient donc décidé de se rafraîchir dehors. Le parc de Poudlard avaient été lui aussi décoré avec magnificence. Des fées voletèrent au dessus d'eux, éclairant leur chemin d'une lumière bleutée sur des chemins tracés par des buissons, de grandes statues disséminées un peu partout et le bruit d'une fontaine se faisait entendre. Un cadre agréable.

Les bancs étaient tous occupés, souvent par des couples qui s'embrassaient plus qu'ils ne discutaient. Ils croisèrent Madame Maxime et Hagrid. Ils contournèrent le lac par le nord, s'écartant des chemins connus pour la plupart, et donc beaucoup moins occupés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lac, mais cachés par les arbres de la forêt qui avançait au bord du lac à cet endroit. Fleur regarda le paysage, Harry la regarda, si belle dans sa robe de couleur nuit. Fleur porta sa main derrière sa robe et retira le lacet d'argent qui retenait toute la robe qui tomba au sol dans un bruissement, glissant sur le corps de cette femme d'exception. Elle était nue. Devant elle, il ne pouvait y avoir plus de tentation pour Harry. Elle sauta alors dans le lac.

« Bain de minuit, tu me rejoins, l'eau est super bonne. » dit Fleur en secouant ses cheveux dans l'eau.

« J'arrive ! »

Harry sauta, sa silhouette se découpa dans la pleine lune, avant de plonger dans le lac, nu, tandis que ses affaires reposaient sur le gazon, parfaitement pliées et empilées. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il faisait cela, il était rodé désormais. (Japon/ HMPG 3, partie 1). Ils nagèrent ensembles dans l'eau glacée, qui pour eux, était tiède. Ils se coulèrent successivement la tête sous l'eau, leurs corps se touchant sans complexes dans l'immense lac…Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus langoureusement. Leurs corps collés, ils remontèrent sur la berge où ils firent l'amour jusqu'au matin, des fois tendrement, mais beaucoup plus de fois sauvagement…

« On aura pas su résister » dit Fleur en remettant sa robe légèrement froissée.

« Ce n'est pas si gênant, ça ne t'a pas plu ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire coquin en entourant sa taille de ses mains derrière elle.

« Jamais un homme ne m'a donné autant de plaisir…et ne s'est pas endormi. »

« Les humains sont plus faibles, et puis j'ai pris ma réserve de sang il y a à peine 5 jours. » dit Harry pour relativiser sa performance.

Un murmure s'élève alors des profondeurs, une sorte de chant céleste.

« Tu entends ? » dit Harry.

« Oui, c'est magnifique » répondit Fleur en regardant le lac.

Le murmure grandiose se transforma alors en cri suraigu et beaucoup moins somptueux. Ils se jetèrent un regard surpris, et regardèrent un rocher vers le centre du lac. Les moldus avaient toujours confondu les nymphes des eaux avec les sirènes, car les sirènes, les vrais, étaient plutôt horribles à regarder, et les paroles, hors de l'eau, ressemblaient plus au cri d'un bambin. Harry reconnu alors ce cri, il l'avait déjà entendu.

« Incroyable » dirent en même temps Harry et Fleur.

« Je crois que la seconde tâche sera plus simple, l'énigme est dit dans le langage des sirènes. » déclara Harry.

« Tu te rends comptes, on aurait jamais couché ensemble cette nuit qu'on ne l'aurait peut-être pas deviné aussi rapidement » dit Fleur. Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette constations.

« Je suppose que la tâche se passera dans le lac. D'ailleurs, je crois que Viktor a lui aussi compris, il a du voir la sirène lui aussi. » Expliqua Harry en pointant du doigt une silhouette ombrée plongeant dans le lac.

« Je te crois sur parole, je n'ai pas une aussi bonne vue que toi, tu sais. Si tu veux, on se rejoint ici-même ce soir pour faire comme lui, amène ton œuf. » Proposa Fleur.

« Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une demi-heure, tu prévois quoi pour après ? » demanda Harry en enfilant sa veste.

« Voyons voir, je t'enlèverai encore une fois tes vêtements si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » dit Fleur d'une voix suave.

« Cela me convient parfaitement, bien sur, je ferai de même avec toi… »

« Bien sûr » dit Fleur d'une voix assurée.

Ils se séparèrent, pour mieux se retrouver le soir. Avant de plonger dans le lac, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, au soleil couchant, puis quand la nuit s'installa, ils se dévêtirent et plongèrent dans le lac pour écouter cette belle mélodie sortant de chacun de leurs œufs. Cela donnait après plusieurs écoutes attentives :

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Harry et Fleur remontèrent sur la berge, les cheveux trempés et le souffle rapide par la plongée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes pour se reposer et se rhabiller. Ils profitèrent de ce temps pour décrypter l'énigme, qui était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Du fait, c'était le moyen d'entendre l'énigme le plus dur, pas de la résoudre. Ainsi, on lui enlèverait quelqu'un, sûrement un humain (Harry pensa sérieusement à Draco) qu'on immergerait dans le lac, et il aurait une heure pour l'en sortir.

Le second paramètre était donc de découvrir comment passer une heure sous l'eau. Le sortilège de Têtenbulle était trop long à maîtriser parfaitement, il ne voulait pas que par la pression le sortilège implose. Métamorphose humaine, bien trop dangereuse. Il ne restait donc plus qu'a explorer un champ de recherche, celui qu'il préférait…les potions.

Fleur et Harry semblèrent arriver en même temps à la même conclusion car ils se levèrent en même temps, et chose promise chose dûe, enlevèrent leurs vêtements réciproquement…Une nuit de folie, pensa Harry lors du cours de Métamorphose deux semaines plus tard, se rappelant les douces caresses de Fleur…Harry pouvait parfaitement avouer qu'avec Fleur, il avait une vie sexuelle complètement épanouie. Quant aux sentiments qu'il avait envers Fleur, il ne savait pas trop où se situer. Tellement d'acte avec elle, et si peu de parole. Pour Maria et Draco, c'était le grand amour, et on sentait bien que l'amour qui les liait était si fort... Ils seraient sûrement encore ensemble dans 150 ans, si la vie en voulait ainsi…

Draco avouait d'ailleurs qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à faire l'acte…charnel. Leur couple était donc beaucoup de parole pour peu d'acte. Tout à fait le contraire de Fleur et Harry, cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry n'avait aucun sentiment pour Fleur ? Harry pensait que non, il ne pouvait pas coucher tous les deux soirs avec une fille sans l'aimer, c'était tout bonnement impensable. McGonagall assomma sa conscience en disant que le 14 février, ce qui était accessoirement la St Valentin, ils auraient exceptionnellement les cours du mercredi matin annulé pour les permettre de passer une journée à Pré au Lard.

« Ma mamia » s'exclama un peu fort Harry.

« Un souci Mr Potter. »

« En aucun cas Professeur. » répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé.

Si on résume, dans un mois, la St Valentin, et dix jours plus tard, la seconde tâche. La St Valentin semblait plus insurmontable que la vraie tâche de champion, se dit Harry. Dans tous les cas, il devait avoir une conversation avec Fleur, voir Severus pour tenter sa chance. Il commença par les plus simples deux semaines plus tard.

« Bonjour Severus, quoi de beau en ce week-end printanier ? » dit Harry en jetant un œil intéressé à un cœur de bambin qui flottait dans un bocal.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » répliqua aussitôt Severus avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« D'accord j'avoue, je ne suis pas là pour discuter du beau temps. En fait, j'ai une question sur l'existence d'une potion. » Severus sembla alors intéressé.

« Tu sais bien que c'est un plaisir de t'aider Harry. » dit Severus. « Alors, que voudrais-tu savoir. »

« C'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Je me suis essayé à l'apnée avec une jolie jeune fille, et j'aimerais aller plus loin sous l'eau pour voir ce que le lac a comme surprises. »

« Une potion pour nager sous l'eau ? » résuma Severus.

« Oui, une heure serait largement suffisant tu sais, bien sûr, je la fabriquerai moi-même, bien qu'il me faudra sûrement quelques uns de tes ingrédients dans ta fabuleuse réserve… » dit Harry d'une voix tranquille.

« Rien à voir avec la seconde tâche j'imagine. » dit Severus en se levant. Il prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque, sans regarder l'index et ouvrit le livre à une page précise. Il déposa le livre sur son bureau.

« Désolé, j'ai une potion sur le feu. » dit Severus avant de quitter la pièce…laissant le livre grand ouvert.

Le branchiflore, intéressant. Une sorte de pâté de campagne que l'on avalait. Il nous poussait des branchies, les doigts de main et de pieds étaient alors palmés. Action, une heure. Parfait. Il recopia la référence du livre sur un petit calepin qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, il emprunterait le livre, ça ferait plus « officiel ». Le 4 février, la branchiflore était prête. Il en avait fait trois, dont une dose concentrée, qui devrait lui permettre d'allonger la durée de dix minutes environ. Il plongea deux fois, pour s'habituer à la branchiflore, et il devait avouer que c'était plutôt agréable. On était désormais le 10 février, il était peut être temps de parler à Fleur, se dit Harry avec sarcasme pour lui-même. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire, que la St Valentin, ça l'emballait pas du tout…

Harry l'embrassa longuement, repoussant le plus possible le moment où il devrait parler…

« Il y a une chose idiote qui me remonte à l'esprit. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans quatre jours ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix détachée.

« La St Valentin pourquoi ? » répondit Fleur avec innocence feinte.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc tu sais… »

« Pourtant, tu as eu déjà des relations avant la nôtre ? » demanda Fleur.

« Bien sûr. » dit aussitôt Harry en faisant sourire Fleur. « On va dire que j'ai tué la première quand elle est devenue folle et qu'elle me poursuivait sur tout le globe pour me tuer, et l'autre à été tuée par des vampires au début de l'année, alors j'ai pas « l'expérience » de cette fête. »

« C'est vraiment une chance d'être ta petite amie décidément. » dit Fleur avec gentillesse et ironie à la fois. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas un couple comme tout le monde, on ne passera donc pas la St Valentin comme tout le monde… » Ajouta Fleur d'une voix coquine.

« Dis-moi en plus » Languit Harry en la prenant par les hanches.

« Disons que notre St Valentin aura pour principale support un lit et des fantasmes. »

* * *

Pas de doute, se dit Harry le 15 février, Fleur était une fille formidable. Sexe, alcool et nourriture donnait à l'acte sexuel une dimension supérieure. Toute cette journée passée dans la luxure serait sûrement la meilleure St Valentin qu'il pouvait espérer. Fleur et Harry étaient identiques, parfaitement complémentaires, car ils possédaient tous deux une dose animale plus affirmée que la normale sûrement. Harry se souvenait de tous les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru quand il s'était entièrement enduit de chocolat, puis que Fleur passa sa langue pour tout avaler…Harry avait préféré le traditionnel mélange fraise et chantilly. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que pendant l'orgasme, Fleur utilisait sa langue maternelle, comme Nijina ou Cho d'ailleurs…

Pendant ce temps là, il avait continué avec Maugrey ses cours. Il faisait des invocations, bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal, mais c'était semble-t-il normal, encore plus en sachant l'âge de Harry. Les sortilèges furent vite une formalité pour Harry, car tout ce qui était exigé pour informulé des sorts, c'est de la patience et de la concentration, ce dont Harry ne manquait pas.

Le jour de la seconde épreuve, le lac avait bien changé en une nuit. Les barques des premières années avaient semble-t-il été réquisitionnées pour emmener les spectateurs sur de grandes tribunes sur pilotis. Impressionnant. Harry avait eu raison, c'était bien Draco qui avait été choisi, Severus l'avait emmené tard le soir. Harry avait tout prévu, il avait à son insu caché dans son pantalon un petit bouton, il en avait un second, et ils étaient tous les deux reliés, il n'aurait qu'à se laisser entraîner. C'était mesquin, contre les règles, mais tellement Serpentard… Harry vérifia qu'il avait ses deux baguettes, sa dague, et son bouton magique. Il se déchaussa, enleva sa veste et son pantalon et se trouva en short de bain, en février en Ecosse. Il fit quelques étirements pour chasser le froid, bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin.

Verpey fit son petit discours, incluant le classement de chaque concurrent. Le coup de sifflet retentit et Harry regarda avec curiosité autour de lui comment se débrouillait les autres champions, après tout, il avait tout son temps. Fleur et Cédric se jetèrent le sortilège de têtenbulle et sautèrent à l'eau. Viktor fut plus…monstrueux, il essaya de se transformer en requin, ce ne fut qu'à moitié réussit, mais il plongea tout de même. Harry était seul, et tout le monde le regardait. Il s'approcha de l'eau, plongea un pied qu'il retira tout de suite…il aimait la comédie, il ferait peut être comédien plus tard. Il se trempa le dos, les épaules et le ventre pour plus de sécurité avant d'avaler la branchiflore ; Tout se passa comme prévu, branchies, mains puis pieds palmés. Il sauta la tête la première dans l'eau, sortit le bouton et se laissa attirer vers son destin.

Grâce à des sorts informulés, il envoya un message clair aux strangulots qui cherchèrent une autre victime, qui plus tard, s'avéra être Fleur. La chanson se fit entendre, il croisa quelques sirènes, il arriva alors dans une sorte de village sous marin en ruine. Il arriva alors sur une sorte de place centrale, un forum peut être, ou un immense Dolmen se dressait. Il vit quatre personnes, Granger, pour Viktor surement, Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur, dont cette dernière lui avait tant parlé, Draco bien sûr et un élève de Poufsouffle, surement le meilleur ami de Cédric. Le chœur chantait au pied du Dolmen. Harry sortit sa longue dague et trancha rapidement les liens faits d'algues tressées. Draco l'attira vers le fond et leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, les vêtements mouillés de Draco n'arrangeaient rien, mais rien que la force surhumaine de vamlyc présente en Harry ne pouvait surmonter, avec une dose de magie. Il pointa vers le sol sa baguette qui s'illumina fortement. Harry et Draco partirent à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil vers le haut.

A mi-chemin, ils passèrent sous le nez de Cédric, qui les regarda avec stupéfaction, c'était le cas de le dire. Ils croisèrent un peu plus haut Viktor, toujours aussi effrayant. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand il vit Fleur, à 300 mètres de là aux prises avec une véritable légion de strangulots. Harry grogna, son cœur s'affola et se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il prit Draco par la peau du cou et le lança vers le haut, avant de sortir ses baguettes et de lui lancer un sort qui le propulsa hors de l'eau comme un poisson-chat. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là. Harry arriva et lança une volée de sorts qui firent fuir tout le monde. Un strangulot, plus téméraire, essaya de s'accrocher au bras d'Harry, il fut décapité par la dague du jeune homme. Il prit Fleur dans ses bras, qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience, avec plusieurs plaies sanglantes, Harry grogna et la remonta à la surface en quelques battements de jambes. Harry la hissa sur la berge, fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui se frottait le postérieur (il y avait peut être été un peu fort sur le sort.) Fleur se réveilla, et ça fit mal aux oreilles, elle voulait sa sœur et Harry, en apnée dans l'air à cause de ses branchies, la fit taire en l'embrassant. Ce fut positif.

Harry sauta dans le lac, décrivant dans le lac une courbe gracieuse. Il avait fait sa tâche, rien ne l'empêchait de faire celle de Fleur. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, les professeurs avaient dû mettre un dispositif pour les champions qui ne réussissaient pas. Mais Harry décida quand même d'y aller, la raison du cœur l'imposait sur celui de la raison. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester sur terre à cause de ses branchies, autant servir à quelque chose. Ses battements furent puissants, il arriva en même temps que Viktor au rocher, tandis que Cédric était déjà reparti, emportant son ami. Il s'approcha mais les sirènes l'entourèrent. Viktor libéra Granger et partit en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as déjà ton prisonnier, dit une sirène et tu laisses les autres. »

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas dans mes plans. » écrivit-il avec sa baguette.

« Tu as pour mission de délivrer ton ami, les autres, tu les laisses… »

Harry plissa les yeux, dans l'eau, il n'avait pas l'avantage devant ces créatures marines, mais il avait la magie. Il leva une baguette, laissant l'autre en sécurité et leva sa dague, entachée de sang d'un strangulot. La vue de la dague ensanglantée sembla calmer les esprits et ils lui laissèrent le passage. Harry détacha les liens de la dernière prisonnière. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était dans l'eau, il avait encore minimum dix minutes, il avait refait la potion d'une façon théorique, il n'avait rien testé. Harry et Gabrielle se laissèrent tomber sur le sol en pierre, et Harry refit son sort et partit vers les cieux, catapulté par la magie.

Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, faire deux allers et retours n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme. Il battit une dernière fois et arriva à l'air libre, au moment même où ses branchies disparurent, et que ses mains et pieds redevinrent plus humanoïdes. Il hissa Gabrielle et ressortit du lac avec toujours la même souplesse malgré une heure passée dans une eau avec une température négative. La fillette tomba dans les bras de sa sœur et ils s'étreignirent longtemps. Harry sécha tout le monde avec sa baguette magique et renfila ses vêtements parfaitement pliés.

Apparemment, Fleur s'était échappée de la tente de l'infirmerie, car Mme Pomfresh revint furieuse :

« Miss Delacour, vous avez été sérieusement blessée, revenez immédiatement vous reposer. »

Tout le monde fut convié à l'infirmerie, Harry vint en simple spectateur, bien qu'il ne refusa pas un bon chocolat chaud. Il félicita les deux autres champions, bien que Viktor avait encore sa tête de requin et que Cédric avait été empoisonné par un crapaud des eaux. Il retourna vers Fleur et sa sœur qui l'étreignirent de part et d'autre. Harry remit un peu d'ordre dans les cheveux de Gabrielle tout en embrassant avec passion Fleur. Puis Harry se présenta en français à la petite sœur de Fleur. Elle aussi avait des résidus de vélane, mais bizarrement Harry y était insensible désormais, passer autant de temps avec Fleur sûrement. Cela voudrait donc dire que l'attirance purement physique vampire/vélane n'était plus ce qui le poussait à être attiré par Fleur…

Verpey donna alors les scores :

« Harry Potter obtient 50 points, pour l'utilisation intelligente du branchiflore, avoir été le plus rapide et avoir sauvé une championne et sa sœur. »

« Cédric Diggory obtient 45 points seulement à cause des blessures subies. »

« Viktor Krum obtient 42 points, sa transformation à moitié réussie et sa lenteur a trouver sa prisonnière lui aura coûté quelques points. »

« Fleur Delacour obtient 25 points, soit la moitié sur 50 points. »

« Le classement est donc, Harry Potter, champion de Poudlard de Serpentard avec 94 points. Suit Cédric Diggory, champion de Poudlard de Poufsouffle avec 85 points, Viktor Krum, champion de Durmstrang avec 81 points et bonne dernière, Fleur Delacour, championne de Beauxbâtons avec 75 points. Tout le monde peut donc encore gagner lors de la dernière épreuve qui se tiendra le 24 juin au coucher de soleil. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois auparavant. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions ».

Harry regarda les juges qui parlaient entre eux, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Croupton Sr était absent, tandis que Percy Weasley semblait avoir pris sa place. Il trouva Maugrey et s'installèrent dans son bureau qui était rempli de détecteurs de magie noire, quand on savait qui était Maugrey, cela rendait la situation cocasse.

« Votre père est absent. » dit Harry en étudiant le miroir.

« Queudver surveille mon père, mais ces derniers temps, il résiste à l'impérium, comme moi autrefois. Le maître à jugé qu'il n'était pas prudent de le laisser sortir de la maison. Il le force à envoyer ses instructions par lettres. Tout le monde croit ainsi que Croupton est malade. »

« Tout se déroule bien pour le moment. Je suis largement en tête pour la troisième tâche. Vous savez sur quoi elle se porte ? » Demanda Harry en regardant un strutoscope sur une étagère.

« Oui, je connais toutes les épreuves, j'ai pensé que c'était plus sportif de vous laisser réfléchir pour le moment. Je dois dire que vous réussissez avec brio. »

« Merci » dit Harry en s'asseyant.

« Ils vont construire un labyrinthe en lieu et place du lac. Une coupe sera placée au centre du labyrinthe, à vous de la toucher en premier. Ce sera un portoloin, le maître voudra vous parler de quelque chose d'important, et de très secret. Il ne m'a rien dit, même à moi. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton contrarié.

« Je suppose qu'il y aura des pièges entre le la coupe et moi. »

« D'où l'entraînement auquel je vous pousse. Par exemple, les sortilèges informulés étaient dans l'optique que vous passeriez une heure dans un lac en milieu hostile. Là, je pense vous apprendre à vous diriger et à deviner l'étendue d'un sort, même inconnu. Rendez-vous demain, où vous savez. »

Harry acquiesça et se retira du bureau. Il y eut une nouvelle fête pour sa victoire dans les cachots de Serpentard avant que le survivant puisse aller se coucher, remerciant tout le monde. Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent rapidement, et Harry décida de rentrer au 4 privet Drive pour retrouver un endroit calme et dénué de magie, ce qui faisait du bien de temps en temps. Son premier week-end consista à remettre en ordre la maison et enlever la poussière qui s'était accumulée un peu partout. Il fit aussi un peu de jardinage à l'aide de sa baguette magique et tondit la pelouse. Harry regarda avec fierté la maison retrouver un aspect plus que satisfaisant. Le ménage dans toutes les pièces lui avait fait remonter en mémoire beaucoup de souvenirs, des bons comme des moins bons.

* * *

NOUVELLE ATTAQUE dans la petite ville de Crestwood, où une centaine de Vampires ont attaqué violement pendant la nuit les 300 habitants. Ils sont tous mort. Face à cette dernière attaque, le ministère de la magie applique la Loi Croupton, qui, je vous le rappelle, autorise aux aurors d'utiliser les sorts impardonnables, et nouvellement le port d'arme blanche en sintilium, matériaux réputés pour tuer rapidement un vampire. Harry Potter lui-même a utilisé ce genre d'arme pour stopper l'attaque sanglante de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité, le pays est en danger et le ministère appelle au calme et demande de se déplacer le moins possible ainsi que de suivre un stage de survie gratuit au ministère. Pour plus de détail, voir page suivante.

Creesy Foaly.

Harry serra les dents, Stella réussissait là où Voldemort avait aussi réussi il y a près de 15 ans, imposer la terreur et obliger les sorciers à devenir aussi extrêmes que les ennemis. Le seul moyen d'arrêter cette vague serait de tuer Stella, mais c'était presque mission impossible tant celle-ci était secrète dans ses déplacements. Et puis elle était forte…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Avant dernier chapitre de la fic, on va bientôt attaquer la cinquième, je suis plutôt content du rythme pour l'instant, et j'espère que vous aussi . Je vous donne toujours rdv sur mon blog pour des news, chao.

Mellon.

Grand remerciement à toutes les reviews anonyme et à tous ceux qui ont fêté mon anniversaire, particuièrement Seb pour la mise en scène lol. Voilà, encore merci pour ses nombreuses reviews.


	7. La troisième tâche :

**HPMG : Livre 4 : La seconde guerre de sang :**

** Chapitre 6 : La troisième tâche :**

Sous le soleil d'avril, Harry regardait volé les oiseaux sous ses lunettes de soleil, allongé dans le jardin près de l'arbre où, à ses cinq ans il avait du se réfugier pour échapper au chien de Marge. Tante Marge qui avait d'ailleurs essayé de récupérer tout les biens des Dursley, mais la Tante Pétunia, qui s'occuper des papiers lui avait tout légué, de la maison à la voiture, les actions en bourses et autres. Le problème était que c'était le ministère qui gérait tout cela pour le moment, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'Harry voulait être émancipé le plus rapidement possible, il ne faisait pas confiance aux sorciers du ministère pour s'occuper de son argent…

* * *

Maria entra dans le château, les poings serrés, le regard fixé droit devant elle, déterminé à accomplir quelque chose. Elle ignora toutes les personnes qui la saluèrent, ou s'étonnèrent de la voir ici :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu étais dans ta famille » dit Keira en se plantant devant elle.

Maria leva la tête et la regarda d'un air sûr d'elle et famélique, ce qui ne lui était pas familier. Keira recula sur le côté, choqué par ce regard, tandis que Maria continuait sa route sous le regard interrogatif de Keira. Elle entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, où une dizaine d'élèves se trouvaient, bavardant en petit groupe. Keira entra dans la salle et bouscula Maria qui était resté dans l'entrée. Moon, qui ne se trouvait jamais très loin, vint faire son petit show.

« Oh mais que vois-je, la petite pute personnelle de Malefoy, ici, pour nous…. »

Maria ouvrit alors son gilet, et sous les yeux effrayé de tout le monde, ils virent autour du ventre de la jeune fille des petits tubes contenant une substance bleue, relié par des filaments jaune jusqu'à une console centrale, d'où partait un unique filament rouge jusqu'à une sorte de stylo avec un bouton bleue. La porte des Serpentards encore ouverte, un jeune homme réussit de justesse à s'échappé.

« Hey ! Non ! » Cria Maria en essayant d'attraper le garçon avant qu'il ne s'échappe, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et elle ferma la porte avec le même sort qu'Harry avait utilisé lors de sa première année (la seconde pour Harry) lorsque Weasley, Granger & cie avaient infiltré la salle commune. D'une voix essoufflé, Maria dit d'une voix menaçante :

« Personne ne sort d'ici… C'EST CLAIR ! »

Le garçon qui s'était échappé donna rapidement l'alerte et les aurors débarquèrent rapidement. Le professeur Maugrey étant le plus capé, ainsi que Dumbledore, prirent la prise d'otage en main et donné des ordres. Ils établirent un périmètre de sécurité autour de la salle commune, fouillèrent les environs pour tenter de trouver d'autres explosifs. Maugrey informa Dumbledore :

« Le nom de la cible est Maria Zwillinger, elle à 14 ans et selon le témoin, elle est entrée dans la salle commune avec une bombe dites bleu, celle de nouvelle génération, tuant tout ce qui contient des vies, mais ne détruisant rien de matériels. »

« Ya combien d'otage ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Près d'une vingtaine d'après le témoin toujours. » répondit Maugrey. « Nous calculons en ce moment mêmes les élèves manquant avec la liste des élèves qui devaient rester. »

« Maugrey, cherché des informations sur Maria Zwillinger, convoque ses parents ici. »

« Bien Albus » dit Maugrey en sortant de la pièce, petite salle de classe jouxtant la salle commune.

Dans la salle commune, une des filles commençait à respirer par à coup, le souffle court, prise de panique par la situation désastreuse.

« Tu la boucles ! » Ordonna Maria en se tournant vers elle.

« J'y…y arrive..p..pas »

« Il faut que tu essaies. » dit Maria en s'agenouillant devant le canapé où se tenait la jeune fille qui respirait toujours aussi difficilement. « Mais, mais, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda à une Keira qui tenté de consolé la pauvre petite.

« Elle a de l'asthme Maria. » dit Keira d'une voix grave en la regardant avec affliction.

Maria se prit la tête entre les mains, se reculant un peu pour réfléchir à la situation.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui faut, un médicament ? » demanda avec précipitation Maria.

« Son inhalateur. » répondit Keira.

« Et il est où cet inhalateur. » demanda Maria d'une voix tendue.

« Salle…étude. » répondit d'une voix haché la jeune fille.

Maria roula des yeux et poussa de longs soupirs.

« Mes gars sont prêt à intervenir Albus, on à jeté des sorts de transparence sur les murs mais sans effet, apparemment, Serpentard tenait à son intimité, nous sommes aveugles. Les tireurs d'élites sont inutiles ici, on ne pourra pas l'abattre en cas de besoin. » Dit Maugrey en marchant avec Albus vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

Dumbledore avança vers la porte, le couloir était bloqué des deux côtés par des aurors à la mine revêche, surement d'ancien Gryffondors, jugea tristement le directeur. Il s'avança avec précaution, d'ici, la bombe bleue pouvait le tuer aussi facilement que s'il s'était jeté d'une falaise de 100 mètres de hauteur. Il rafla les murs.

« Maria Zwillinger ? » dit d'une voix forte Albus Dumbledore. « C'est le directeur qui te parle mon enfant… Maria ! » Ajouta Albus après un moment de silence.

« Eloignez-vous de la porte. » somma Maria à travers la pierre de Poudlard.

« Parle-moi avant. » dit Dumbledore en restant sur place, sans bouger d'un poil.

« ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE LA PORTE ! hurla Maria avec hystérie, « Ou je fais péter ce truc. »

« Entendu »

« Je fais sortir une otage. Keira, rapporte l'inhalateur. Toi et pas une autre, prévint Maria d'une voix sans équivoque. »

Elle sortit de la pièce lentement, Maria désactivant le sort en se plaçant loin de la porte. Keira fut happé par les bras de deux aurors et mis dans une pièce lumineuse deux étages plus haut, devant Maugrey qui lui posa plusieurs questions, surtout des précisions sur la bombe, ainsi que l'état psychologique de Maria. On apporta l'inhalateur et alors que Keira se levait pour le prendre, Dumbledore arriva, fit s'asseoir Keira d'un regard et prit l'inhalateur.

« Je m'occupe de cela, hors de question qu'une de mes élèves retourne près du danger. » Argumenta Dumbledore rapidement.

Il se fit équiper par les aurors d'une oreillette et d'un micro en forme d'épingle qu'il accrocha dans la manche de sa veste. Dumbledore confia sa baguette à Alastor avant de se diriger vers le lieu du conflit. Ils auraient peut être des informations supplémentaires grâce aux informations de Dumbledore. Ce dernier poussa la porte, entra et la referma derrière lui avant que Maria n'eut le temps de faire quelque chose. Il donna le tube à la jeune fille qui inspira longuement en appuyant sur un bouton et la respiration se fit plus lente. La crise avait passé.

« Fouille-le. » Ordonna Maria à Moon, qu'il fit avec reluctance.

« Pas de baguette. » Dit Moon une fois la fouille terminé.

« Vérifie ses oreilles. » Reprit Maria en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« J'ai quelque chose, une oreillette surement, autre chose ? » Demanda Moon d'une voix ennuyé.

« Ses manches. » dit-elle après un cours instant de silence.

« J'ai encore quelque chose, une sorte d'épingle accroché au revers de sa manche. Un micro surement. » Dit Moon, presque épaté que Maria soit si porté en connaissance de ses objets.

« Ecrase le tout veux-tu. »

Moon posa les 2 objets sur le sol et les écrasa avec son talon. Maugrey, à l'autre bout, retira avec douleurs son casque à l'entente du son aigu qui transperça ses tympans.

« On peut oublier nos oreilles… »

Dumbledore essaya de créer un lien avec Maria pour la convaincre d'arrêter, il tenta aussi de faire libérer tout les autres élèves et de le garder lui, elle gagnait au change mais elle ne voulut rien savoir, de dépit, Dumbledore demanda ce qu'elle voulait à travers cette prise d'otage.

« Je…je veux… Draco Malefoy ! » Dit Maria en hésitant un temps. « Avant le couché du soleil, sinon, je fais exploser cette bombe. »

Dumbledore cria la requête à Maugrey qui se tenait derrière l'accès de la salle commune et envoya un régiment, assez important, d'aurors chez le manoir des Malefoy. Le compte à rebours était enclenché.

Il y'eut un tambourinement à une porte en bois, magnifiquement ouvragé d'ailleurs. D'une hauteur monumentale, et d'une largesse qui pouvait faire entrer quatre trolls adulte d'un même pas. La porte fut ouvrit avec une aisance incroyable pour son poids. Plus tard, on raconte qu'elle était graissé avec de la morve de troll justement…

"Auror Kingsley, Bonjour Madame Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore Monsieur l'agent. » Répliqua la Maitresse de maison en leur tournant le dos, les invitant ainsi à entré dans le magnifique hall où était accroché différent portrait de la famille Malefoy, avec ou sans la mariée.

« Nous devons parler à votre fils, Draco, nous avons une situation de crise à Poudlard, et il est bien possible qu'il puisse nous aider à la résoudre. » dit Kinglsey en se précipitant pour rattraper Mrs Malefoy.

« Et quelle est cette situation, je n'envoie pas ainsi mon fils si il y'à un quelconque danger. » Prévint Mrs Malefoy en préparant du Thé pour Kinglsey, tandis que les autres aurors prenaient position à tous les accès du salon.

« Une élève à pris en otage ses congénères, et c'est la meilleur amie de votre fils madame. »

« Un simple stupéfix par les tireurs d'élites de baguette magique ne serait-il pas suffisant ? » demanda Mrs Malefoy en versant le thé dans une tasse, l'offrant ensuite à l'auror.

« Merci. Le problème est que la salle de l'action se situe dans les profondeurs du château, aucune fenêtre vers l'extérieur, et puis elle a un élément très…dissuasif. »

« Et quel est cet élément Mr Shackelbot. » Demanda Mrs Malefoy.

« Elle porte à sa ceinture une bombe bleu... » Dit d'un trait Kingsley, craignant que cela affole l'épouse Malefoy. Ses craintes furent confirmées.

« Je juge que Draco n'ira pas à Poudlard avec ce danger éminent. Elle n'a pas d'autre ami, comment s'appelle-t-elle d'ailleurs, cette déséquilibrée. »

« Maria Zwillinger… »

« QUOI ! » hurla une voix d'homme, venant de la cuisine. « Laissez-moi passé idiot ! C'est ici ma maison je vous le rappelle. »

« Ecartez-vous Simons, laissé Mr Malefoy nous rejoindre. »

« Je viens, quoique tu en dises mère. » dit Draco en s'asseyant.

« Très bien, je préviendrais ton père dès qu'il sera de retour du ministère. »

Les aurors encadrèrent Draco et Kinglsey, sortirent de la propriété et transplanèrent, Draco tenant fermement le bras de l'auror à la peau noire. Ils arrivèrent aussitôt devant la porte grillagée de Poudlard, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant lugubrement. Ce n'était pas la porte principale bizarrement, mais une autre, caché par la verdure et la végétation. Kingsley, à la demande de Draco, raconta à ce dernier le début de la prise d'otage jusqu'à la demande faite de la dernière d'aller chercher le jeune homme.

Depuis, la situation n'avait pas évolué, Draco serait peut être la personne qui débloquerait la situation. Bien sur, Maugrey ne permit pas que Draco rejoignent Maria… Il lui posa plutôt des questions :

« Alors Malefoy, pourquoi cette petite te veux à ses côtés, des suggestions ? »

« C'était ma meilleur amie, et elle est devenue ma petite-amie. » dit Draco d'une voix lente, prenant attention aux mots qu'il énonçait.

« Alors pourquoi t'attirer dans une pièce où elle pourrait te tuer. » se dit Maugrey en faisant les cents pas.

« Quel autre lien vous unis, amour, maison et… mais bien sur, comment n'y ais-je pas penser avant, vous êtes avant tous les amis de Potter. » Cela doit être un coup des vampires je paris, ils font souvent ainsi. » Dit Maugrey tout haut. « Si c'est que je pense, alors ton amie n'est qu'un pantin au main des vampires, mais pour confirmer cela, ils nous faudrait voir dans la pièce. »

Draco réfléchit aux paroles, pas du tout idiote de Maugrey, alors comme ça, on en voulait à Harry à travers eux. Il se demandait pourquoi Stella s'acharnait sur ce dernier. Mais pour l'instant, Harry n'était pas là, au contraire de lui. Alors, qu'aurait fait Harry. Trouver un moyen d'aider Maugrey sûrement, car bizarrement, Draco avait souvent remarquer que Harry disparaissait deux soirs par nuit, et depuis le bal toutes les nuits, et ils l'avaient plusieurs fois aperçu, discutant avec Maugrey. Donc, le vieil auror voulait des yeux, il faudrait donc un objet, déjà à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

« Réfléchis Draco ! Refléchis…… » s'invectiva Draco, plissant le front.

Flash Back

* * *

« Draco, n'oublie pas tes lunettes de communication sur la cheminée. » prévint Maria le matin du départ vers les familles pendant les vacances de Pâques.

« Oui oui, je sais ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas, j'y penserais. »

* * *

Fin Flash Back

On pouvait peut être établir une connexion avec les lunettes !! Draco porta l'idée à Maugrey qui fit soudainement activer tout le monde, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, un auror arriva avec une malette, l'ouvrit. Il alluma une sorte de carré lumineux (écran) grâce à un gros bouton. En dessous, il y'avait un grand rectangle qui comportait des touches avec les lettres de l'alphabet, et d'autre, inconnu comme ctrl ou alt. Il vit alors avec emerveillement le logo des aurors apparaître sur le carré lumineux.

« C'est incroyable, ya de la lumière dans le carré. »

« Ceci, Monsieur Malefoy, est un écran, et avant que vous le demandiez, ceci est un clavier, et il y'a en dessous l'unité centrale. » ajouta l'auror d'un ton aigre devant le peu de connaissance de Draco.

Draco, boudeur, regarda quand même avec grand intérêt l'auror tapé sur le calvier. Il tapait à une vitesse impressionnante, des carrés s'ouvrait partout dans l'écran, montrant des courbes, des lignes de texte sans queue ni tête. Soudainement, l'auror se redressa, tandis que les lignes défilé toujours. Il passa ses mains derrière la tête.

« Venez ici Mr Malefoy, après tout, c'est vos lunettes, il ne vous reste plus qu'a appuyé sur la touche « Entrée ».

Draco regarda le clavier, et aperçut une touche en forme de « L » inversé avec marque Entrée dessu. Draco regarda une dernière fois l'auror, approcha son index de la touche et appuya lentement dessus. L'écran se figea, puis la tête de Dumbledore apparut en gros plan sur l'écran. Draco fit un bond en arrière avant d'approcher la tête de l'écran.

Dumbledore bougea les lèvres mais rien n'arriva à leurs oreilles.

« On pourrait avoir le son, Fawrell ! »

« Excusez-moi monsieur, dit Fawrell en faisant glisser sa main sur le côté de l'unité centrale. »

« Vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ? » dit Dumbledore.

« Comment ça se fait que Maria ne l'entend pas hurler ainsi » dit Draco en bouchant ses oreilles.

« Car son esprit est verrouillé sur le notre, ainsi, seul le destinataire voulu entends nos paroles. » Expliqua Maugrey rapidement. « Ouvrez-moi un canal Fawrell. »

« C'est fait, vous pouvez parler. »

Draco comprit rapidement que Maugrey voulait converser seul, en effet, ses lèvres avaient beau bouger, il n'entendait strictement rien, et Dumbledore concentrait désormais son esprit vers celui de Maugrey seulement. La conversation fut brève et interrompu par Maria, qui se trouvant loin de là, se retourna soudainement.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites Dumbledore ! » cracha Maria.

« Désolé Maria, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pu admirer la sculpture de Salazar Serpentard faite par Gryffondor. » répondit d'un ton naturel Dumbledore.

« Ne m'appelez pas Maria, aucun lien affectif je vous le répète. »

« Nous avons appris beaucoup de chose. D'après l'analyse de Dumbledore, Maria aurait une oreillette sur elle, je pense donc, la connaissant en tant que professeur, qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se faire sauter. Non, j'ai plus l'impression que quelqu'un la manipule dans un but secret pour le moment. D'ailleurs, quand Maria à interrompu notre conversation, elle était de dos, je pense donc qu'il y'a un autre objet qui permet au vrai criminel de surveillé la bombe pour pas qu'elle ne s'échappe. » Résuma Maugrey rapidement.

« Je veux donc que vous me trouviez cette objet, Fawrell, je pense que c'est de votre niveau ? »

« Oui Monsieur, bien monsieur. » dit Fawrell qui restait prêt de l'ordinateur avant de recommencer à taper comme un dingue sur son clavier. »

« Les autres, préparez-vous à une intervention musclé, surement aux alentours proches le Poudlard. » finit Maugrey d'une voix forte.

Les aurors partirent comme une nuée de moineaux aux quatre coin de château. Draco, quand à lui, prit un siège, rassuré que sa petite amie ne soit pas une kamikaze voulant tuer des gens. Il jeta un regard dans la salle et vit une tête qu'il connaissait.

« Salut Keira. » dit Draco en s'asseyant, discutant avec elle tandis que Fawrell s'agitait comme un dingue sur son calvier.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que l'atmosphère devenait tendu dans la salle commune de Serpentard, le délai se rapprochant. Maugrey vint dire à Maria que Draco arrivait. Maria pinça sa lèvre arrière, faisant les cent pas d'un air anxieux. Draco la regardait d'un air triste, et dégouté de ne pouvoir faire plus. Un petite sonnerie retentit, et Fawrell exsulta :

« Je te tiens, sale fils de …. »

« J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai peut être une solution. » dit Maugrey à Fawrell. Repérez-les, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin…

« Ils sont dans la forêt interdite, près de la cabane du garde chasse. » dit Fawrell en montrant un point rouge clignotant sur une carte de Poudlard. »

« Parfait, vous allez me faire une boucle, vous sortez les élèves, enlevé la ceinture d'explosif tandis qu'on se charge des criminels dans la forêt. »

« Bien Monsieur. Cela prendra deux minutes. »

Tout se passa comme prévu, la boucle fut activé, les élèves furent évacué par les aurors et la ceinture enlevé et mise dans un sac anti-explosion prévue pour contenir l'énergie bleu. Maugrey menait le groupe d'intervention. Ils ne laissèrent aucune chance à leurs assaillant qui se figèrent et s'écroulèrent alors qu'il regardait une boule blanche, comme celle de divination, sauf que celle-ci était une boule d'espionnage. Grâce aux canines, l'enquête fut vite plié, c'était deux vampires qui avait agit sous l'ordre de Stella, la peine retenu fut la mise à mort par simple exposition solaire renforcé.

Une mort atroce pour un vampire, la peau se déchirait doucement, se consument avec lenteur, à la fin, il ne restait qu'un tas d'os et de viscère malaxé et grillé…

Harry, dans sa maison de Londres, ne fut pas mis au courant par les médias, qui furent étouffé pour éviter une panique, en effet, quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer dans le château, et il valait mieux que le moins de monde soit au courant, surtout pendant la tenue du tournoi des trois sorcier. Quand Harry fut arrivé à Poudlard, il fut néanmoins accueilli par Draco et Maria, main dans la main, les liens entre eux avait encore grossie, comme si une expérience terrible les avait éprouvés. Quand ils lui expliquèrent la prise d'otage, Harry sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il fut un peu déçu de n'avoir pu être de la partie, mais sa haine, envers Stella, augmentait comme la lave qui monte pour jaillir d'un volcan.

Mais la lave redescendit rapidement quand Fleur lui sauta dans les bras, Harry la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer sur le sol et de l'embrasser passionnément, heureux de la revoir, tout simplement.

La vie repris son cours, cours avec Croupton, nuit de folie avec Fleur et balade lors des week-ends, ainsi que l'apprentissage en classe, et donc l'application et faire ses devoirs. Pour capturer le rat, il préparer en ce moment même un petit patch, couleur peau qui se coller à la peau, invisible, résistant à l'eau et à la détection par magie. Il transmettait des ondes magiques très faibles que même son maitre, s'il se concentrait au maximum, ne saurait déceler. Il suffisait ensuite, en prenant une carte de l'Angleterre, puis une carte de plus en plus précise, et un pendule pour le repérer.

Le 21 juin, le jour le plus long, lorsqu'il sera face à Voldemort, il n'aura qu'à mettre ce patch sur le cou de Pettigrow pour pouvoir le repérer, et en juillet, le capturer pour le donner au magemanot pour innocenter Sirius. Simple, sauf qu'en Juillet, Voldemort et Queudver serait probablement au même endroit, d'où l'idée de faire une potion, qui transformait aléatoirement l'apparence extérieur pendant un temps limité d'une heure. C'était une variante du polynectar, plus complexe pour le bonheur d'Harry.

Lettre à Sirius enjoint de nourriture était le passe temps favori du jeune homme, à travers ses lettes, il apprenait des histoires de Sirius, de ses parents, des maraudeurs ou de l'inflexible Lily. Comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble, les moments les plus piquant ou terrible de leurs scolarité. Grâce à Sirius, il se sentait enfin proche de sa famille. Le 21 mai, Harry faisait ses exercices d'arts martiaux dans le parc, concentration maximum, il sentait le vent être déplacer, il sentait le sol tremble sous la foulé d'un pas léger. Il ressentait la respiration, il humait la senteur.

« Bonjour Severus. » dit Harry en ouvrant délicatement les yeux, avant de prendre son arc à terre, pliant les genoux, d'empoigner une flèche tout en pivotant, armé, tendre la corde et de relâche la pression. La flèche jaillit. Harry remis son arc à terre, et leva la main, où tomba aux creux de sa main une belle pomme bien rouge.

« Tes concurrents n'ont aucune chance. » dit Severus d'un air complice.

« Oui, et mes ennemis encore moins, mais ce n'est pas encore le temps de se révéler, n'estce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est trop tôt, Maugrey, ou Croupton Jr t'apprend beaucoup de chose, et cela est bien, quand le monde saura qui est réellement Harry Potter. « dit Severus. « Mais je ne suis pas venu pour cela, les champions ont rendez-vous devant le lac, où s'est tenu la seconde tâche. »

Harry regarda le brouillard magique, qui avait été placé là depuis 2 semaines, et personnes n'avaient cherché à y pénétrer quand un Gryffondor quelconque tenta d'y passer à travers, et qu'il se retrouva une semaine à l'infirmerie, fortement touché par un éclair. Le brouillard était une vraie boule d'électricité.

« Le brouillard va tomber alors. Je te dis à demain alors, bonne nuit ami. » Dit Harry, tandis que le soleil tombé derrière les pics montagneux, déchirant la lumière en lambeaux.

« Joyeuse découverte à toi Harry. » dit Severus avant de s'en retourner à divers expérience dans les cachots.

Harry passa son arc dans l'encoche prévu dans le carquois, le katana trouva sa place dans son dos, au niveau des hanches, la lame à la verticale du sol et le poignard Argolaris (NDA : celui qui peut se transformer en toutes les armes blanches connu, lame de lumière veiné d'argent) dans un fourreau accroché à sa cuisse droite. Les shuriken étaient toujours resté sous ses manches, magiquement caché et retenu, comme ses deux baguettes. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

On passera sur la frivolité de Verpey, Harry se finissait par se demander qui était ici le plus jeune en âge mental. Le brouillard s'écarta légèrement sous l'impulsion qu'émettait la baguette de Verpey et ils purent voir le lac, enfin ce qu'il en restait, vu qu'il était désormais entièrement recouvert de gazon, et que des haies se dressait à hauteur du genou. Harry imprima rapidement la configuration du terrain, ainsi que les chemins qui mené vers le centre, où se finirait surement l'étape, vu qu'il n'y avait une entrée, et pas de sortie. Cela fut confirmé par Verpey :

« L'idée est simple, vous entrez dans le labyrinthe par cette entrée, et vous devez atteindre le centre le plus rapidement possible et empoigner la coupe de feu. Bien sûr, il y'aura quelques surprises sur votre chemin, sinon, ce ne serait point amusant. Alors à dans un mois, Messieurs et Mademoiselle. » Il courba l'échine avant de retourner au château en sifflotant.

Cédric et Viktor partirent aussitôt vers leurs quartiers, Fleur et Harry se rejoignirent et se prirent mutuellement la main avec silence, avant de marcher un peu, se dirigeant peu à peu vers la forêt. Ils discutaient tranquillement de l'épreuve, d'eux et de ce qu'ils fairaient après la fin du tournoi. Fleur fut d'ailleurs plus entreprenante sur ce dernier sujet.

« Dans un mois, on se quitte. » remarqua Fleur d'une voix triste et déchirante pour Harry.

« Pour mieux se retrouver ensuite ma chérie. On a commencer notre histoire pour le sexe, on doit se l'avouer, mais je dois avouer que mes sentiments pour toi ont évoluer eux aussi. De fait, je crois que…que je t'aime. » Avoua Harry doucement, pour ne pas que sa voix s'emballe sous l'émotion.

« Oh ! Harry ! » Dit Fleur en l'embrassant tendrement d'un long baiser. Harry, le dos contre l'arbre, serrait fort sa Fleur.

Il y'eut alors un craquement, Harry rompit le lien avec Fleur, et inspira longuement. Il se tourna légèrement vers la gauche, d'où il sentait une odeur fétide de transpiration. Il entendait aussi le vent se plier sous la pression qu'exercer le corps. Il inspira une nouvelle goulée d'air, se plaça entre Fleur et le mystérieux perturbateur. Il approchait, d'un pas haché. Une branche plia sous la force d'un bras aventureux et Harry reconnu aussitôt Croupton apparaître, à son plus grand mécontentement.

Harry croyait que Tom le tenait en laisse, il s'était de toute évidence échappé, luttant contre l'impérium, comme son fils, sauf que le père ne tomberait pas sur un allié, mais un ennemi. Il savait beaucoup de chose, dont le fait que son fils soit en vie et surtout du retour de Voldemort, prochainement. Il pouvait faire capoter tout son plan pour innocenter Sirius, et cela, Harry ne le voulait en aucun cas.

« Fleur, rejoins le carrosse s'il te plaît, et ne dis rien à personne, je me charge de lui. » dit Harry en laissant son regard sur Croupton qui parlait avec l'arbre.

« Il ne faudrait pas prévenir Dumbledore ? » demanda Fleur d'une voix hésitante.

« Surtout pas ! » s'écria Harry. « Fais moi confiance Fleur, je t'expliquerais plus tard. » dit Harry en grimaçant à cette semi-promesse. Mais cela sembla convaincre Fleur de partir.

Une fois que Fleur fut partit, Harry sortit sa baguette, et envoya un éclair qui se perdit dans la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maugrey arrivant en courant avec toute la rapidité qu'il pouvait.

« Bonjour Papa. »

« Fils, Potter, ensemble ? »

« Contre toi, oui. » dit Harry en souriant.

« Et je crois que tu nous seras très pratique. Le maitre m'avait prévenu de ta fuite. Je t'attendais. Harry, il me semble que tu as quelques sorts dont tu ne peux te faire pardonner à essayer. » Dit Maugrey en souriant, ce qui rendait, sur son visage, à une grimace.

« Bien, bien… » Dit Harry en empoignant par le col Croupton Sr, le traînant au sol vers l'intérieur de la forêt.

Une fois bien à l'abri, Harry lui lança un sort pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche avant de lancer le Doloris pour la première fois sur un homme. A travers le fait que Croupton allait faire capoter tout son plan, il exprima sa haine qui se fondit dans le sort. Croupton Sr essaya d'hurler, il gratta la terre. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, il se gratta la peau, essayant d'hurler sa douleur.

Harry stoppa le sort, le souffle saccadé, ce sort prenait énormément de magie. Surement plus que le sort de la mort comme il fallait le maintenir. Cela, il le saurait bientôt. Maugrey hocha la tête. Harry tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers Croupton Sr, qui marmonnait tout bas en regardant ses mains en sang, de son sang.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La magie afflua dans son bras gauche, un torrent de fluide blanc parcouru ses veines, s'agrippa à sa baguette. Un léger halo blanc apparut autour du bois sombre, avant que l'éclair vert ne soit expulsé et tape contre le torse de Croupton Sr, qui fut soulevé par le choc, avant de s'affaisser, mort, les bras en croix.

« Bravo Harry, tu es reçu avec mention très bien ! » s'exclama Maugrey, transformant le corps de son père en un simple cubitus, qu'il fourra dans une cape d'invisibilité et de l'enterrer profondément dans le sol. La poussière retourne à la terre.

« Merci » dit Harry, tout en pensant que son plan était sauvegarde.

Il se retourna et entra dans Poudlard, un mort au bout de la baguette, le premier par la magie, mais celui d'une longue série dans sa vie. Les faibles meurent, seuls les puissants survivent. Et fois de Potter, il deviendrait puissant. Les cours semblaient insipide par rapport à ce que lui apprenait Maugrey, mais il n'en oubliait pas de faire ses devoirs, et d'empocher des notes excellentes.

« Potter, Le directeur vous demande, suivez moi ! »

Toujours aussi sympathique et détendue McGo. Harry soupira, et jeta rapidement un sort pour se coiffer. Il ne savait pas que ce geste lui sauverait de grave ennui. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Harry s'avança à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma derrière lui, comme une porte de cellule.

« Bonjour Harry ! » dit Dumbledore. « Comme je sais que ton temps est très précieux, je te présente notre ministre de la magie, qui semble inquiet car nos détecteurs de magie noire à longue porté ont sentit plusieurs sorts impardonnable titillé leurs antennes. Je dois dire que cela m'inquiète aussi. »

« Et en quoi je serais concerné, professeur. » demanda Harry en s'asseyant tranquillement, bien que intérieurement, il paniquait.

« C'est simple Potter, vous étiez, selon Viktor Krum, près de ce secteur hier soir, j'aimerais donc savoir si vous aviez vu quelque chose de suspect. »

« En aucun cas, ce sera tout ? » répondit Harry avec une légère agressivité dans la voix.

« J'aimerais aussi vérifier vos baguettes… » objecta le ministre.

« Et maintenant je suis un suspect. » Remarqua Harry en lui tendant ses deux baguettes.

Dans la baguette de bois sombre, une fumée s'échappa et l'on vit la tête d'Harry être recoiffé. Avec la seconde, la jumelle de Tom, un simple sort de lévitation pour transporter ses livres de la salle commune à sa chambre.

« Vous êtes blanc comme neige. Je peux donc débuter sur la seconde chose pour laquelle je suis venu. Mr Dumbledore m'as affirmé que vous voudriez être émancipé, et bien que je sois contre, votre requêté à été accepté et nous étudierons votre cas avec le conseil des Lords, seul autorité qui à les pouvoirs de vous émancipé et vous faire devenir majeur. Mr Dumbledore m'as fait parvenir vos bulletins, vous devrez quand même venir au ministère pour passer un test médical et psychologique, ceci fait, les Lords et moi-même voteront votre émancipation. »

« Merci Monsieur le premier ministre. » dit Harry en baissant la tête. « J'attendrais ma convocation pour ce test. »

« Il est déjà fixé, et pour des raisons de sécurité, elle aura lieu dès le début de vos vacances scolaires, le 29 juin à 10 heures. Vous reviendrez tout simplement avec la compagnie d'auror présente ici, et qui va rejoindre les rangs du ministère pendant les vacances. » informa Fudge. « Allons voir le terrain où les sorts ont été repéré Dumbledore. »

Fudge quitte la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Harry avait eu de la veine de se sort pour se coiffer, sinon, il aurait été dans de beaux draps. Dumbledore quitta la pièce, disant à Harry de rester là, car il avait des choses à lui dire. Quand les deux furent partis, Harry referma la porte et regarda les tableaux des directeurs et directrice de Poudlard.

Un rayon d'or lui éblouit soudainement les yeux. Il traversa la pièce et découvrit dans une armoire entrouverte une pensine. Harry sortit sa baguette et touilla la mixture. Une salle ronde apparut. Harry hésita d'y plonger dedans, mais il préféra rester sage, ne sachant pas la formule pour sortir d'une pensine. Il devrait relire ce paragraphe dans « Objet magique de tout bord. »

Tous les élèves commençait à réviser leurs livres et potasser leurs sorts, même les champions semblaient plus stressé, Harry le sentait bien en les regardants, ils avaient manifestement peur de ce que pourrait contenir le labyrinthe. Harry se chargeait de déstresser sa petite championne, bien sûr elle ne gagnerait pas, mais Harry serait très heureux de la savoir seconde. Ils échangeaient beaucoup de choses, des souvenirs, anecdotes de leurs vies et de leurs passions. Harry n'avait jamais était aussi proche de quelqu'un en amour, les françaises étaient vraiment formidable.

Sirius était un peu plus lourd, sachant ce qu'Harry allait faire pour lui : Soit coller un émetteur magique sur Pettigrow, tout cela sous le nez de Voldemort, il était légitime que son parrain s'inquiète, mais Harry essayer de le calmer dans de longues lettres ; cela marchait plus ou moins bien.

Le 21 juin, il y'eut une surprise de taille, les familles des champions avaient été invités à voir la dernière tâche. Harry soupira resta dans la salle commune, il n'avait plus de famille, même si les Dursley aurait voulu venir, ils ne pouvaient plus désormais. Néanmoins, Severus vint le voir avec un sourire énigmatique. Harry plissa des yeux et entra dans la grande salle, où sur la table des Serpentard, sa table, discutait Viktor Krum et ses parents, qui portaient une immense cape en fourrure. Plus loin se tenait Fleur et ses deux parents, ainsi que la petite sœur Gabrielle. Et seul à la table des Poufsouffle, il y'avait Cédric et Amos, ainsi que sa mère, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Il y'eut alors un aboiement et un gros chien noir sauta sur lui avec une vitesse insoupçonné pour sa taille. Harry se contorsionna et réussit à éviter le chien qui atterrit sur ses pattes. Harry gratta derrière les oreilles du chien, qui jappa de plaisir. Il était venu. Mr Diggory sembla le regarder de travers, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, cela ne fut pas le cas de Gabrielle, qui se précipita sur eux. Elle devait aimé les animaux. Sirius fut très heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie pour jouer. Il fit le pitre, faisant rire la jeune fille, et Harry par la même occasion.

Fleur en profita, pour le grand malheur d'Harry, mais le plus grand bonheur de Sirius, pour le présenter à ses parents, Richard et Melinda Delacour, qui était simplement le Roi et la Reine de France du monde magique. Chez les moldus, le royaume avait était décapité, et désormais, la république régnait. Il passa le clair de son temps avec Sirius le chien. Dumbledore se leva, et la Grande Salle plongea aussitôt dans le silence.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre dans les tribunes devant le Lac pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les Champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place. Harry se leva avec souplesse, la main de Fleur dans sa main. Ils eurent un double applaudissement des Serpentard et des élèves de Beauxbâtons.

« Alors Potter, on pactise avec l'ennemi ? » dit Weasley.

« Non, on créer des liens, comme Viktor et ta Hermione. » répliqua Fleur en envoyant un baiser à distance à Weasley qui vira pivoine, de rage et transi de désir. Il retomba vite sur Terre quand Harry prit Fleur par les hanches et l'embrassa langoureusement devant tout le monde, les parents de Fleur y compris.

« Bye Bye Weaznoob ! » dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Le brouillard était désormais levé, remplacé par celui plus naturel qui planait au dessus du lac…enfin du labyrinthe interminable qui défilait devant leurs yeux. Harry fut le premier à pénétrer dans le labirynthe.

Il resta stoïque devant le premier embranchement. Maugrey avait déposé la coupe au centre, Harry n'avait qu'à suivre la trace qu'il avait laissée, et connaissant Croupton, il avait surement choisi le chemin le plus cours. Sa vue bascula, devenant omnisciente. Il regarda de plus près le sol, se mettant à genoux. Des paillettes blanches, pratiquement invisible était déposé sur le sol. Harry releva la tête, ses yeux n'étaient que blancheur… Il prit la voix de gauche, alors que Cédric rentré à son tour dans le labyrinthe. Pour tous ceux dans le public, Harry avait gâché son temps, mais pour des sorciers comme Dumbledore ou Croupton, ils savaient déjà qui gagnerait.

Un autre coup de sifflet lui parvint aux oreilles, Krum entre dans le Labirynthe, Harry accéléra l'allure, il devait arriver en premier. Il serra dans sa poche le patch qui libèrerait Sirius. Le quatrième sifflet retentit enfin, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau désormais. Il ne tomba jamais dans un cul de sac, suivant les traces avec ses yeux d'une blancheur d'aveugle. Il voyait tout d'un autre point de vue.

A un virage, il sentit qu'une créature se tenait. Grande d'au moins 1m80, des pinces et se déplaçant rapidement. Harry sortit son Argolaris qui se transforma en immense javelot. Sa lumière interne fournissait assez de lumière à Harry pour éteindre sa baguette qui rejoignit le dessous de sa manche. Harry fit un pas et il se retrouva devant… devant un monstre. Draco lui avait fait un petit résumé des cours de Hagrid, surtout des dangereuse. Malheureusement pour Harry, pas les points faibles du Scrout à Pétard. Il fallait juste espéré que l'Argolaris tranché vraiment tout.

Tout le monde retint son souffle dans le public quand Harry fonça sur la créature, qui siffla de colère et se précipita elle aussi sur Harry. Il plia les genoux, passant sous la garde de la créature, et de toute ses forces, et profitant que la créature fonce sur elle pour enfoncer le javelot. La carapace se brisa instantanément et un sang vert gicla tout autour d'Harry. L'Argolaris redevint un simple poignard, il fit un rapide saut en arrière pour éviter d'être écraser sous la chute de la créature. Simple, mais il fallait oser le faire.

Il allait rengainer quand un hurlement déchira le silence. Harry repéra aussitôt sa force magique, et celle de Krum à ses côtés, encerclé d'un cercle bleu. L'impérium, à quoi jouer Croupton, il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Ils étaient juste de l'autre côté de la haie. Harry porta l'Argolaris dans sa paume et se trancha la main. Il fit gicler son sang sur la haie, empoigna sa baguette et hurla :

« Incendio ! »

Le sort de feu infernal, combinait au sang, donna une puissance inimaginable à son sort, qui transforma instantanément la haie en poussière. Harry arrêta le feu avec un sort d'eau. De la buée chaude s'éleva, Harry la traversa sans peur et lança un sort :

« Graviem ! »

Krum, qui pointait sa baguette sur Fleur, se trouva clouer au sol, sa pression sur son corps augmentant le retenait au sol. Harry invoqua un marteau d'air, il empoigna sa baguette à deux mains et fit le geste de haut en bas, qui assomma Krum. Il se précipita vers Fleur, qui avait profité de l'arrivé d'Harry pour récupérer et se relever.

« Tu y'est allé peut être un peu fort mon chéri. » dit Fleur en remarquant la bosse proéminente sur le front de Krum.

« On lance pas un Doloris sur une fille telle que toi sans en payer les conséquences. » Il claqua des doigts et Fleur se retrouva collée à lui. Il l'embrassa avant de s'en aller par là où il était arrivé.

« C'est cool, tu peux faire tout ça d'un claquement de doigt. » dit Fleur avec un sourire éclatant.

« En fait, c'est surtout pour se donner un style le claquement de doigts. » répondit Harry de dos avant de disparaître à un embranchement.

Fleur éclata de rire et repris elle aussi sa route. Harry se concentra une nouvelle fois et suivit la piste, toujours fraîche. Il immobilisa de 6 flèches une araignée géante, une flèche dans chaque œil et dû répondre ensuite à une énigme, qui, comme tout se suivait, la réponse en était araignée. Il tourna une dernière fois à droite, la sueur perlé sur son front, la concentration qu'il mettait pour repérait le bon chemin l'épuisait grandement. Il relâcha tout quand il vit la coupe devant lui. Il se mit à courir à une vitesse respectable quand il vit débouler d'un chemin adjacent, mais plus proche de la coupe Cédric.

« Merde »

Harry courut de toute la force animale, vamlyc, qui était en lui, sauta dans les cieux à une hauteur inhumaine, dégaina son katana. Il atterrit dans un tournoiement de vent, soulevant un nuage de poussière, la main gauche tendue à l'extrême tenait son katana, dont la pointe se titillait la gorge de Cédric qui le regarda avec de gros yeux se lever. Cédric recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de la lame effilée. Harry en profita pour empoigner sous les yeux de Cédric, qui brulait de désir, le trophée.

Le portoloin s'activa sous les yeux effarés de Cédric et de tous les spectateurs, tous, non, il manquait à l'appel de cette surprise Maugrey, Rogue et un chien qui se tenait en haut des tribunes. Le premier ministre en perdit son chapeau. Harry atterrit délicatement sur le sol avec grâce. Il posa le trophée au sol, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait manifestement dans un cimetière, et au loin, sur une colline, se dressait une immense maison, tandis que dans la vallée, une légère lumière faisait présence de vie humaine, surement moldu.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la puissance de Voldemort arrivé sur place. Il tourna son regard vers la maison et vit deux hommes parcouraient le petit sentier qui joignait la maison au cimetière. Le grand devait être Voldemort, sans aucun doute, et vu la puissance qu'il s'en dégager, il ne se servait pas d'un hôte, il avait retrouvé son corps. Harry pratiqua son occlumencie au maximum, par mesure de sécurité. Il reprit alors son observation. Il inspira plusieurs fois, et ses narines sentirent la puanteur fétide que dégageait l'homme le plus petit. Pettigrow, parfait. Il remit dans ses fourreaux sa baguette et son katana et plongea la main dans sa poche, qui se referma sur le patch si précieux.

Voldemort et Pettigrow zigzaguèrent avec habilité dans le cimetière. Ils se tinrent face à face, en triangle.

« Nous voilà enfin face à face, admire mon nouveau corps Harry, je ne pensais pas que mon moldu de père serait finalement si pratique. Il pointa d'un doigt long et osseux une immense tombe ouverte en grand. Grâce aux os du père, de la chair de mon serviteur, et du sang d'un ennemi, je reviens vers vous, pour remettre de l'ordre et instaurer les ténèbres sur l'Angleterre. »

« Et je t'aiderais pour atteindre ce but, Tom. Croupton à été un parfait professeur et on a pût tester sur son père mes avancés en sort impardonnable. » dit Harry avec douceur.

« Croupton m'en a parlé, félicitation pour ta première mort Harry, comment tu t'es sentit après. »

« Rempli de félicité, et une grande envie de recommencer. » Répondit Harry en jetant un léger regard sur Pettigrow, qui plia le dos sous le regard évocateur d'Harry.

« Plus tard peut être Harry, mais j'en ai encore besoin. Et la première chose à faire, c'est de rappeler à nous nos serviteurs… les mangemorts. Un seigneur n'est rien sans ses sujets » déclara Voldemort avec humour. « Tend ton bras, Peter. »

Peter sanglota légèrement mais remonta sa manche, où la marque rougeoyait de ténèbres, plus vivace que jamais depuis que Voldemort était de retour.

« Elle est de retour. » dit-il à voix basse. « Ils l'auront tous remarquée… Maintenant nous allons voir…nous allons savoir.

Il appuya son long index blanchâtre sur la marque portait le bras de Queudver. Une douleur, légère grâce à ses défenses, transperça sa cicatrice. Harry ne grimaça aucunement, mais ferma plus ses mâchoires. Harry vit alors que la marque était redevenue au contact de son maître, noir de jais. Avec une expression cruelle et satisfaite, rejeta la tête en arrière et scruta l'obscurité du cimetière.

« D'après toi Harry, combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ? »

Un vent sec s'éleva, et dans un claquement sec, les mangemorts arrivèrent dans le cimetière un à un, parcourant la distance qui les séparaient de leurs maitre. Chacun tomba à genoux, embrassant l'ourlet sale de la robe de Voldemort. Il formait désormais un cercle autour d'Harry et de Tom. Un cercle percé par des espaces vides.

« Soyez les bienvenus Mangemorts, dit Voldemort à voix basse. Treize ans…. Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier. Ce signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ? »

« Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, dit-il. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère. »

Un frisson glacé parcouru les rangs des mangemorts.

« Je vous vois tous en parfaite sante, avec des pouvoirs intacts – vous avez été si prompts à transplaner ! – et je me demande… comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maitre à qu'ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ? »

Il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucun son, les respirations étaient bloquées. Personne ne fit un geste, glacé par la question de leur maitre.

« J'ai la réponse, c'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru brisé, parti, disparu. Ils donc retournés parmi mes ennemis, ont plaidé l'innocence, l'ignorance, ils ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelés. Je me demande alors, comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne reviendrais pas ? Eux qui savaient tout ce que j'ai fait, il y a déjà longtemps ; pour me garantir contre la mort ? Eux qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs au temps où j'étais le plus puissant des sorciers ? Cette fois encore, je peux avancer une réponse. Peut être qu'ils ont cru qu'un pouvoir plus grand encore pouvait exister, un pouvoir qui aurait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort lui-même… Peut être ont-ils juré fidélité à un autre ? Peut être à ce défenseur des gens du commun, des Sang-de-Bourbe, et des modlus, Albus Dumbledore. »

A la mention de Dumbledore, le cercle frémit, et certains murmurèrent en hochant la tête, mais Voldemort ne leur prêta aucune attention.

« C'est pour moi une déception…Je m'avoue déçu… »

« Seul un est revenu, le plus inattendu, non par loyauté, mais par crainte de tes anciens amis. Tu as mérité cette souffrance, tu le sais Queudver ? »

« Oui maître » geignit le rat.

« Tu m'as aidé à renaître, tu m'as fait retrouvé un corps, ma puissance. Bien que tu sois une canaille et un traitre, tu m'as aidé, et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident…

Harry remarqua alors qu'il manqué un bras au rat. Il regarda Voldemort levé sa baguette et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Une volute qui semblait faite d'argent fondu apparut dans les airs, jaillisant dans le sillage de la baguette magique. La volute tournoya sur-elle-même en prenant pue à peu la forme d'une main humaine qui brillait sous la lune. La main fondit alors sur un Queudver et se fixa à son moignon. Il remercia le maitre, admira sa main d'argent avant de reprendre sa place dans les rangs, sous les regards envieux des autres.

« Une nouvelle ère commence, une ère où j'aurais ma place, bien entendu, mais un ami à tenu à se joindre à nous. Celui qui m'as réduit en cendre il y'a treize année à fait le choix il y'a 4 ans d'être mon allié, pas un simple serviteur, non, il sera mon égal. Ensemble, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter, même Dumbledore tombera à mes pieds quand il apprendra que son petit protégé et le sauveur du monde magique et moldu et de MON côté. »

Pendant le speech plutôt ennuyant de Tom, Harry en profita pour se décaler un peu vers Queudver, il lui glissa quelques mots en lui tapotant le cou. Le patch était placé, mission réussi.

Des murmures surpris parcouru les rangs.

« Je sais, que c'est étonnant, mais quelqu'un à peut-être une chose à omettre ? »

« Oui, moi, je ne vois pas comment un gamin comme Potter peut nous aider. »

« MacNair le décapiteur… je crois que mon cher Harry veut exprimer son point de vue. »

« Oh que oui ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Macnair fut un cas plus intéressant que Croupton, car il était en pleine forme. Il tenta quelques secondes de résister au sort dévastateur de Harry avant que ce dernier éclate en sanglots et ne cri son désespoir. Tom posa sa main sur celle d'Harry, arrêtant ainsi le sort. Harry fut sur le point de vomir quand Voldemort le toucha avec sa main froide et grise. Quel être détestable, dès qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, il tracerait son propre chemin, en se servant de Dumbledore peut être, Harry le pensait sérieusement avec de le trahir lui aussi et de tous les tuer.

« Convaincu ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sombre.

« Oui mon Prince ! » dit Macnair en reprenant avec difficulté sa place dans le cercle.

« Queudver, amène nos amis dans la maison, je dois discuter avec Harry pour le moment. »

Les mangemorts se relevèrent, MacNair le dos plier, comme Avery qui avait subi lui aussi les foudres de Tom.

« J'ai deux nouvelles missions pour toi. Tu dois extraire Croupton de Poudlard, avant que Dumbledore ne sache qui c'est. Tue le vrai Maugrey, ainsi, les pistes seront brouillés et nous aurons un mangemort parfait, car déjà mort à Azkaban. »

« Les escaliers de Poudlard sont devenu glissants près de là où tu as fait ta première victime Tom » dit Harry en souriant avec tranquillité.

« L'autre est bien plus compliqué, il est bien possible que tu dois vers la fin de l'année scolaire pénétré dans le ministère de la magie, et la section la plus protégé, celle des mystères. Je te conseille donc de bien te renseigner. Avery t'enverra quelques notes à ce sujet, c'est une ancienne langue de plomb. Laisse moi une porte entrouverte dans ton esprit, ce sera un moyen infaillible et intraçable de communiquer pour nous. »

« Je vois très bien, mais qu'est ce qu'il y'a d'aussi important au département des mystères. »

« Ce n'est pas encore sur, après tout, ma renaissance ne date que de ce matin, mais normalement, là-bas y'est conservé une prophétie, et j'aimerais qu'elle soit entre nos mains. »

« Ce sera tout Tom ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas que le monde soit encore au courant pour ma renaissance. Je pense que ta guerre contre les vampires sera profitable. Voilà ce que tu auras à dire… »

**Bureau de Dumbledore :**

« … à la sortie de Portoloin, j'ai atterrit dans une immense forêt très sombre. Je ne sais pas laquelle c'était, mais j'ai eu droit à un comité d'accueil. Les vampires. Ils n'étaient que cinq, apparemment, cette mission c'est faite sans l'aval de Stella, ils voulaient je crois l'impressionné en me tuant. Je les aies moi-même tué facilement avant de repartir par le même chemin, voilà mon histoire. »

« Vous nous causer beaucoup de problème avec ses vampires Potter » dit Fudge. « Voilà vos 4 000 galions pour avoir gagné le tournoi. Au revoir professeur Dumbledore. »

« Enfin » s'exclama Harry. « Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Je n'ai pas rencontré de vampires dans une sombre forêt, mais Voldemort bien vivant dans un cimetière. En première année, j'ai décidé de m'allier avec lui pour je ne sais quelle raison, surement pour un proverbe qui dit, il faut connaître ses amis, mais encore plus ses ennemis. J'ai donc espionné à mon compte. Il est de retour professeur. »

« Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit au ministre. » dit Dumbledore en se relevant soudainement, surpris par ce retournement.

« Car il ne l'aurait jamais cru, déjà qu'il aimerait bien me descendre pour les vampires, alors si je lui dis que pendant un moment, je me suis allié avec Voldemort, même pour l'espionner, je suis bon pour suivre le même chemin que Sirius. »

« Merci pour les risques que tu as pris, inconsidéré, mais très intelligent. Autrefois, il existait un ordre, qui contrait Voldemort dans ses actions, je vais réactiver le réseau et récolter des informations. »

« J'ai un autre problème, je dois tuer Maugrey, le vrai… » Il expliqua qui se cachait sous les traits de Maugrey ainsi que la mission, sa première, qui l'avait conduit à capturer le vrai Maugrey.

« Pour ne pas griller ta couverture, je pense qu'il est bon de faire une fausse mort à Maugrey, tu vas conduire le faux Maugrey hors de Poudlard, puis on réanimera Maugrey, et on le fera disparaître. Je contacterais la gazette pour qu'il mette un entrefilet dans les dernières pages annonçant la mort de Maugrey. J'ai quelques contacts avec le Ministère, on aura les papiers de décès rapidement. Vas-y Harry, tu as juste à faire échapper Croupton, je m'occupe du reste. » Dit Dumbledore en se levant.

« Bien Monsieur, merci professeur. »

Harry sortit du bureau, puis, quand il s'en fut éloigné :

« Comme sur des roulettes ! » s'exclama Harry en éclatant d'un rire démoniaque. Il évitait ainsi la mort de Maugrey, un ami depuis la première année, mais restait au courant avec Voldemort, et tenait une place importante au près de Dumbledore.

Croupton s'échappa avec Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il redevint le vrai lui dans la forêt, avant de transplaner auprès de son maître, laissant à Poudlard toutes les affaires du vrai Maugrey. Le lendemain, on annonçait la mort idiote d'un professeur de DCFM dans une chute d'escalier. Il n y eut pas d'enquête, et le rire qu'il entendit le lendemain dans sa tête lui confirma que Voldemort était content de lui, tout comme Dumbledore qui avait, le croyait-il toutes les cartes en main, mais en fait, c'était Harry qui contrôlait tout le jeu.

Il tâtonna le sac de 4 000 gallions, qu'il donna généreusement aux Jumeaux, dont il avait entendu leur projet de magasin de farce et attrapes. Voilà de quoi largement subvenir au loyer futur. Maintenant, il allait innocenter Sirius, pour retrouver un semblant de famille, mais il voulait d'abord être émancipé, et vu ses notes parfaites, ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi il ne serait pas émancipé.

Un plan, une extermination…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Bonjour tout le monde, première info, ma bêta est en vac, donc désolé pour les fautes et trucs incompréhensif que vous avez lus. Ensuite, encore désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mon excuse, c'est que je travaillais le matin de 6 à 13H puis allait au code l'aprem, des journées bien rempli qui ne me laissait peu de temps pour écrire. Pour m'excuser, ce chapitre est donc plutôt long, alors j'espère que cela va vous faire plaisir. Voilà, merci de vos nombreuses reviews, et à bientôt dans :

HPMG : Livre 5 : Prise de Pouvoir :

Mellon.


End file.
